Fin de Curso
by davidzephyrgordon
Summary: Versión alternativa de "The Lizzie McGuire Movie". Me pareció que había un montón de potencial por explotar. Mismos personajes, mismo escenario, pero pronto todo se vuelve algo distinto... Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Larry, Ethan, Kate y Matt se enfrentan a Roma, y también a lo que cada uno lleva dentro. ¿De qué están hechos los sueños? ¿De qué va, realmente, la vida?
1. Día de graduación

[A/N: Como es evidente, no tengo el copyright de Lizzie McGuire, de ninguno de los personajes asociados, de "The Lizzie McGuire Movie", del Vaticano ni de la Fontana di Trevi. Me he basado en la película y la serie, y cuando no sabía cómo enfocar los personajes, en el trabajo de keeponwritin. Esto pretende ser un homenaje a todos ellos.

Y ahora, vamos a la historia.]

Cuando a Matt McGuire le asaltaba una de sus brillantes ideas, que era de dos a cuatro veces a la semana, comenzaba a acariciarse la barbilla mientras sus ojos negros y chispeantes se encendían más y más, como los faros de un tren que se acerca por un túnel, y seguían reluciendo con esa luz tan peligrosa para el resto de la Humanidad hasta que la idea había naufragado catastróficamente o se había visto coronada por el éxito, no había otra salida. Aquel día tenían ese fulgor.  
Había estado trabajando duro, y ahora el coche teledirigido obedecía con precisión milimétrica las órdenes del mando a distancia, las pilas estaban a tope y en su estuche, la invisible minicámara que le había costado todos sus ahorros desde el principio de los tiempos bien fija con celo negro al costado del vehículo, el disco (en letras de rotulador, "Proyecto Chantaje") dando vueltas en el ordenador, girando y grabándose, sus padres ocupados en la cocina y el Sol alto y radiante en el cielo de verano: todo exactamente donde debía estar. Matt, once años, el pelo castaño y siempre erizado, el rostro delgado y astuto, hizo avanzar y retroceder su fantástica creación con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Finalmente, se estiró en su silla mientras su sonrisa crecía como una media luna.  
–Algunos dicen "niño" –le anunció, pomposo, al techo–. ¡Yo digo "genio"!  
En un parpadeo, había abierto la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y su cabeza oteaba a un lado y al otro como un periscopio. No había moros en la costa. Con silenciosa destreza ninja, soltó su creación, y las ruedas se deslizaron a toda velocidad por el segundo piso de la casa de los McGuire y eludieron la puerta de sus padres para embestir de frente contra la que decía, en letras de colores, _"Bienvenido al cuarto de Lizzie_ ".  
–¡Déjame en paz, Matt! –la voz perforante de su hermana le llegó a través de las dos puertas cerradas. Matt se metió un dedo en el oído. Atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, el parachoques contra la madera una y otra vez. –¡Matt, me estoy arreglando para la graduación! ¡Matt!  
Los gritos cesaron y la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero él ya había echado el cerrojo y volvía a concentrarse en la pantalla. Lizzie McGuire estaba a punto de cumplir quince años, y no era ni una empollona, ni una rebelde, ni una diva, ni una deportista, sino más bien una opción d, "ninguna de las anteriores". Le hubiera gustado ser más alta, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto: al menos su pelo era rubio y liso, dorado, y le caía sobre los hombros, y sus ojos claros, castaños, apacibles, brillaban cuando sonreía, y sonreía a menudo. En conjunto, uno podía decir de ella que tenía un rostro agradable, al menos sin esa expresión de leona gruñéndole a una hiena que reservaba para Matt. El coche teledirigido pasó por entre sus piernas y se metió como un relámpago bajo su cama, donde chocó con la pared.  
–¡Di adiós a tu estúpido juguete! –soltó ella, satisfecha, y dio un portazo que resonó en toda la casa y arrancó protestas de sus padres protestaron en el piso de abajo.  
–Y tú di hola a Matt con su hermanita mayor en un puño por los siglos de los siglos –susurró este en su habitación, acercando la cara a la pantalla–. La guerra de Troya ha terminado.

Sin saber que los ojos relucientes de Matt la observaban desde debajo de la cama, Lizzie recobró su sonrisa, puso en marcha su minicadena y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el armario. Abrió de lado a lado las grandes puertas blancas y disfrutó de la vista: ¡graduación! El gran día, el que había deseado y temido desde que comenzó el último curso de la Escuela Media. "Voy a ir al Instituto", se dijo, "¡el mundo entero va a cambiar!"  
La tarde anterior aquellas palabras le habían sonado terriblemente distintas. Con los ojos húmedos, había pasado revista al anuario escolar, a sus fotos con Gordo y Miranda, los mejores amigos que se podían tener en el mundo, a su habitación, a los juguetes de su infancia, había salido al balcón para mirar el cielo del atardecer en una pregunta muda y desamparada, y había pensado que nada sería lo mismo, que nunca sería lo mismo. Mientras acababa la cuenta atrás, se había dedicado a no morderse las uñas (esta vez lo había dejado de verdad), a procurar disimular para que sus padres no se preocuparan y no trataran de ayudarla (aquel día no tenía fuerzas para soportarlos en misión de rescate) y a chatear nostálgicamente con Miranda, que estaba en Méjico (y, por cierto, no era nada nostálgica). Por la noche había horneado un pastel de manzana, como siempre que sentía que la vida la arrastraba, y se había dormido abrazada a la almohada.  
Y de la noche a la mañana, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan niña. ¡No recordaba haber sentido tanta ilusión jamás! Se apartó el pelo de la cara con la mano llena de pulseras y, la música en los pies y en los labios, fue sacando sus vestidos uno tras otro y colocándolos sobre la cama. ¡Graduación! Un horizonte sin fin desde el que saludaban sus esperanzas y sus sueños, crecer por fin, alzar el vuelo. "Primero Roma", pensó mientras acariciaba la tela, y se imaginó que ya estaba de viaje de fin de curso y contemplaba la ciudad rodeada de nubes y llena de guapos romanos (por algo les harían estatuas, ¿no?) con sus togas y sus laureles sobre los rizos. ¡Roma! "Y después…" bailó ante el espejo, girando y sosteniendo los vestidos contra su cuerpo (aunque estaba completamente segura de cuál iba a llevar, uno de color azul que había llevado en el baile de primavera) "¡el mundo entero!" Mil puertas que se abrían a otras puertas, y estas a otras, y un baile, y una fiesta, y un escenario, y un príncipe... "sí, estoy soñando", desafió, sonriente, al espejo. "¡Demándame!"  
Con el cepillo del pelo por micrófono, Lizzie McGuire, experimentada superestrella (¿o mejor un nombre artístico, Elise, Lizz, L MacG, Liz Guire?) interpretó su gran éxito, _The tide is high,_ frente a una muchedumbre sin final que vibraba con el ritmo y que, por cierto, la a-do-ra-ba. La luz la envolvía, luz de focos como estrellas y como soles, y ella brillaba, y la gente reía, y las cámaras seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Guiñó un ojo al espejo y arrancó un chillido de entusiasmo entre el público, se soltó el cabello y lo hizo ondear, dio un salto, giró sobre sí misma en el aire, volvió a saltar y acabó en el cuarto de baño, sus zapatos de plataforma justo encima de la alfombrilla de la ducha. Entusiasmada, se lanzó a otro giro, y de pronto la alfombrilla resbaló bajo los pies y la superestrella se precipitó con un chillido en la bañera vacía, arrancando de un tirón desesperado la cortina de la ducha, y todas las arandelas repiquetearon por el suelo del cuarto del baño. El concierto se desvaneció.  
Tras un rato de lucha contra la cortina, la cara de Lizzie volvió a aparecer, roja como una cereza. La estúpida música seguía sonando, y el estúpido coche de Matt también seguía allí. "Este ha sido de los tropezones más ridículos y lamentables de tu historia, Lizzie McGuire", pensó, furiosa, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. "Peor que pegarte contra la taquilla por estar mirando a Ethan Craft, peor que caerte a la piscina, peor que el de la cafetería con todos los platos volando por el aire. Tienes muchísima suerte de que no lo haya visto nadie".

Matt se estuvo riendo a carcajada limpia hasta que casi se cayó de la silla. Aplaudió con las dos manos: aquello era aún mejor de lo que había esperado.  
–¡Voy a ganar el Óscar de la Academia! –se dijo, los ojos chispeando y destellando, y poniéndose en pie, alzó las manos y le hizo una reverencia a la pared. Y si uno hubiera podido darse palmaditas en la espalda a sí mismo, lo hubiera hecho.

–Pero mírate… ayer mismo llevabas pañales, ¡y hoy te estás graduando en la Escuela Media! –Jo McGuire, la madre de Lizzie y Matt, caminaba con ella por el polideportivo del colegio, por entre la decoración de fiesta, la muchedumbre de familias y las togas y los birretes azul vivo. "Matt está demasiado callado y sonriente, esto no puede ser bueno", pensó Lizzie, "y tiene _esa_ mirada". Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Sus Sistemas de Alarma Social estaban al rojo, su madre se estaba descontrolando, y _cualquiera_ podía pasar y oírlas-. Cómo estás creciendo, ¡dos semanas en Roma tú sola! Sin mí. Sin mí allí contigo. Sin mí y sola…  
–Mamá, creo que esas son todas las maneras de las que se puede juntar esas palabras –farfulló ella, mirando a los lados. Lizzie adoraba a su madre, pero a veces tenía ganas de encerrarla en un armario hasta que el resto del mundo se hubiera marchado. Sobre todo en días como hoy. La señora McGuire usaba gafas cuadradas y siempre llevaba el pelo –rubio, como el suyo– recogido en un moño. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas (aquellas cosas la afectaban mucho), y en ese plan era más peligrosa que un misil termonuclear. Que una flotilla de misiles termonucleares. Su padre, alto y con gafas, el pelo castaño como el de Matt, el peinado siempre diez años pasado de moda, carraspeó y salvó la situación. Por un momento. Lizzie también adoraba a su padre, pero en su estilo podía ser peor todavía. Las señales de peligro estaban allí: serio y enfático, asentía con la cabeza y miraba al techo.  
–Lizzie, cariño, hoy es un gran día para ti.  
"Ahora es cuando cita a un tipo muerto", pensó ella mirando alrededor y con ganas de esconderse dentro del birrete.  
–William Shakespeare dijo: "No tengas miedo de la grandeza, porque hay quien nace grande, hay quien logra la grandeza, y a algunos la grandeza se les echa encima".  
–Gracias, Papá, pero ahora sólo quiero sobrevivir a la graduación, la grandeza puede esperar hasta que la pesadilla haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo? –"al menos no ha sido Benjamín Franklin, ¡nunca hubiera conseguido pararlo!". Apretó el paso, tratando de distanciarse de su embarazosa familia, y de pronto distinguió una cara amiga entre la gente-. ¡Eh, Gordo!  
Escurriéndose de entre los suyos, se acercó. Pálido, delgado, de aspecto despierto y pelo castaño, los ojos verdes y profundos, David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon se giró hacia ella y sonrió a su manera cálida e irónica a partes iguales. En un segundo, ella se plantó a su lado.  
–Estoy deshaciéndome de mis padres –murmuró.  
–Al menos han venido. Los míos han dicho que hasta que me gradúe en la Universidad, todo es de importancia relativa, y luego se han ido a una convención sobre los Significados de la Sensorialidad en los Sueños, así que aquí estoy, por mi cuenta, como siempre.  
–¿Qué, me ves guapa? –cambió de tema ella, girando sobre sí misma.  
–Soy tu ami _go_ –respondió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Pregúntale a Miranda.  
–Está en Méjico hasta la semana que viene, y lo sabes.  
–Vives en la era de Internet.  
–¡Gordo!  
–¡Está bien! Tu toga azul y tu birrete azul son más chulos que los de todas las otras juntas. ¿Contenta?  
Aquel era el Gordo que ella conocía, el chico que tenía todas las respuestas, y Lizzie asintió, radiante. Pero en aquel momento una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos, y las palabras que había estado temiendo desde que entró la alcanzaron.  
–Oh-Dios-mío.  
¿Dónde estaba el fallo? ¿El pelo? ¿Los zapatos? ¿La toga? ¿Habría oído a sus padres? Sólo había una persona en el Hillride High que empleaba aquel tono de condena a muerte, y sólo lo empleaba cuando había encontrado un punto vulnerable. Rubia y altiva como una reina, Kate Saunders se paró delante de ella y, como prescribía el ritual, la miró de arriba abajo negando con la cabeza entre el coro de risitas de sus amigas antes de hablar. Su pelo estaba arreglado en un elaborado moño que se levantaba medio metro sobre su cabeza, y su perfume hizo toser a Lizzie, que había vuelto a ponerse de color cereza.  
–Sólo tú podrías pensar que puedes esconder ese desastre de vestido de tipo-campesina-que, podría-ser-un-saco-de-patatas azul cián con mangas que llevaste en el baile de Primavera. ¡Lizzie McGuire, eres una _repetidora de vestidos_!  
–Pe-pero yo…  
Tarde. Kate ya se alejaba con su gente, la barbilla más alta que nunca. "¡Q-q-quizá yo repita los vestidos, pero tú te los apuntas, que es igual de patético!", pensó Lizzie, los ojos clavados en aquella nuca que se alejaba. Qué rabia haber sido demasiado lenta para decírselo a ella (en realidad, ¡qué rabia seguir sin atreverse, después de todo lo que habían pasado aquel año!). Irritada, se dirigió hacia Gordo, que había permanecido al margen. Gordo no pensaba que la ropa (ni Kate) tuvieran la más mínima importancia. Para algunas cosas, vivía en las nubes.  
–¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer que arruinar mi vida? ¡Quiero decir, ella era mi amiga!  
Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y paseó la mirada por el escenario.  
–Y se hizo popular. ¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto?  
Muchas. Pero todavía no conseguía entenderlo.  
–¡Señorita McGuire!  
Sólo aquella voz podía derretir de un golpe todo el mal humor de Lizzie y devolverle la sonrisa. ¡Digby! No podía faltar aquel día. Saludó con la mano al señor Dig, su profesor favorito, que se acercaba por entre la multitud. Bajito, delgado, de piel negra, con gafas y cara de póker (a ratos, a ratos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja), Digby era una caja de sorpresas, siempre igual de ingenioso y chocante, la palabra justa, el consejo que uno nunca olvidaba, la explicación que hacía reír hasta las lágrimas y se quedaba en la memoria para siempre, las costumbres más raras del mundo, estaba segura de que no había un profesor de Escuela Media como él en todo el país. Sin cambiar la cara, él le guiñó un ojo. Lizzie lo conocía bastante, entre otras cosas porque tenía una gran amistad con su padre (lo de "Digby", qué incómodo al principio) y ahora venía del brazo de su novia, la señorita Chapman, que enseñaba en el colegio de Matt. La dejó un momento en su asiento para acercarse a ellos.  
–¡Señor Dig, qué bueno verle!  
–¡Hoy es el día, señorita McGuire! ¡Señor Gordon!  
–Señor Dig.  
–Hay momentos de nuestra historia que nos marcan, señorita McGuire, y que seguimos recordando aunque pasen los años. Yo, por ejemplo, recordaré hasta que me muera tres cosas: el día en que gané el segundo puesto en la final del Concurso Nacional de Lanzamiento de Bolos, el día en que conseguí mi primer trabajo de maestro y el día en que perdí mi primer trabajo de maestro. Aunque como los dos últimos fueron el mismo día, tampoco es un logro tan grande. En fin, ¿qué tal está?  
La miró a los ojos, y ella lo miró a él a través de las gafas. De pronto sintió que iba a echarlo mucho de menos en el Instituto. La nostalgia, ya volvía.  
–Algo agobiada –confesó-. La gente…  
–¡Aún no tiene motivos! _Disfrute_ del día y _prescinda_ de la gente. ¡No tienen ni idea! Confíe en la gente de confianza, ellos le dirán la verdad cuando no quiera oírla, y eso es lo importante. Búsquela, métasela en la cabeza y actúe de acuerdo con ella, señorita McGuire, porque ninguna otra cosa podrá hacerla feliz, ni aquí, ni el próximo jueves, ni en el instituto, ¡ni en el gran mundo que hoy tiene por delante! Jamás pierda el rumbo. ¡Camine con la cabeza alta! Y usted, señor Gordon, ¡la espalda recta!  
Pillado por sorpresa, Gordo se cuadró. Lizzie soltó una risita.  
–Lo intentaré. Gracias, señor Dig. Usted ha sido el profesor que más me ha…  
–No me las dé aún, ¿cree que me he acercado sólo para decirle esto? –Continuó el señor Dig sin cambiar de cara-. Verá: Margaret Chan tiene el cólera o un fuerte catarro, y el director quiere que dé usted el discurso del Delegado.  
Todas las pesadillas que Lizzie había tenido sobre aquel día se le quedaron pequeñas de pronto.  
–¿P-pero y el subdelegado? –preguntó.  
–Ah, eso. Me temo que el señor Tudgeman se quedó atrapado en el sótano de su casa ayer noche mientras investigaba los efectos del helio sobre el croar de las ranas, y hoy se ha despertado completamente ronco.  
–¡Eso es horrible!  
–Según se mire. Él le saca partido imitando a Darth Vader. Y la secretaria tesorera es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión.  
–Yo… –Lizzie sonrió, suplicante –yo sólo recogí un poco en las colectas…  
–No creo que el Director acepte sobornos… –el señor Dig se acarició el mentón–. Calculo que falta minuto y medio para que la llamen. ¡Valor, señorita McGuire! Puede hacerlo. Recuerde, la gente no tiene importancia, ¡y Gordon!  
–¿Sí?  
–¡La espalda recta!  
–¡Señor Dig! –rogó Lizzie, al borde del pánico. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Y en aquel momento, la banda de música comenzó a tocar.

"¡Señores y señoras, Lizzie McGuire!"  
Con las rodillas temblando bajo la toga, la encargada del discurso subió al escenario y se acercó al atril, envuelta en la luz deslumbrante de los focos y pensando "Oh, no, oh no, ¡oh, no!" Para empeorar las cosas, a su lado había una gran fotografía de Margaret Chan, para que todo el mundo pudiera darse cuenta de que no era Margaret Chan ni sacaba Excelentes ni participaba en concursos de debate ni en ferias de Ciencias ni tenía aquellos talentos extraespeciales, y pensaran que allí pasaba algo raro, y se preguntara qué hacía ella allí exactamente, y pensara que el discurso no sería muy bueno, incluso que estaba hecho sobre la marcha, ¡y se volvieran todavía más fríos y hostiles! Desde la fila, con los demás graduandos, Gordo llamó su atención, cortando aquel hilo de pensamientos que iba hacia el pánico como el Coyote hacia un barranco, y le hizo un gesto de ánimo con el puño cerrado. "Vamos, Lizzie, puedes hacerlo", pensó ella, tragando saliva. "Vamos…"  
Cuando se hubo asegurado de que ella le había visto (y de que se centraba en lo que iba a decir), Gordo pasó a evaluar al público. Los profesores y el director estaban en primera fila mirando a Lizzie, pero el señor Dig no, el señor Dig lo miraba él. Se fijó. A toda velocidad, el señor Digby miró a Lizzie, volvió a mirarlo y le guiñó un ojo.  
Gordo se echó atrás y parpadeó, ¿había visto visiones? El señor Dig volvió a mirarlo, luego a ella, luego arqueó las cejas dos veces y después volvió a guiñarle inconfundiblemente el ojo. Glup. Ruborizándose intensamente, se apresuró a volverse hacia adelante y procuró calmarse, parecer impasible, no sobrerreaccionar. ¿Qué sabía? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué se basaba, quién era su fuente, cómo era posible, qué pruebas tenía, les había visto alguien más? Debía procurar mirar hacia adelante, no ponerse rojo, "no puede demostrar nada, Quinta Enmienda, tú concéntrate". El discurso de Lizzie. Su amiga –su amiga- estaba carraspeando, a punto de hablar. Y necesitaba apoyo. Y punto.

–Eh… E-eh, Margaret Chan no ha podido venir esta noche, así que voy a ocupar su puesto. No es que ninguno de nosotros crea que verdaderamente pueda hacer eso, porque Margaret es… es brillante, pero bueno, como sea, aquí estoy.  
Aunque su sentido común le decía a gritos que no lo hiciera, Lizzie arriesgó una mirada hacia la clase, y sus peores temores se confirmaron: Kate ya estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Kate siempre marcaba el tono. De casi todos. Ethan (qué _guapo_ era) se dedicaba a soplar a la borla de su birrete, pero él nunca escuchaba los discursos. Con su respiración cavernosa, Larry Tudgeman, el subdelegado, fingía estrangular a miembros del público con la Fuerza por debajo de la manga de la toga. Y Gordo (como de costumbre, Gordo contra el mundo) volvió a sonreír al notar su mirada y levantó los pulgares. Luego hizo un gesto fluido, "pausa y sigue". Con la luz de los focos no podía ver a su familia, lo que agradeció. Los señores McGuire tenían las manos fuertemente unidas debajo del asiento, y un Matt alegre y jubiloso hacía _zoom_ a su cara con la Cámara McGuire de las Ocasiones Especiales.  
–Querida –susurró Sam McGuire–, no siento los dedos.  
–Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la Escuela Media ha estado llena de cosas especiales. De cosas que no olvidaremos nunca, tampoco ahora que empezamos el instituto. Tenemos que dar gracias a todos, quiero decir, a todos los que lo han hecho posible. A nuestros amigos, y a los compañeros que no son nuestros amigos, pero que han estado con nosotros. Y a los que no han estado con nosotros, eh… que no están con nosotros ahora, como Margaret Chan. También ha habido cosas que nos han hecho crecer –"hasta aquí bien, ¿qué más? ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo!"–, aunque también ha habido momentos embarazosos, raros y a veces directamente humillantes, ¿no? –Kate y sus amigas murmuraban, un sonido como de enjambre de abejas. Todo el mundo la miraba sin reírse, las caras largas. Perfectamente visible con la cámara de Matt, una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de Lizzie.  
–Eh… ¡oh! A veces es como ver esos documentales. Ya sabéis, esos de animales que cazan otros animales acorralados en el Discovery Channel… –y nadie se rió. Lizzie, perdiendo los papeles, miró a Gordo, que hizo el gesto de coger un vaso, y luego señaló hacia el cartel de Margaret.  
–C-creo que Margaret Chan querría un vaso de agua ahora mismo –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, y salió del atril para caminar hacia la mesita del agua mientras los murmullos se hacían más fuertes y sus rodillas temblaban más y más. Y entonces, la pesadilla. Como a cámara lenta, su zapato se enganchó en el borde de la alfombra roja, y Lizzie tropezó. Con un chillido, cayó cuan larga era en mitad del escenario, bajo los focos, llevándose la mesita, la jarra y los vasos por delante. Oyó el ruido de cristal roto, la risita de Kate, el rumor de la muchedumbre. Los McGuire se pusieron de pie, Matt levantó la cámara por encima de su cabeza y su madre soltó un "¡Cariño!" de gallina a su pollito que hizo eco en todo el Polideportivo. Mientras las motas de polvo volvían a posarse en el suelo, mientras Larry y Gordo se apresuraban a adelantarse para ayudarla y los otros para recoger el estropicio, mientras el profesor de Arte ponía a la banda de música a tocar otra vez, Lizzie, la cara contra la alfombra y a juego con esta, rogó: "tierra, por favor, por favor, trágame. Por favor". Pero la Tierra, naturalmente, no se la tragó.


	2. Cittá Eterna

–Mamá, Papá, ¡vamos! ¡Tengo que salir de este país!  
Ya en polo y vaqueros, el pelo en dos trenzas (peinado de viaje), Lizzie empujaba su gran maleta de ruedas y obligaba a toda la familia a seguirle el paso. El rojo no se le había ido de las mejillas en todo el día, y probablemente seguiría allí hasta Roma, si es que se le iba alguna vez.  
–Ya sé que sigues enfadada, cariño, pero un accidente lo tiene cualquiera…  
–¿De verdad, Mamá? ¿Tu graduación de la escuela media está en Youtube con _zoom_ cuando te llevas por delante el escenario?  
–¿Lo han subido a Internet? ¿Por qué querría alguien avergonzarte de ese modo? ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? –preguntó su padre, ayudándola a subir la maleta por las escaleras. Salieron al habitual barullo del aeropuerto, cientos de personas que venían y se iban, grupos con maletas, miles de colores contra el gris impersonal del fondo, tableros con horarios, ejércitos de conserjes con gorras azules y carritos de maletas.  
–Porque el mundo es así, papá. Me lo recordarán hasta el día en que me muera… ¡Odio las cámaras, las odio!  
–Lizzie, en una semana todo el mundo se habrá olvidado. En una función del Colegio, mi cinturón se enganchó al telón sin darme cuenta, se fue estirando y cuando me arrodillé para declararme a la princesa, se cayó sobre todos mis compañeros. Cuando nos vemos todavía me gastan bromas, pero lo peor pasó en unos días, y aprendí que, como decía Benjamin Franklin…  
Contra su costumbre, Matt no se dedicó a hurgar en la herida, sino que asintió con su mejor cara de inocencia (es decir, que si sus padres no hubieran estado tan centrados en Lizzie lo hubieran cazado al momento). La razón, la palabra "cámaras": oculto en el bolso nuevo de su hermanita, regalo de graduación de sus padres, tras el forro cortado y recosido y aprovechando una diminuta rendija lateral, en un lugar escogido con infinito cuidado, estaba su minicámara perfectamente escondida, la Fase Dos del gran plan Chantaje, la mejor y más maligna idea del Universo y alrededores. Y lo mejor era que podía activarla y desactivarla por satélite, desde el ordenador de casa. Se rió por dentro con risa de científico loco, "¡El conocimiento es poder! ¡Los milagros de la técnica! ¡La rebelión de las máquinas! ¡Hacia el mañana!", y de nuevo, tuvo ganas de palmearse la espalda a sí mismo. La batería podía durar una semana entera. Era verdad que no podía moverla y lo mismo podía acabar encarada hacia la pared, pero chico, el bolso era lo típico que Lizzie llevaría siempre a todas partes. Si sabía elegir los momentos, no iba a necesitar ninguna fase más. Iba a ser un gran viaje a Roma. Podía… sentirlo en el aire.

David Zephyr "Gordo" Gordon esperaba en el aeropuerto, sentado sobre su maleta y con la barbilla apoyada en el puño. Reflexionaba. Como de costumbre, había sido el primero en llegar de toda la clase, porque como de costumbre, había venido por su cuenta. Su asiento estaba al lado del de Lizzie, casi doce horas de viaje. Medio día, un atardecer sobre el mar, mucho más largo de lo normal porque iban hacia el Este. Y luego, la Ciudad Eterna.  
"¿Qué, me ves guapa?" Menuda pregunta. "Más que guapa", había pensado mirando sus ojos castaños y su maravillosa sonrisa (y no por primera vez, por cierto). "Preciosa, increíble, maravillosa, en una escala del uno al diez ni aparecerías, Lizzie McGuire. Y ni siquiera es lo mejor de ti".  
Aquello no debería estar pasando, ¿de acuerdo? Gordo solía ser feliz, o al menos eso creía. Puede que sus padres no le hicieran mucho caso, pero le daban libertad. Puede que mucha gente le diera de lado, pero tenía amigos de verdad –amigas, Miranda y Lizzie-, vivía sin complejos, cultivaba sus aficiones, leía libros, sacaba Excelentes, hacía lo que quería y no le importaba que se riera de él gente que sabía menos de la mitad de la mitad que él. Ja. Iba a ser director de cine algún día. Trabajaba duro. Procuraba ayudar, daba buenos consejos, no cedía a la presión, no le daba importancia a las cosas que no la tenían. Esa era la teoría, al menos, y si no todo iba siempre así, más o menos tiraba apoyándose en su gente cuando la necesitaba. Así que, ¿cuándo se había puesto todo su mundo patas arriba?  
Había tardado un montón en admitirse a sí mismo lo que le pasaba, y eso que le pasaba desde siempre, pero a mitad de aquel curso las cosas se encadenaron y había tenido que enfrentarse a los hechos: quería a Lizzie más que como amiga, y punto. Argh.  
Fue reconocerlo una vez, una, y todo se volvió un condenado laberinto. Cuántos miedos, cuántos nerviosismos, cuántos bloqueos mentales, cuántos nudos en la garganta, cuántas veces le había dicho aquellas cosas y muchas otras en sus paseos solitarios, o tumbado en la cama y mirando al techo, o esperando en la cafetería a que llegasen ella y Miranda, pero a la cara no, nunca. Suspiró. Porque ¿y si con aquello se cargaba de un solo golpe una amistad que venía durando nada menos que catorce años, desde el día en que Lizzie McGuire vino al mundo? Era como meter la serpiente en el Edén, había visto cosas así mil veces, y las había leído otras mil seiscientas. "¿Y si la pierdes para siempre porque no fuiste lo bastante listo como para mantener cerrada la bocaza, eh?", le decía el Gordo pesimista.

Pero eso sólo era una parte del problema. A veces lograba callarle la boca y actuar, y entonces parecía que ella no podría verle jamás de otra manera por mucho que él dijera, hiciera o intentara. Era como ser invisible. Aunque estuviera allí para ella, aunque le diera confianza, aunque le hubiera dicho de un millón de maneras lo maravillosa que era de todas las maneras que se le habían ocurrido, Lizzie no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Una sonrisa y un "¡gracias, Gordo!" Gordo y nada más, Gordo, como siempre, solamente Gordo.  
A veces pensaba que no era su tipo. A ella le había gustado Ethan Craft, alto, rubio y popular y de coeficiente intelectual cero. Había salido con un tal Ronnie, o Lonnie, o lo que fuera, un imbécil alto y rubio de coeficiente intelectual cero que era el repartidor de periódicos de su barrio, hasta había tenido la mala suerte de ver su primer beso por accidente (eso había empezado la cadena "¿celoso yo? ¡Qué va!"). Había salido unos días con Frankie Muniz, alto, moreno y famoso y de coeficiente intelectual cero, ¿hola? ¿Alguien ve una pauta aquí? Gordo ni siquiera había dado el estirón. Ella era _un poco_ más alta que él. _Un poco._ Argh.  
Una vez, una, había estado a punto de conseguir invitarla a salir. Era una noche en que ella lo miraba a los ojos en el porche de su casa y él se sentía lleno de un extraño valor, en la que de pronto nada parecía tener importancia y la vida parecía hecha para jugársela a cara o cruz. Les habían interrumpido en el momento decisivo; según como se mirara, había perdido su oportunidad o se había salvado de la catástrofe. Y hacía unos días, a final de curso, ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla, uno, tras leer su dedicatoria en su libro de firmas, "eres la mejor, no cambies, y te lo estoy diciendo de verdad". Pero era un cumplido de amigo, y era un beso de amiga. Amigos, eso eran. ¿Era poco? Ni hablar. ¿Era suficiente? ¡Argh! Refunfuñando para sí, se forzó a pensar en lo que sabía sobre cómo volaban los aviones y sobre los antiguos romanos.  
–¿Pensando en Lizzie? –le sobresaltó una voz grave y profunda, la voz de Darth Vader.  
Gordo botó sobre su equipaje, y Larry Tudgeman, el otro genio de su clase, el de los sapos y el helio, apareció ante él con una maleta casi más grande que él mismo y lo miró con cara de circunstancias. Larry era alto, escuálido y moreno y no era como los demás, y esa era la forma suave de decirlo. No sólo adoraba _Star Wars, Star Trek_ y el Señor de los Anillos, sacaba Excelentes en todas las asignaturas (como el propio Gordo y Margaret Chan, Míster Dig los llamaba en clase "Gandalf, Galadriel y Elrond"), leía astrofísica por placer, amaba el Museo de Ciencias Naturales y o bien llevaba la misma camiseta desde Segundo Grado o bien tenía una enorme colección de camisetas iguales para todos los días de la semana (no sabía qué alternativa era más rara), sino que además respiraba seguridad en sí mismo por los cuatro costados. Desde que él lo conocía, nada había logrado arrebatársela.  
–¿Qué?  
Un susurro profundo, ronco y metálico:  
–Lizzie. Se te nota. En la cara de estar tragando un limón.  
Negarlo no tenía sentido. A Larry le había gustado Lizzie tiempo atrás, incluso había tenido una cita con ella, que era más de lo que Gordo podía decir, y reconocía los síntomas con facilidad. Primero él y ahora el señor Dig, ¿es que lo llevaba escrito en la camiseta?  
–Ya te dije que la evitaras –dijo Tudgeman/Vader, sentándose a su lado. Suspiro metálico-. Lizzie te traerá por la calle de la amargura, créeme. No es sano que la polilla mire demasiado a la estrella azul.  
Se sintió tentado de volver a decirle "No necesito tu compasión, Tudgeman", como siempre, pero tampoco eso tendría sentido ahora. Así que se dio por vencido y enterró la cabeza entre las manos.  
–No puedo hacer eso. Ni quiero. Ni querría si pudiera, ¿de acuerdo?  
–Vale, bien. Comprendido. De acuerdo. Eres un caso perdido. La polilla se ha acercado demasiado. Ella es tu destino, tu maldición. Nada que hacer. Así es, pues así es. También yo sé lo que es eso, mi joven padawan. Examinemos tus opciones, entonces. Miranda no llega a Roma hasta dentro de una semana, ¿no?  
Gordo alzó la cabeza y asintió, expectante. "¿Por qué narices estoy hablando de esto con Tudgeman? ¿Tan desesperado estoy? Dios mío, espero que no".  
–Conveniente, sí. Casi demasiado, ¿no la habrás… ya me entiendes, quitado de en medio? –él lo miró con una ceja levantada-. Vale, olvídalo. Verás, tal como yo lo veo hay una pequeña abertura en la Estrella de la Muerte. No muy grande, nada fácil, pero un disparo bien dirigido puede crear una reacción en cadena y el calentamiento de todos los motores, si el piloto lo tira en el momento adecuado con apoyo de su escuadra, y la Fuerza le acompaña. Tú y ella, ella y tú, entre románticos edificios en ruinas, atardeceres de leyenda y estatuas de belleza ideal. ¿Le has dicho algo ya?  
–Yo… no.  
–Mejor, elemento sorpresa. Tienes algo. Ella te quiere mucho, ya lo sabes. Quizá aún no te quiera _,_ pero te quiere, y si no le gustas, al menos le gustas, ¿comprendes?  
–Eh… –la voz de Vader hablando de aquellos temas desconcertaba bastante, la verdad.  
–Tienes que aprovechar para sembrar las ideas en la mente sin que ella lo note, dejar que echen raíces, y cuando hayas abierto camino, ¡pum!, fuego. Una chica necesita un héroe que pelee por ella, "David Gordon es Aragorn". Necesita que la saques de quicio a veces, "David Gordon es Han Solo". Necesita _misterio_ , "David Gordon es Batman". Necesita saber que cuando te necesite, estarás allí para subirla a tu caballo, "David Gordon es…"  
–Un minuto, un minuto. Ella me conoce desde que tenía un día, he crecido con ella, lo sabe todo sobre mí, ¿cómo se supone voy a ser _misterioso_ , Tudgeman?  
Sólo esperaba que no dijera "haz como yo".  
–Hay un Montaraz en ti, Gordon, un Jedi encapuchado. Úsalo. Usa la mirada, intrígala, fúndete con el entorno, con los bosques, los museos, los fuegos artificiales. Que ella no pueda anticipar tus reacciones. Y sobre todo, si ella te dice "te quiero", tú dile "lo sé".  
–"Lo sé".  
–Es la clave.  
–Por curiosidad, ¿el método está comprobado? Es decir, ¿ha funcionado alguna vez?  
Larry Tudgeman esbozó un gesto de contrariedad.  
–Del todo, del todo, todavía no. Está en proceso.  
–¿En proceso?  
El cerebrito asintió con la cabeza, solemne, y luego miró hacia adelante.  
–Tarde o temprano –dijo, seguro y en tono confidencial (en tono Darth Vader confidencial)-, Kate caerá rendida en mis brazos. Es cosa hecha.  
El Montaraz David Gordon se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, y luego volvió a enterrar la cara entre las manos.  
–¡Gordo! –y esta vez los dos dieron un respingo. Los McGuire acababan de llegar al aeropuerto. Larry miró a Gordo, hizo una "V" con los dedos y la dirigió primero a sus ojos y luego a él.  
–Si me necesitas, estaré por aquí. Y recuerda, Gordon: _misterio_.

–¡Hola, Lizzie! ¡Eh, Matt! –y chocaron las manos. Curiosamente, Gordo y Matt congeniaban, aunque Matt no podía soportar a Lizzie y Lizzie no podía soportar a Matt, que pensaba a menudo que hubiera preferido diez mil veces tener un hermano mayor chulo como Gordo. Sus charlas eran geniales, tiroteos de comentarios entre genios. Como la graduación aún seguía en el aire y Lizzie prefería esconderse un poco entre la gente, fue el menor de los McGuire quien terminó colocándose al lado de Gordo mientras las familias de sus compañeros iban llenando el aeropuerto. Tras ellas llegó una mujer gruesa de cuello de toro, ojos diminutos, chaqueta gris, falda gris y cabello gris entró por la puerta principal, gruñéndole como un buldog al hombre del carro de las maletas, y tocó un silbato. Venía con un hombre joven con gafas y perilla que parecía una farola y sostenía una pila de libros.  
–¡Ugh! ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Matt.  
–"Eso" es miss Ungermeyer –en aquel momento, miss Ungermeyer se dedicaba a repartir miradas coléricas entre el hombre del carro, que no aparcaba donde ella quería, el de las gafas, que le bloqueaba el paso sin querer, y cualquier otro que se pusiera a tiro-. Va a ser nuestra directora estos cuatro años de Instituto. Dicen que si le entras por el ojo bueno, es un billete sólo de ida para una Universidad de la Ivy League.  
Ivy League. Matt tragó saliva.  
–¿Y si le entras por el malo? ¿Terminas de barrendero?  
–No. De ayudante del ayudante del barrendero.  
Los padres de los alumnos rodearon a la directora por todas partes.  
–¿Puede asegurarse de que no hay ajo ni productos con soja en lo que come Claire?  
–Miss Ungermeyer, Ricco tiene "codo de tenista", ¿alguien podría ayudarle con las…?  
–El inhalador de Veruca siempre debe estar cerca de su mesilla de noche…  
–Miss Ungermeyer, las alergias de Bethany son…  
Hubo un potente "¡ejem!" Ungermeyer le arrebató al hombre joven un micrófono que llevaba en alguna parte y que chirrió sonoramente, carraspeó y dijo secamente "¡dejen espacio!", y luego:  
–Escúchenme todos con _atención_. No estoy llevándome bebés conmigo, sino adolescentes que han logrado superar la Escuela Media. Si hay alguien aquí que no sabe qué puede comer, o qué ayuda necesita, o cómo gestionar su salud o sus asuntos, pueden cogerlo y llevárselo a casa, y el Instituto les devolverá el dinero del viaje. ¡Los que vengan, entiendo que saben arreglárselas! ¡Y no quiero oír una palabra más de este asunto!  
Las palabras "Ivy League" flotaron entre la concurrencia, y los padres tragaron saliva.  
–A lo largo de las próximas dos semanas, el señor Gibbs, aquí presente, y yo, guiaremos a su progenie en un recorrido por treinta y siete lugares de Roma que han marcado el rumbo de la Historia Universal. Cuando estos críos vuelvan a ustedes, al menos habrán sumergido los pies en el profundo lago de la cultura, eso puedo garantizárselo. Si eso les inspira a luchar por la grandeza, el Instituto sabrá guiarles. Si no, al menos tendrán algo en qué pensar cuando estén planchando camisas en un hotel.  
Miss Ungermeyer paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos a la espalda, seguida por el señor Gibbs. Miró a los chicos y se aclaró la voz:  
–Y ahora os hablo a vosotros. Como veis, algunos de vuestros compañeros han decidido no participar en este viaje. Han preferido celebrar su fin de curso como niños en algún parque temático (en el que, de paso, podrían ir pidiendo trabajo). Pero vosotros, que habéis dado un paso más, vosotros, que al contrario que ellos tenéis una oportunidad de no pasaros la vida tragando basura, ¡experimentaréis mañana mismo las delicias de la _cittá eterna!  
_ Guardó silencio, alzando las manos. Como nadie intervenía, ladró:  
–¡Roma! ¡La Ciudad Eterna! ¿Es que ninguno de vosotros ha leído nada sobre ella! ¡Recuerdo haberos pasado información! ¿A qué os habéis dedicado?  
Los alumnos retrocedieron imperceptiblemente, pero Gordo no. Le guiñó un ojo a Matt.  
–Mira y aprende –susurró, y dio un paso adelante. Aquello, por lo menos, se le daba bien.  
–¡Miss Ungermeyer! –la directora se volvió hacia él con cara de malas pulgas-. Leí hace tiempo _Auge y caída del Imperio Romano,_ de Gibbon. Me pareció interesante, pero un poco demasiado ideológico, así que probé con otros, Montanelli, la _Guerra de las Galias_ y cosas sobre Aníbal. De la Roma del Renacimiento leí _Artistas e inventores_ , y a la moderna, sobre todo Verdi, Garibaldi, el Risorgimento y los Camisas Negras, también he echado algún vistazo. Ni qué decir tiene que espero este viaje con mucha impaciencia –y sonrió. Como había previsto, Miss Ungermeyer se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos. Inmediatamente, Tudgeman levantó la mano, dispuesto a no quedarse atrás. La directora entornó sus ojos porcinos.  
–¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó, sonriente, a Gordo.  
–David Gordon.  
–David Gordon. Creo que en italiano eso significa "un pelota listillo con una doble agenda", ¿no?  
Decir que él se quedó de piedra era decir poco. Lo más desagradable que le había hecho un profesor en toda su vida era empeñarse en ponerle Notables en los exámenes. Gibbs se rió como una hiena, la profesora se rió también, una risa grosera y gutural, y la gente –¡borregos!– la acompañó tímidamente. Larry fingió sobre la marcha que estaba bostezando y estirándose, Lizzie se adelantó, indignada, pero no se atrevió a hablar ("¡Ivy League!", tragó saliva), y al fin Gordo abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla, apretó los dientes, furioso y sin saber qué decir, mantuvo la cabeza alta. La directora le dio la espalda y se dirigió a gritos a los demás.  
–¡Vamos! ¡Movimiento! Vigilad esas maletas, quiero verlas ya mismo en la zona de embarque, y a vosotros sentados en un sitio bien ordenado. ¡Ahora!  
–Menudo troll –comentó filosóficamente Matt, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¡Que te sea leve, colega!  
Sencillamente genial. Lo que faltaba, un poco más de emoción en la tranquila existencia de David Zephyr Gordon.

La zona de embarque estaba a unos pocos pasos, así que Lizzie se volvió hacia sus padres y sonrió tímidamente. Ellos la abrazaron. Su padre se soltó a los pocos segundos, pero su madre siguió abrazada a ella. Podía sentirla temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Era el primer viaje largo que hacía sola.  
–Mamá, son sólo dos semanas –murmuró, conmovida a su pesar.  
–Cariño, tiene que irse –con delicadeza, Sam McGuire se inclinó y separó a su esposa y a su hija, y acarició la nuca de esta. La señora McGuire miró a Lizzie negando con la cabeza, y de pronto, como por arte de magia, a ella dejó de importarle que las estuvieran viendo. Mandando a paseo su estatus social, sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas.  
–Estaré bien, te lo prometo –le susurró al cabo, y luego se apartó. Por una vez, su padre no citó a nadie, vivo o muerto. Sostuvo a su esposa y, serio otra vez, levantó la mirada hacia Gordo, que observaba la despedida a unos pasos con su propia maleta en la mano y un nudo en la garganta.  
–Cuida de ella allí, David –y aunque "ella" dijo "¡Papá!" y se rió, abrazándolo, Gordo irguió los hombros ("¡la espalda recta!"), y asintió. Transportada por aquella oleada de sentimiento familiar, Lizzie incluso abrazó a Matt, que de pronto (quién sabía por qué, qué pequeño bicho raro era) miraba para todas partes con cara de sentirse culpable. Le acarició la cabeza.  
–Cuídate, bicho.  
Y se giró, y tirando de la maleta, acompañada por Gordo, conteniendo las lágrimas, entró a la zona de embarque. Los McGuire la vieron desaparecer, y luego su padre le pasó el brazo a su madre por el hombro, ella le dio la mano a Matt, y los tres abandonaron el aeropuerto.

La tristeza se fue y la emoción del viaje regresó con toda su fuerza. ¡Italia! Mientras aguardaban en la cola, el enorme y rubísimo Ethan Craft apareció por detrás de ellos y rodeó con los brazos los hombros de Gordo y de Lizzie.  
–¡Chicos, vamos a ir adonde inventaron los espaguetis! –y, se alejó, riendo, su enorme mochila a cuestas. Gordo negó con la cabeza, pero Lizzie rió; aunque a aquellas alturas había renunciado completamente a Ethan Craft (él le había dicho directamente que eran amigos y que eso serían siempre, ella se había hecho a la idea) y aunque tuviera la cabeza hueca, no podía evitarlo, seguía cayéndole bien. ¡Y era tan guapo! Por desgracia, la siguiente en pasar fue Kate, con un elegante vestido de color lila, tacones altos y maleta de ruedas. Parecía toda una adulta. Venía sin Claire Miller y su equipo habitual (probablemente habrían preferido el parque temático), pero se construiría uno nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no era la primera vez que lo veían. Desde luego, los ignoró, pero su mirada relucía de malicia.  
–¿Cuántas Lizzies hacen falta para arruinar una graduación? ¡Una! –dijo en voz alta, mirando al aire, y ella volvió a sentir aquella especie de patada por dentro. ¿Cómo lo hacía para dar siempre, siempre en el blanco? Y entonces, lo inesperado. Tudgeman, que estaba delante de ellos, se volvió.  
–Kate, Kate –hizo resonar su voz metálica mientras negaba con la cabeza, la mirada profunda, una media sonrisa en la cara. –Me decepcionas. ¿No sabes que hay tropezones (y encuentros) que estaban escritos en el libro del Destino?  
La diva se quedó congelada en el sitio, pero sólo un momento.  
–Tudgeman, ¿de dónde has sacado la idea de que _tú_ puedes hablar _conmigo_? –replicó toda engreída, la voz a doscientos cincuenta grados bajo cero. –En Italia o donde sea, sigues siendo el mismo _bicho raro_ –y se alejó, levantando la nariz y respirando indignación por los cuatro costados. Sin desconcertarse lo más mínimo, él la vio alejarse y se fue por su lado, sonriendo misteriosamente y empujando su inmensa maleta. Gordo y Lizzie se miraron un momento, y luego se encogieron de hombros. Tudgeman.


	3. Aventuras

Gordo despertó el primero aquella mañana. Entrecerrando los ojos a la luz del Sol, recordó que estaba volando sobre el Atlántico en el asiento de un avión de la Lufthansa. Comenzó a estirarse, y se quedó paralizado. Lizzie, dormida, había posado la cabeza sobre en su hombro, podía sentir su pelo contra la mejilla, y eso le espabiló más rápido que un cubo de agua con hielos. Inmóvil, contuvo la respiración, "¡que no cunda el pánico!" ¿Qué debía hacer? "¡No la despiertes, idiota! ¿O sí? Si ahora se despierta y ve que yo no la he despertado cuando me he despertado, es decir, bien, diría, creo, yo, eh… a ver, ¿qué haría yo si fuera Miranda? ¿Qué haría Miranda si fuera ella, es decir, Lizzie, si fuera Miranda, o si Miranda no fuera Miranda y fuera…?" Pero el rostro de ella brillaba con la luz de la mañana, confiado y en paz, tenía la boca entreabierta, en sueños parecía más niña, y no pudo evitar que se le contagiara aquella serenidad. Sonrió. Que no le preguntaran por qué, pero de pronto sintió que todo era exactamente como debía ser. Sintiéndose muy afortunado, recolocó la manta sobre los hombros de ella. Luego apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y, en silencio, la miró dormir. Por la ventana, el cielo tocaba la tierra.

El avión de la Lufthansa había despegado hacia las alturas el día anterior, y había atravesado como una flecha la masa de nubes grises para emerger al otro lado. Lizzie, cuyo asiento estaba junto al pasillo, entorpecía constantemente la lectura de Gordo inclinándose para mirar la tierra y el mar desde arriba hasta que este desistió y se dedicó a bromear con ella y a señalar las formas de las nubes mientras el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Hablaron, hablaron y hablaron todo el día, hablaron hasta que les mandaron callar y después, en susurros, hasta que volvieron a mandarlos callar. Él los inmortalizó a los dos con su cámara y repitió de los aperitivos de todos los carritos, y más tarde volvió a su libro y ella se dedicó a escuchar música. Cenaron en unas bandejas cubiertas de papel de plata que les trajo una sonriente azafata, después volvieron a mandarles callar y, cubriéndose con las mantas desechables, se habían dormido en sus asientos mientras volaban sobre el Océano Atlántico.

Al final ella abrió los ojos, claro, y aceptó sin ninguna extrañeza su "ah, bueno, no quería despertarte". Tomaron tierra en Roma cuando el Sol comenzaba a bajar en el cielo anaranjado (misterios del cambio horario) para subir a un autobús amarillo, espoleados por los gruñidos de Miss Ungermeyer, y lanzarse en él a lo desconocido. Gordo fotografió a las ancianas mendigas de negro que extendían las manos a la salida del aeropuerto, al conductor vestido de legionario y la ciudad vista desde la ventana del autobús.  
Roma era grandiosa, llena de poesía, vida y de ruido, y con Lizzie a su lado, riendo, asombrándose, preguntando, se encontró por primera vez con los colosos de mármol blanco, con las iglesias llenas de estatuas, con la lejana cúpula del Vaticano. "¿Qué es eso?" "El puente de Sant´Angelo, lo del otro lado es un castillo que fue residencia papal…", "¡Gordo! ¿Y eso de ahí?" "Una fuente de Bernini, del barroco, pero no me acuerdo exactamente de cómo…" "¡Gordo, mira, eso lo conozco, el Coliseo!" "Gordo, ojalá Miranda estuviera aquí…" Ya era de noche cuando bajaron en el barrio del Trastévere (Ethan Craft se había quedado dormido, la boca abierta en forma de "O", y alguien tuvo que despertarlo de un codazo), entre las voces gritonas y musicales de los italianos, los hermosos edificios de colores, pequeños y abigarrados, las enredaderas que corrían por todas partes, las flores en los balcones, y se internaron en el laberinto de plazas y callejuelas. Se cruzaron con bicicletas que chirriaban, vieron las sombras alargadas de las gaviotas del Tíber y al fin estaban en el hotel, a la luz rojiza y dorada de las farolas. Gibbs se quedó en la puerta y los contó mientras iban entrando, atusándose nerviosamente la perilla y colocándose las gafas de pasta. Nada más llegar, Ethan se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. El gerente del hotel, un italiano de enormes bigotes, se lo quedó mirando con dos ojos enormes también.  
–¡Bienvenidos al Hotel Cambini! –ladró finalmente Miss Ungermeyer, surgiendo de detrás de Gibbs, las manos a la espalda. –Aquellos a los que se les haya pasado por la cabeza que como hay dieciséis de vosotros y una sola yo podéis despistarme y hacer alguna excursioncita, volved a pensároslo. No solamente soy más rápida, más inteligente y más experimentada en la vida que todos vosotros juntos, sino que además domino perfectamente el italiano y todo el personal de este hotel es de mi confianza, y me informará al instante de cualquier conducta sospechosa. Aquí tenéis a Giorgio, Giorgio Averni –dijo, señalando con la cabeza al gerente uniformado-. Domina perfectamente su juego, lo mismo que yo el mío –Giorgio asintió con la cabeza, firme como un militar, y frunció sus formidables bigotes. Sus ojos eran prominentes como los de un sapo, y parecían moverse de forma independiente-. Ninguna luz en los cuartos después de las once. Si alguno sale de su cuarto a esas horas, ¡será severamente castigado! Si alguno sale del hotel sin el grupo, ¡será severamente castigado! Nos levantamos a las siete de la mañana, y habrá un encargado de despertaros, que tendrá que levantarse un rato antes. Será... ¡David Gordon! Si alguno falta al desayuno, siete y cuarto, ¡será severamente castigado! Se desayunará y se cenará aquí, y se comerá donde yo lo diga. Si alguno falta cuando el autobús vaya a salir, ¡será severamente castigado! Si alguno se comporta de una forma que yo no considere apropiada, se ríe fuera de sitio, habla cuando debería estar callado o no puede responder a una pregunta sobre lo que he explicado, ¡será severamente castigado! Los castigos seguirán un régimen ascendente, y os aseguro que no os gustarán. El que sea castigado tres veces, o más de las que yo considere admisibles, ¡será enviado a casa de inmediato, y no se le devolverá el dinero del viaje! Ahora pasaremos a asignar las habitaciones. David Gordon, con Ethan Craft en la habitación 501.  
–¿En números americanos? –preguntó Ethan, abriendo los ojos y bostezando. Miss Ungermeyer ni siquiera se dignó responder. En cambio, miró a Gordo.  
–¿Algún problema con eso, señor Gordon?  
–No –dijo él sosteniéndole la mirada, gris acero contra verde mar. –La habitación me da igual, Miss Ungermeyer.  
–No tener carácter es tan malo como ser un pelota, supongo. Harán buena pareja –dijo la directora, arrugando el gesto. Parecía haberlos observado con cuidado, intentaba hacer las combinaciones más desagradables –¡Tudgeman! Con Johnson. ¡McKenzie! ¡Con Adelstein! ¡McGuire! –y la miró a los ojos, y ella adivinó lo que venía después. "No", pensó. "De ninguna manera y bajo ninguna circunstancia compartiré habitación con…"  
–Me cogeré la cama al lado de la ventana. ¿No te importa, no? –Kate enarcó las cejas para dejar más claro que estaba preguntando por pura cortesía.  
"¡Sí!, pensó Lizzie a gritos, pero contestó "No", y lo peor fue que además sonrió. Kate comenzó el despliegue de su impresionante _boutique_ personal de rosas, azules, malvas y púrpuras por toda la habitación. ¿Por qué, entre todas las chicas, tenía que haberle tocado precisamente ella? Es decir, ¿qué le había hecho ella a Miss Ungermeyer? Kate se bastaba y se sobraba para arruinarle todo el viaje a Roma entre sesión y sesión de manicura, para que se sintiera siempre contra la alfombra de la graduación, con las miradas fijas en ella, el vestido repetido y las horrendas risitas a la espalda.

–Dormiré mejor con el edredón suizo, desde luego. Esto irá allí, y eso allá, ¡espero que no haya moscas, no las soporto! Ah, y Lizzie… –suavizó ligeramente su expresión de máscara egipcia- …ya que somos compañeras de habitación y vamos a pasar un montón de tiempo juntas, quiero que sepas que _entiendo_ que quieras dejarlo atrás, la vergüenza y todo eso, y volver a empezar en el Instituto. Créeme, lo _entiendo_.  
–¿Sí? –"¿o estás intentando empezar tu nuevo grupo de seguidoras conmigo? Porque si es eso, _ni lo sueñes_ ", pensó Lizzie. Y por otra parte, su otra Lizzie, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada. Porque conocía a Kate y había sido su amiga, y ahora estaba siempre tan segura de todo, y reinaba, y marcaba el ritmo, y nunca parecía tener vergüenza… Sí, ella tenía ese sueño. "¿No podría pasarme ese poder de alguna manera? ¿Cómo voy a poder cumplir mis sueños si sigo tropezándome por todas partes? Pero no quiero convertirme en una diva, yo…" Kate la miró directamente a los ojos, como leyéndole el pensamiento, como saliendo un momento de detrás de la barrera e invitándola a entrar, y eso la hizo sentirse terriblemente dividida.  
–Es un gran sueño. Un sueño enorme. No vas a poder hacerlo sola, ni sin pagar un precio. En realidad, quizá ni siquiera puedas hacerlo. Quizá deberías _olvidarlo_ , sabes. Pero si tú…  
La interrumpió una oportuna llamada a la puerta.  
–¡No estoy para nadie! –gritó Kate.  
–Bueno, yo quería ver a Lizzie –la voz de Gordo al otro lado. Feliz de poder escurrirse, ella se levantó al momento, sonrió disculpándose, y se apresuró a salir de la habitación todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Gordo aguardaba allí, de espaldas a la puerta, vigilando el pasillo: si Ungermeyer aparecía por allí, les caería su primer "severo castigo". En cuanto ella salió, la cogió del brazo y, sin mediar palabra, se internó con ella por una puerta lateral que daba a un oscuro tramo de escaleras. La arrastró hacia arriba.  
–¡Vamos!  
–Gordo, ¿qué haces? ¿Y Ungermeyer?  
–Cenando, la tengo vigilada.  
–¿Adónde vamos?  
–¡Cierra los ojos!  
–¿Qué?  
–¡Cierra los ojos, McGuire, confía en mí!  
Con una especie de vértigo en el estómago, Lizzie hizo lo que le decía. Volvían a estar sobre suelo firme. Oyó a Gordo abrir una puerta, se dejó llevar por su mano y sintió en el rostro el olor a viento y a flor, a río y a noche.  
–Ya puedes abrirlos –dijo Gordo, soltándole el brazo. Lo hizo. Estaban en la azotea, en lo más alto del Hotel Cambini, llena de grandes macetas, y San Pedro del Vaticano brillaba a lo lejos en todo su esplendor, blanco y apacible como una perla del tamaño de la luna llena, grandioso en la oscuridad de la noche romana. Cientos de pintorescos tejados se extendían en todas direcciones, y podían oír la lejana música de violín y del habla italiana allá en las plazas, sentir el olor del Tíber y de las flores del Trastévere, el murmullo de los pasos y las voces de la ciudad, el brillo, lejano y tenue, de las estrellas. Maravillada, Lizzie dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro y de alegría, y luego se volvió hacia su amigo.  
–Bastante chulo, ¿no? –le dijo este, sonriendo a su manera.  
–¡Es fantástico! –y sin mediar palabra, los dos se apoyaron en la barandilla de la azotea, y sus miradas se perdieron en la inmensidad de Roma.  
–¿Sabes qué, Gordo? –preguntó al cabo Lizzie, sin apartar la vista del panorama. –No voy a dejar que Kate Saunders me arruine este viaje. Yo… prométeme algo.  
–Lo que sea –esa respuesta no era la típica de Gordo, aguda, distante, un punto irónica, pero Lizzie, ensimismada, no lo notó. Y tampoco notó que él la estaba mirando.  
–Prométeme que este no será un viaje sin más, que haremos las cosas que queremos hacer, que encontraremos aventuras-. Levantó la vista hacia él. –Tú y yo. Quiero decir, esta es una oportunidad. Empezar de nuevo, y… ¿cuento contigo?  
Lo miró, y él la miró a los ojos un momento, y luego pareció despertar.  
–¡Sí! Quiero decir, claro. Tienes razón. Hmmm… Tú y yo, aventuras. Suena bien. Trato hecho.  
Lizzie le sonrió. ¡Qué haría ella sin Gordo!  
–Trato hecho –dijo a su vez, y volvió a sumergirse en las luces de Roma.


	4. Valisari

La Fontana di Trevi es la joya del Barroco, y en ella trabajaron por más de cien años artistas de la talla de Gian Lorenzo Bernini, Pietro da Cortona, Nicholo Salvi y Giovanni Pannini por encargo del Papado. Construida sobre el punto final del Aqua Virgo, uno de los antiguos acueductos de Roma en el año 1629, los últimos retoques se dan en 1762. Es decir, se empieza en un mundo y se termina en otro. Esta es la imagen de Neptuno, el dios romano de las aguas, y el resto son alegorías de otras divinidades de la Antigua Roma…  
Y además, era bellísima. Enorme e imponente, el agua fluía por todas partes, y las tres estatuas, el gigante barbudo y las dos mujeres, auténticos gigantes, los miraban desde sus pedestales con sus sabios y ciegos ojos de piedra.  
–…a lo largo de los siglos, gente de todos los rincones del mundo han lanzado su moneda a las aguas y ha pedido un deseo, pasando por alto, como todos los idiotas supersticiosos, que uno tiene exactamente la suerte que se gana con su trabajo duro e incesante. ¡Vámonos de aquí! _¡Scusi! ¡Grazie!_ –Miss Ungermeyer, barbotando, se abrió paso entre la gente.  
Lizzie pensó un momento con la cabeza baja y se volvió hacia Gordo.  
–¿Sabes qué? Olvídate de ella, ¡venga, pide un deseo!  
–Estoy en Roma con Lizzie McGuire, es suficiente. Pídelo tú, te estás muriendo de ganas –respondió él, cruzándose de brazos. Tudgeman, la antena puesta, asintió aprobador.  
Ella le sonrió y sacó la moneda –un euro- de su bolso. Al principio, la multitud de mendigos de Roma, su aspecto miserable, sus temblores y sus deformidades la impresionaban de tal forma que pasaba ante ellos bajando lo cabeza, las mejillas coloradas, y luego volvía corriendo y les daba lo que llevaba en el monedero. Eso fue hasta que Gordo la tomó aparte y le mostró la foto de las ancianas vestidas de negro que había tomado en el aeropuerto; dos de los brazos eran muy poco ancianiles, el uno por lo peludo y el otro por lo joven, y a este último se le veía una pulsera cara. "Hay un montón de pícaros, Lizzie, aparecen siempre donde hay turistas. Tienes un buen corazón, pero que no te manipulen. Si quieres ayudar de verdad, busca una organización de la que te fíes".  
Cerró los ojos y la lanzó hacia atrás. Un segundo infinito, y oyó el chapoteo. Cuando abrió los ojos, un guapo chico italiano se había materializado al otro lado de la plaza y la miraba por encima de sus gafas de sol.  
Por alguna razón, Lizzie pensó que muchos romanos descendían de duques y príncipes: los rasgos del chico eran tan finos y bien marcados como los de las estatuas, era delgado y no obstante, atlético, fornido, de un moreno que parecía bronce. El cabello, oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, era suave y largo, pero los mechones caían en perfecto orden. Bastante alto, pero tendría su edad. Cazadora negra, vaqueros caros y cómodas zapatillas de deporte, parecía congelado en mitad de un gesto, los ojos eran oscuros, del azul de las aguas profundas y, no cabía duda, la miraban a ella a través de toda la gente de la plaza. "En realidad estaba pidiendo un Instituto sin turbulencias" pensó Lizzie, el corazón latiéndole como un tambor, "pero… pero esto también me vale".  
Entonces, increíblemente, _él_ comenzó a acercarse.  
Gordo, que estaba diciendo algo, se dio cuenta de que Lizzie no le escuchaba, siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño. Pero el chico italiano no llegó hasta ellos. Un hombre calvo y enorme con gafas de sol apareció por detrás, le puso la mano en el hombro –no como a un niño, sino respetuosamente, como se dirige uno a alguien importante- y le dijo algo. Ella sólo captó el nombre, "Paolo". El italiano dudó, volvió a mirar a Lizzie y luego desapareció entre la multitud con el calvo gigante.  
–¡Vamos! O nos van a dejar atrás, y Ungermeyer nos montará un escándalo –dijo Gordo, entornando los ojos, y se pusieron en camino. –¿Qué ha pasado ahí?  
–Nada –contestó Lizzie volviendo a Tierra, aunque todavía le parecía flotar. Rápidamente, 1) se ruborizó, 2) miró al suelo, 3) se arregló el pelo con la mano, y 4) parpadeó varias veces. Gordo reconoció los Síntomas, y notó algo así como un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Para esto acababan de salir de meses y meses de Ethan Craft? Se consoló pensando que era la última vez que veían a aquel italiano, y dejando a la espalda las miradas de piedra de la Fontana, se internaron en las calles de Roma. Pero el Destino no jugaba de su bando aquel día.

– _Scusa_ , ¿te importa que me siente aquí?  
Habían parado en una heladería para reponer fuerzas mientras Ungermeyer discutía algún misterioso asunto del instituto gruñendo a través del teléfono. Ethan, emocionado, había afirmado que un _gelato_ italiano tenía _el doble_ de azúcar que un americano, y todo el mundo había querido probarlo (el grande, el de dos bolas), salvo Kate, que había puesto cara de asco y se había ido a comprar yogurt helado un poco más lejos. Llevaban cuatro monumentos y bastantes caminatas, y un poco de energía era indispensable para seguir adelante. Gordo había ido a guardar cola y Lizzie, acalorada, estaba disfrutando de la sombra de la terraza y de las pintorescas vistas cuando _él_ –el mismo, lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte- apareció de la nada y se colocó frente a ella, inclinándose con gentileza. Sin saber aún si estaba soñando, asintió. El italiano le tendió la mano y la estrechó con delicadeza, como si fuera a besársela, pero no lo hizo. Hablaba con un ligero acento y su voz era aterciopelada, musical. A unos pasos de distancia, divisó al hombre calvo de las gafas oscuras, de pie entre la gente. Pero pronto _él_ absorbió su atención.  
–Siento haberme quedado mirando antes. Claro que debes estar acostumbrada, pero eres increíblemente parecida a una amiga mía, y por un momento pensé… debes haber pensado que los italianos no tenemos modales. ¿Podrás perdonarme?  
–Yo… ¡claro! No pasa nada, no pensé... yo… Qué va.  
"Buen trabajo, Lizzie McGuire. Ahora va a pensar que eres tonta de capirote".  
–¿Va de corazón?  
–Eh… sí.  
–Mucho gusto, entonces. Ahora que estamos en paz, me llamo Paolo, Paolo Valisari.  
–Oh, hum, soy Lizzie McGuire. Estoy aquí de viaje cultural con… con el instituto.  
Notó cómo se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo. Paolo repitió "Lizzie", como paladeándolo, y a ella le gustó el sonido de su propio nombre. Entonces él le preguntó algo, algo que tenía que ver con sus padres, o con el instituto, o quizá con la música que le gustaba; pensando después en la conversación, no lograba recordar una palabra. Pero sí que recordó que habían hablado, que habían reído, la mirada azul e intensa de Paolo, sus bromas, sus cumplidos, y que su corazón había latido como si fuera a estallar, y que aquellos… ¿cinco minutos? ¿Diez minutos? habían sido un parpadeo.  
Los interrumpió un carraspeo. Gordo, con dos helados de dos bolas cada uno en las manos y cara de pocos amigos, aguardaba junto a la mesa.  
–Perdona –le dijo-, ese es mi asiento.  
Paolo se puso en pie al instante.  
– _Scusa, ragazzo._ Mi nombre es Paolo Valisari y no he podido resistirme a charlar un momento con tu encantadora amiga. ¿Tú eres?  
–Es Gor…  
–Me llamo David Gordon. ¿Quién es ese de atrás? El de gafas oscuras, un metro noventa y cinco centímetros o así...  
–Oh, es Sergei. Es amigo mío.  
–Ah, amigo tuyo. Lizzie, tenemos que irnos, Ungermeyer está juntando a la gente. Nos acabamos el helado por el camino.  
–¡Gordo, no seas alcornoque! –intervino Lizzie, riendo. –Paolo esta en el Instituto, como nosotros. No es un secuestrador. Me había confundido con una amiga…  
–¿Otra amiga suya?  
–Tranquila, Lizzie. _È normale._ No tenéis ninguna referencia mía, sólo soy un desconocido que se ha sentado de pronto en su sitio y está hablando contigo. No hay ofensa. A lo mejor si luego me buscáis en Internet… Paolo Valisari, debería haber algo.  
Confundido por sus maneras, Gordo dudó. Lizzie se puso en pie para despedirle, los ojos brillantes, y Paolo se inclinó otra vez, le tendió la mano y cuando ella se acercó, dudó un momento y luego la atrajo hacia sí para darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Gordo volvió a gruñir. De pronto, Sergei estaba junto a Paolo, que sonrió.  
– _Ci vediamo_ , Lizzie. Llámame loco, pero tengo el presentimiento de que volveremos a vernos. Suerte buscando aventuras. Y mucho gusto, David Gordon –y se fue como había venido, desapareciendo entre la gente.  
Lizzie, las mejillas coloradas, fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.  
–¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡David Zephyr Gordon, tú no eres mi padre!  
–Pues… pues… no, estoy bastante seguro de que no. ¿Menta con chocolate o vainilla y fresa?  
Pensó en ponerse en marcha barbilla en alto y sin tocar el helado para demostrarle su enfado, ¡pero qué se había creído!, pero luego lo miró una segunda vez, allí con los hombros encogidos y la vainilla y la fresa empezando a derretirse, y no pudo contener la sonrisa. Después de todo, era Gordo, y sólo se preocupaba por ella.  
–Qué tonto eres. Anda, dame el de vainilla.

La diferencia entre Gordo y el resto de la gente eran, sencillamente, las cosas a las que elegía prestar atención. La Basílica de Santa María Sopra Minerva era inmensa, de techos azules y dorados, y en forma de inmensa cruz, y hacía que se sintiera extraño, y él se había centrado en ese sentimiento. El Panteón, con su enorme cúpula (Larry Tudgeman había explicado a quien había querido escucharle cómo la habían construido sin grúas, llenándolo todo de arena, y por dónde iba el agua cuando había lluvia) y la tumba del rey Víctor Manuel, le había parecido imponente, pero no le había tocado de aquella manera. Él era judío, suponía, y estaba circuncidado, aunque no era nada determinado, no en realidad. Caminando por los suelos de mármol, entre las estatuas de los santos y los chorros de luz que caían de las ventanas, pensaba que sus padres nunca le habían hablado de religión, y que la única ceremonia más o menos religiosa a la que había asistido en su vida había sido su propio Bar Mitzvah, el año anterior.  
 _"_ _Baruch Atah Adonai  
_ _Eloheynu melech ha'olam  
_ _Asher bachar banu mikol ha'amim  
_ _V'natan lanu et Torato  
_ _Baruch Atah Adonai notein haTorah".  
_ _"_ _Te alabamos, Señor Eterno, Soberano del Universo. Nos has llamado a Tu servicio dándonos tu Ley. Te alabamos, oh Señor, Dador de la Ley"._ Lo había leído de corrido, sin pensarlo siquiera. En los libros que leía siempre pasaba de largo ante el tema. Pero ahora no. Ahora se paró ante la estatua de la Virgen, que lo miraba entre flores y candelas. Ella era judía, ¿no? Era algo que nunca había pensado en profundo. Algo que había visto desde fuera, que había dejado por poco importante. Así era todo el mundo que conocía. Lizzie era protestante, pero no lo era, y Miranda era católica, un poco más (¿no había hecho la Primera Comunión hacía años?), como la virgen y la Basílica, pero tampoco lo era. Creía. Es decir, ahora que lo pensaba, no lo sabía, pero ella nunca había dicho o hecho nada que significara que ella…  
Con su exclamación, Lizzie vino a interrumpir aquella línea de pensamientos.  
–Gordo… ¡mira esto! Dios mío, ¡es un cantante! ¡Un cantante famoso!  
–¡Lizzie! Esto es una iglesia, ¡no se puede hablar!  
Pero terminó acercándose, ella poseía ese talento. Le mostró la página web de Paolo en el móvil; él aparecía con una guitarra eléctrica delante de una multitud, los focos brillando, el pelo al viento. Era bastante completa, la verdad. "Página de inicio, Tienda, Conciertos, Música, Fotos, Vídeos, Comunidad, Fans de Paolo y Bella".  
–¿Y si lo ha montado él? Ya sabes, con photoshop… –susurró, y mientras lo decía supo que estaba diciendo una idiotez. Ella puso los ojos en blanco al mejor estilo D. Z. G. antes de contestar:  
–¿Y también ha montado la página en Wikipedia?  
Gordo, que había seguido bajando, se sobresaltó.  
–¿Has visto a la chica?  
–¿Se parece a mí, verdad? Es su amiga. Eso demuestra que estaba diciendo…  
–¿Se parece? ¡Es _idéntica_ a ti! El pelo es más oscuro, pero la cara… por un momento he pensado que eras tú.  
"La chica" era Bella, eran un dúo, cantaba con él, y por cómo se abrazaban en escena, no sólo cantaban juntos. Llevaba una intrincada pulsera plateada de complejo diseño que, por alguna razón, le resultó familiar, y había rasgos, toques diferentes, pero hubiera pasado perfectamente por Lizzie. Más madura, algo más adulta, pero allí estaba, hombro con hombro con él, a su lado en el concierto, sonriendo, Paolo y Bella, Bella y Paolo. Como la noche y el día, invierno y primavera, fuego y agua. Parecían la pareja perfecta.  
–¿Ves? Estaba diciendo la verdad, me confundió con ella. ¡Gordo, hemos conocido a un famoso! ¡Y tú que pensabas que era un criminal!  
Hubo un gruñido de Ungermeyer en su dirección. Advertencia Número Uno. No solía haber una Advertencia Número Dos, y Beth Leppard, Parker McKenzie y algunos otros ya lo habían descubierto aquel mismo día.  
–Lo discutimos en el hotel, ¿de acuerdo?

Anochecía, y el agotado grupo de escuela media recaló en el hotel para descansar de un día intenso. La Fontana di Trevi, el Panteón, Sopra Minerva, el Quirinal, el Campo de Marte, la Plaza de Venecia, el Gesú. Les dolían los pies de caminar, el cuello de levantarlo a lo alto y los ojos del brillante Sol de Roma. Habían comido _pizza_ italiana auténtica, de la cuadrada, cenaron espaguetis a la boloñesa y carne con salsa, y luego disfrutaron de un poco de tiempo libre antes de dormir. El atardecer encendía el cielo, y Gordo estaba sentado en el pequeño jardín, en la mesa redonda, a la luz de las velas. Escribía sus impresiones en su viejo cuaderno de apuntes, mordía el lápiz, borraba con la goma y no conseguía que le quedasen como él quería. "Estás distraído", pensó. Allá afuera, Larry Tudgeman había sacado la cabeza de entre los arbustos, había oteado el terreno, se había subido subió a un cobertizo para alcanzar una ventana (la de Kate) y dejando en ella una rosa sin nombre ni firma, había vuelto a saltar a los arbustos, y ahora sacaba la cabeza de cuando en cuando para espiar el resultado. Pobre chico. Estaba cogido de verdad. "Me recuerda a alguien", suspiró. "Igual deberíamos fundar un sindicato".  
–¿Gordo?  
Al volverse se encontró con la inconfundible sonrisa de Lizzie, que fue a sentarse a su lado. Venía con los cascos de música puestos. Él cerró el cuaderno, y ella dejó el bolso sobre la mesa. También se la veía cansada.  
–¿Qué escuchas? –preguntó.  
–El último disco de Paolo y Bella. No es malo. Es decir, si tú sigues en el rollo alternativo-oscuro-indie-roncarrolero-sinfónico-quiero-aullarle-a-la-luna o en el de Rat-Pac-sesentero-Frank Sinatra-Casablanca-tócala-otra-vez-Sam igual los odias por estar en la onda de pop-vamos-en-el-coche-todo-brilla-estoy-enamorado-y-me-encanta-mi-vida, pero… escucha.  
Acercó la cabeza y le dejó un auricular. Gordo, obediente, aplicó el oído unos segundos, la cabeza junto a la de ella.  
–Podría ser peor. Las voces son buenas. ¿Jabón perfumado?  
–¿Qué?  
–Uh… eh… nada. N-nada en absoluto. Una broma tonta.  
Lo había _dicho en alto._ ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Estaba perdiendo el control de aquello, ¿ahora quería que pensara que él se dedicaba a…? Ojalá que fuera verdad, ojalá que no le hubiera oído, francamente… pero parecía que ella no estaba prestando atención.  
–Necesito tu ayuda –luchando por evitar sonrojarse, la miró con fijeza. –Verás… Paolo me ha escrito. Me preguntó si visitábamos la Galleria Borghese mañana y le… le dije que sí. Quiere quedar conmigo. Enseñármela, y charlar un… un rato.  
–¿Le diste tu número? ¿A un chico al que no conoces?  
–Eso parece –sonrió débilmente ella.  
–Lizzie, dile que…  
–Ya le he dicho que sí.  
–¿Qué?  
–Gordo, ¡dijimos que queríamos vivir aventuras! Lo veré en un museo, con toda la gente, es famoso, es un encanto, ¿qué podría pasar? ¡Por favor, por favor, nunca conseguiré que Ungermeyer no me pille sin tus ideas, y lo sabes! Él parece tan simpático… Puede ser la oportunidad de mi vida.  
Miró los ojos de ella, ilusionados, ardientes, suplicantes, y lo que vio hundió más y más profundamente el puño de hielo en su estómago. La oscuridad del jardín se hizo más densa. Pensó en su tiempo en Roma, pensó en su semana con ella. Pensó en decirle: "no puedo hacerlo, lo siento", levantarse e irse. Luego pensó en su promesa de ayer por la noche, en lo alto del hotel, sobre las luces de la ciudad.  
–Claro. Daré con algo –dijo, esforzándose por sonreír. Y aquellas palabras y aquella sonrisa se las arrancó de lo más hondo.  
–¡Gracias! Gordo, ¡eres el mejor! –y ella lo besó en la mejilla antes de subir corriendo, feliz, llena de ilusión, ¡enamorada! Y allí quedó él, las manos sobre el cuaderno cerrado, la mejilla ardiente, la vista perdida en las sombras. Gordo, nada más, Gordo, como siempre, solamente Gordo.


	5. A mundos de distancia

Paolo la aguardaba, según lo acordado, en la Sala Bernini tras el Rapto de Proserpina, brazos blancos y etéreos que salían por todas partes. Lizzie suspiró (de alivio y de emoción) y se arregló el pelo antes de acercarse, las manos a la espalda. Aquella noche había soñado mil veces que él no estaba, que se cansaba de esperar y se marchaba mirando el reloj mientras ella corría en su busca por un laberinto de cuadros y estatuas, o que se convertía de pronto en Ungermeyer y la agarraba de los hombros; a veces aparecía Gordo en el sueño, convertido en estatua de piedra, o su madre con un plumero y un pañuelo en la cabeza, gritando "¡Es mi hija! ¡Es mi hija! Es mi hija, ¿saben?" Pero nada de eso había sucedido. Su amigo, libro bajo el brazo, le había dado la señal en el momento oportuno, cuando la clase se dispersaba por entre los cuadros y las estatuas, y ella había ido retrocediendo hasta la puerta sin ser vista ni por Miss Ungermeyer ni por Gibbs, y allí estaba _él_ , alto y resplandeciente, su sonrisa brillando como la luna. La miró con sus ojos azules, la tomó de la mano, y esta vez sí se la besó. Roja hasta las cejas, ella la retiró, pero no antes de que una especie de calambre la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza y se quedara flotando en su estómago. Trató de decirse que aquello era normal en… en… en Italia.  
–Lizzie –murmuró él con su acento musical-. No sabía si vendrías.  
Como habían dicho, pasearon entre las estatuas de Bernini como por entre las nubes. Teóricamente, él iba a enseñarle el museo, pero Lizzie no podía contener la risa ante sus improvisadas explicaciones: ¡no sabía una palabra de arte! Gordo se hubiera tirado de los pelos. Trató de explicárselas ella a él con lo que recordaba de clase, pero Paolo era incorregible: interrumpía todo el rato y decía tantas payasadas que el resto de visitantes empezó a carraspear y a mirarlos mal, hartos de risitas. " _Scusi"._ Cuando sonaba la señal en el móvil, se separaban un minuto, lo justo para que Ungermeyer la viera (Gordo le daba tiempo, distraía la atención haciendo preguntas), y luego ella volvía disimuladamente con él, siempre temiendo que se hubiera marchado o despertar en su cama abrazada a la almohada, o que la terrible directora surgiera de pronto de detrás de una figura barroca, pero nada de eso ocurrió.  
Poco a poco, el tema de las estatuas fue quedándose atrás, y pasearon el uno al lado del otro, llevados por la conversación, hasta la salida de la galería y el inmenso y ardiente Sol italiano. Entonces él la cogió otra vez de la mano y señaló con la cabeza. Lizzie parpadeó hacia la luz y luego volvió a parpadear para asegurarse de que estaba despierta: abajo, sujeta a un árbol del Parque, había una Vespa roja. "¡No!" pensó, encantada, y apretó la mano de él. "¡No puede ser!" ¡Aquello estaba sacado literalmente de sus sueños! Era el caballo blanco del Príncipe Azul... Se volvió hacia Paolo, los ojos enormes y brillantes, y él se encogió de hombros con falsa modestia. Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Estaba pulida y brillante, oro fuego, rojo al Sol.  
–Creí... como se dice, que tú, Lizzie McGuire, debías ver Roma como la ven los romanos.  
–¡Conque que sí sabías que vendría, Paolo Valisari! –lo pinchó ella, jugando.  
–Tenía la esperanza –sonrió él mientras le colocaba el casco, rojo volcánico como la moto, y le abrochaba la cinta con mano experta.  
–¿Estás seguro de que sabes conducirla? –siguió bromeando, quizá para no abrazarlo de la emoción.  
– _Questa è Roma,_ Lizzie. Aquí nadie sabe conducir nada.  
Todo era dorado, todo era perfecto y de pronto, hubo una punzada de realidad, y ella recordó a Miss Ungermeyer y a los otros. ¡No podía irse sin más! A menos que…  
–Espera.  
Lo miró a él y a la moto, a la moto y a él, y luego volvió a mirar a la Galleria.  
–Dame un minuto.

"Gordo, tú pds cubrirme un rato largo? hasta la comida?"  
Unos segundos. Un _bip._ "?"  
"Paolo y yo vms a ir n moto. Un paseo".  
"En moto!? No me parece buena idea".  
"Gordo, porfa! Sé que pds dar con algo".  
Pausa.  
"Puedo ocuparme del ctrl de la entrada. La ruta es junto al río, la calle estará llena, si consigo que la gente se disperse un poco… Puedo distraerles. Pero pd haber un fallo, y si Ungermeyer se da cuenta…"  
"Corro riesgo. 1.40 en punto, San Pedro".  
De nuevo unos segundos.  
"OK. No te retrases".

–¡Melina, esto es pura dinamita! –a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Matt McGuire se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se pasó las manos por el pelo. –Lizzie escapándose y yendo en moto, ¡en moto! ¡Con un _chico_!, mintiendo a la profesora, y, y… guau, ¡a Mamá le va a dar un ataque! ¡Dos ataques! Va a ir a Roma y la va a traer de los pelos, ¡no puedo esperar!  
Si Matt tuviera una novia, esa sería Melina Bianco. No es que se besaran ni nada de eso (¡puaj!), pero ella era la chica que se metía con él todo el rato y le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, la que siempre estaba por ahí escuchando sus planes, criticando y entrometiéndose y opinando (y hasta ayudando, a veces), y se ponía como una fiera si daba la casualidad de que él hablaba demasiado con otra chica. El pelo casi blanco, largo y muy liso, los ojos color hielo, tenía un don para parecer encantadora delante de los adultos que él no tenía, y una mente aún más maligna que la de Matt.  
Aquella mañana había sido la Mañana del Chantaje. Habían quedado en su casa y, a espaldas de sus padres, se habían infiltrado en el cuarto de Lizzie para hacer un registro en busca de "material". El botín no había sido malo: habían fotografiado de frente y de perfil a míster Snuggles, el cerdo de peluche con el que ella aún dormía a veces, su pijama de osos, el suéter del Unicornio y una selección especial de sus fotos de niña más vergonzantes (la joya de la corona eran las de Grubby Gulch, Lizzie cantando "Oh, Susannah" encima de una mesa), notitas de las que se mandan en clase, algunos dibujos hechos con mano temblorosa. Había sido idea de Melina mirar debajo del tercer cajón del armario, donde Lizzie guardaba su Diario Secreto ("¡Tiene que tener uno, todas las chicas tienen!" "¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú tienes uno?" "Sí, McGuire, y un día será un _bestseller_ ").  
Había acertado. El diario era una mina, y de allí habían fotografiado un montón de fechas, nombres, comentarios y hasta poemas malísimos, de Danny Kessler a Ronnie pasando por Ethan Craft y su pelo perfecto, algunos tan abiertamente comprometedores que Matt incluso había dudado (la recordaba a ella, triste, sentada a su lado el día que Ethan le había dicho definitivamente que no). Pero Melina le había dicho: "¡Eres un blando! Por eso no has ganado antes la guerra", y habían terminado el trabajo. Ahora puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.  
–Nunca aprenderás. Si la castigan, ¿qué sacas tú?  
–Eh… ella pasará un mal trago.  
–¿Y?  
–¿Y el orgullo del trabajo bien hecho?  
–Trata de comprar una _Play_ o de hacer los deberes con "el orgullo del trabajo bien hecho". Tu madre te preguntará que cómo lo sabes, ¿qué le dirás para que no te castigue de por vida?  
–Pues…  
–Además, ¡esto no sirve de nada! Lizzie no se avergonzará de que la vean con una superestrella, lo _amará._ Matt, Matt, ¡Matt! –le dio una potente colleja, se inclinó sobre él y lo hizo retroceder en el asiento-. ¡Céntrate! ¿Qué queremos? Queremos a Lizzie entre la espada y la pared. ¡Que nos dé su dinero! Que trague saliva cuando nos vea, que tenga que negociar y doblar la oferta y mirarla como si no fuera suficiente. Estar tomando el Sol en unas tumbonas y que ella nos abanique, ¡eso es lo que queremos! Y si…  
Tres golpes en la puerta. En un segundo, Matt había apagado la pantalla y había bajado el volumen, todo objeto comprometedor había desaparecido de encima de la mesa, se veían cuadernos por todas partes y Melina se había erguido y había recobrado su expresión angelical, todo sin un solo ruido comprometedor. La Operación Coartada, lo llamaban. Cuando oyó el "¡adelante!", Jo McGuire asomó la cabeza.

–Melina, ¿te quedas a merendar?  
–¡Me encantará, señora McGuire! –respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Necesitaremos mucha energía extra para trabajar en la lista para acabar antes con la lista de lecturas de verano!  
–Entonces haré brownies –replicó Jo McGuire, sonriendo a su vez (sólo por fuera, por alguna razón no conseguía tragar a Malina). Y cerró la puerta. Sonriente, Melina aguardó unos segundos y luego volvió a cernirse sobre Matt, fulminándolo con su mirada de hielo.  
–Y si queremos conseguirlo, hay que esperar. Una chica enamorada hace tonterías, dice tonterías, le da besos al espejo, ¡ _eso_ es lo que tienes que coger! Ese es el tipo de material que nos sirve. ¡Y si no quieres fastidiarla, ni una palabra de esto!  
Mareado, Matt asintió, y luego negó con la cabeza.  
–Lo he dicho antes y lo diré de nuevo: eres blando, ¡blando! Tienes ideas y no sabes aprovecharlas. ¡No hagas nada sin consultarme primero! Voy un momento a beber agua.  
Mientras salía por la puerta, Matt volvió a encender la pantalla.  
–¡Menuda chica! –se dijo, entusiasmado. Y volvió al paseo en moto de Paolo y Lizzie.

–Paolo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
 _–_ _Sí, carina.  
_ El cuerpo apoyado en la espalda de él, la belleza de las casas y las calles, la gente que relucía al Sol mediterráneo, la velocidad. Lizzie era feliz, feliz del todo.  
–Hum… sé que nuestras vidas son distintas, en realidad, a _mundos_ de distancia, pero… ¿no se cansa Sergei de seguirnos a todas partes en ese coche?  
–Es su trabajo. Sergei es mi guardaespaldas. Entre él y yo, siempre estarás segura.  
"Guau", pensó ella, alzando la cabeza para sentir el viento. ¿Cómo de famoso tienes que ser para tener un guardaespaldas?"

Aquella mañana Gordo se coló por detrás de Gibbs, que no parecía muy listo, y volvió a salir para que lo contara dos veces a la salida de cada sitio, y cuando no tuvo espacio, en la iglesia de San Pietro in Vincolo, se chocó con él como por accidente y se aseguró de que perdía la cuenta. Sin que se notara, procuró dispersar el grupo lo máximo posible y caminar entre la gente. A veces veía a Kate buscando a Lizzie por ahí, pero luego volvía a la infortunada chica que hubiera escogido como víctima. Llegó a San Pedro (era su punto de reunión, aunque no lo visitaban hasta el día siguiente) todavía en tensión, el libro – _Una ciudad para todos los tiempos-_ apretado contra el cuerpo. Gibbs ni siquiera había parpadeado, dieciséis de dieciséis, y Ungermeyer tampoco parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. "Para ellos debemos ser todos iguales, una gran masa anónima", razonó. "Estudiantes", como quien dice gallinas. Francamente indignante, si uno lo pensaba, así era como _no_ debía ser un profesor. ¿Pero jugaba en su favor? Innegablemente.  
Ella llegó a tiempo, justo antes de que comenzara el almuerzo, el rostro radiante, conteniéndose para no saltar de alegría. Comieron juntos, ella mirando a lo lejos y tecleando en el móvil:  
–¡Dice que esta tarde va a esperarme en las termas de Dioclo... de Dioce…!  
–De Diocleciano. Las termas de Diocleciano. Sí, pasamos por allí.

Las termas vinieron y pasaron demasiado rápido, horas de risas y de luz, y volvieron al hotel, y llegó la noche. Habían cenado un rato antes, y ya había oscurecido cuando Lizzie, sentada en su cama mientras Kate monopolizaba el baño (¿la miraba de modo raro o era la mueca desagradable de siempre?), sintió que le faltaba algo por hacer, y que no estaría tranquila hasta que lo hubiera hecho. Así que saltó de la cama, salió sigilosamente al pasillo, escuchó frente a la puerta de Ungermeyer, oyó sus ronquidos (la mitad de la clase, más o menos, tenía un castigo y se había pasado la tarde-noche escribiendo sobre el Barroco en la escultura o el busto de Catón y Porcia), se deslizó conteniendo la respiración hasta que las puertas dieron paso al descansillo, de ahí bajó al tercer piso y llamó a la puerta del final a la derecha. Él, Gordo, abrió, y ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y se coló sigilosamente en su viejo cuarto italiano de paredes verdes, cortinas rojas y ventanas blancas. A Ethan no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Cerró la puerta, asegurándose un "severo castigo" de categoría 2.0 si la pillaban. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquella sensación.  
–Déjame adivinar –dijo él-. Vienes a hablar del arte de los antiguos romanos.  
Le sonrió con timidez y él le devolvió una sonrisa cansada.  
–Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido?  
–Gordo, ¡ha sido increíble! Tenía que contártelo. ¡Él es tan maravilloso! ¡Con dieciséis años! Congeniamos un montón, se ríe mucho de sí mismo, y me trata como a una princesa, y eso que casi ni me conoce... Hemos estado hablando como si fuéramos viejos amigos. Es ingenioso, es listo, es divertido, no se da aires y le encanta esta ciudad. Los famosos están acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que quieren y casi todos se portan como Kate pero en peor, y él es tan amable, tan considerado, tiene tan… tan… no sé, tan buen corazón.  
–Eso es decir mucho de alguien que conoces de un solo día –observó él, mirándola.  
–L-lo sé, pero me siento como si lo hubiera conocido siempre, yo... Da igual. Um… en realidad he venido aquí a darte las gracias. Ha sido uno de los días más mágicos de mi vida, y te lo debo todo a ti. A que has estado allí todo el tiempo, aunque hemos cambiado el plan sin avisar. Perdona que no te haya hecho mucho caso hoy, Gordo.  
Francamente, él no se esperaba aquello.  
–Es natural –dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. No es nada, McGuire, disfruta de tu aventura.  
–No sé qué haría si no te tuviera conmigo, Gordo, te lo digo de verdad. Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí, nunca. Te debo una, ¿de acuerdo?  
–Lizzie, de verdad, no es nada. Mira, estoy en mitad de una ciudad alucinante sobre la que he leído mil veces y que he soñado con ver toda mi vida. Estaría bien aunque tuviera que remar todo el día Tíber arriba y Tíber abajo…  
Ella se le acercó.  
–Gracias, Gordo –y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, lo miró, y su mirada de cariño, mirada luminosa de ojos castaños, lo dejó mudo. Lo abrazó, lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
–¿Tan maravilloso fue? –susurró él, sonriendo a su manera.  
Lizzie, los ojos brillando todavía, asintió con la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Gordo se sentó despacio en la cama e inclinó la cabeza.  
–La espina –le dijo de pronto Ethan Craft, que había salido de la nada (no, del baño) y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. Gordo dio un respingo. Ethan tenía su mejor cara de duro, aunque el efecto se veía un poco estropeado por aquella especie de pijama hawaiano y el cómic de Spiderman que llevaba bajo el brazo.  
–¿Qué? ¿Qué espina? –preguntó, poniéndose en pie. ¿Qué había oído Ethan? ¿Lo suficiente para poner a Lizzie en apuros? ¿Qué habría captado de lo que había oído, que era otra cuestión? Siendo él, quizá pudiera convencerle de que estaban hablando de los antiguos romanos… Pero no hubo ocasión. Con gesto misterioso, Ethan se llevó un dedo a los labios, cerró la puerta, cerró la ventana, la volvió a abrir para echar un vistazo al jardín y luego la volvió a cerrar. Caminó por todo el cuarto con andar sospechoso, como si la habitación pudiera estar llena de espías. Luego se sentó en la cama, se giró hacia él y siguió asintiendo con su misteriosa cara de pescado. Hacía tiempo que Ethan había dejado de ser amenazador o chulesco, casi tan pronto como entró en el equipo de fútbol americano y comenzó a llamar la atención de las animadoras gracias a su pelo, pero Gordo seguía sin tragarle.  
–¿Quieres un pequeño "mano a mano"?  
–Mira, esta es una de las razones por las que no congeniamos mucho –replicó, gesticulando (seguía nervioso) y dando vueltas por la habitación-. Nunca sé de qué estás hablando.  
–Hay algunos que cogen la rosa, y algunos que cogen la espina. El chaval italiano. Es un cogerrosas de primera, de la liga superior.  
–Perdona, es tarde, tengo el cerebro a punto de reventar, ¿quieres…?  
–Siempre la espina. Lo tuyo con Lizzie. Eres como Parker.  
–¿Parker McKenzie?  
–¡Peter Parker! Chico, si ni siquiera la miraras tendrías más oportunidades. Te falta cintura. Curva lenta.  
–¡Espera un segundo! –¿También él? No podía ser, tiempo muerto, aquello era demasiado. –¿Estás diciendo que estoy… celoso de ese…?  
–Palabra, ajá.  
–¿Y entonces, según tú, por qué la ayudo a… a…?  
–Es la espina. Tú coges la espina por ella, y él coge la rosa, está claro.  
–Eh, no. No, mira, eso querría decir que quiero a Lizzie como a algo más que una amiga, y ella…  
–¿Tenemos problemas comunicándonos?  
–¿Qué?  
–Nadie aguanta tanto por alguien así sin más. Pero para seguir ese camino, necesitas más cintura. Como Spiderman.  
–Estás equivocado, Craft. Te equivocas del todo.  
Él (¡Ethan Craft!) le guiñó el ojo, volvió a poner su misteriosa cara de pescado y luego se tumbó y abrió el comic.  
–Lo que tú digas. Pero si necesitas un consejo, dime.  
Gordo gimió por dentro. "No puedo más" se dijo, refugiándose en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta y apoyando la espalda contra ella. "Tiene que haber una forma más fácil de viajar al extranjero".


	6. Gordo en San Pedro

"Esto es perfecto, ¡perfecto!", se dijo Gordo mientras caminaba, libro al hombro, por entre las ciclópeas columnas blancas que subían hacia el cielo, un milagro de las matemáticas y de la física, y entraba en el suelo empedrado de la Plaza de San Pedro, llena de peregrinos, ropas y banderas de todos los colores, la blancura de la enorme cúpula eclipsando el horizonte. "Todo el día en el Vaticano, San Pedro arriba y San Pedro abajo, los Museos, la Basílica, ver una Misa larga en la plaza con el Papa, todo lleno de ejércitos de gente de todas las razas por todas partes, debería poder cubrir a Lizzie sin hacer magia. Es más, dudo que Ungermeyer lleve a cabo un solo recuento completo. ¿Qué más podría querer? El mejor arte del mundo, el corazón de la Ciudad Eterna, la Capilla Sixtina, todas las claves en mi libro para saber en qué fijarme, y yo voy a disfrutarlo mientras mi mejor amiga tiene otro de los mejores días de su vida.  
Eh... bien, no sé exactamente a quién estoy tratando de engañar aquí".  
No era sólo que le doliera bastante la cabeza y caminara arrastrando los pies; poniéndolo en perspectiva aquello era lo de menos, en realidad. El día de ayer había sido largo, infinito, como caminar por el desierto: al llegar, Tudgeman lo había interrogado con la mirada, y él se había limitado a negar con la cabeza y acelerar el paso. Había salido a los jardines a pasear bajo la luna y escuchar "Tears in Heaven" de Eric Clapton. Y ahora Lizzie, Lizzie McGuire, _su_ Lizzie –podía sentirlo justo encima del estómago, a veces un hierro al rojo, a veces un filo helado, a veces un vacío que nunca parecía dejar de crecer- estaba en alguna parte hablando con _él_ , y le sonreía con aquellas sonrisa, y lo miraba con sus ojos castaños y llenos de luz, y lo veía junto a ella para siempre, y tenía la cabeza llena de _él_ hasta los topes, y volaba en su Vespa abrazada a _él_ mientras el mundo sonreía, luz, ruinas románticas y misterio, música de Paolo pop-vamos-en-moto-todo-brilla-estoy-enamorada-y-me-encanta-mi-vida. Y ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo secreto del coeficiente intelectual cero: fuera lo que fuese, Paolo no era ningún idiota. Era alto, rico, distinguido, mayor, ingenioso, la hacía reír a cada momento, atraía toda la atención de ella aún en la distancia, aún antes de conocerlo. Y Gordo era solamente Gordo, bajito y esmirriado y con el pelo raro, y tenía las manos vacías.  
Paseó por la plaza, frente al obelisco enorme coronado con una cruz. Se sentía como si no fuera a aguantar mucho más, demasiada presión, como si fuera un montón de palillos que va a caerse en cualquier momento. Si al menos Miranda estuviera allí…

–Sobre esa estatua, ¿lo ves?  
–¿Esa cosa? ¡Sí!  
–Allí es donde el artista Caravaggio quemó a su enemigo en la estaca, o él a Caravaggio, o igual fue un Papa el que le quemó, o un emperador… es igual, la cosa es que este vecindario era, eh… _incredibile_.  
Ella rió, pero luego se quedó pensativa entre la multitud de pintorescos puestos de mercadillo y gente pintoresca que iba de uno a otro.  
–Paolo…  
 _–_ _Sí, carina.  
_ –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
–Claro.  
–¿Todavía la quieres?  
–¿A quién? ¿A Bella?  
– _Si.  
_ –Claro que la quiero –el corazón de Lizzie se detuvo un momento-. Como si fuera mi propia hermana –y volvió a latir-. Hay cosas que no se olvidan.  
–Pero… eh, entonces por… ¿por qué rompisteis?  
–Es, eh… cómo se dice… complicado. Verás, es verdad que funcionábamos muy bien, en todos los sentidos. Sí, nos votaron tres veces para el mejor dúo del pop juvenil, _e vero_ , pero yo quería hacer música más seria. Lo decidí, esperé y se lo dije, y ella... Bueno, me dijo que no. Así, sin más. Así que le dije: "Esto es. Este es nuestro último CD juntos".  
–Y ella se puso furiosa…  
–Más que furiosa, lloró, gritó, me arañó, me dijo que me dejaba. Se fue, y no quiere hablar conmigo. Me sentí un monstruo, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba crecer como artista.  
–Sí. Pienso que sí.  
–Pasé un tiempo sin levantar cabeza, y entonces, el otro día…  
–¿Qué?  
–Te vi. Te vi a ti.

–¡Mirad! ¡Un Jedi! –dijo Larry Tudgeman, señalando a un monje joven con capucha y barba rubia. A su espalda, Kate puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez en aquel día: no estaba _disfrutando_ mucho del viaje, porque ahora mismo estaba en Guerra Fría con Ethan (habían salido un par de semanas y habían _roto_ por todo lo alto), y aunque había reclutado a alguna chica más así como a la fuerza, no se las veía muy _entusiasmadas_. La Ungermeyer era un muermo, y había _demasiadas_ personas del tipo de Parker McKenzie o Veruca Albano en aquel viaje, gente que iba a la suya, y Lizzie McGuire parecía arreglárselas para mantenerse todo el rato fuera de su radar. Típico. A veces Lizzie desaparecía del todo una temporada, porque tenía uno de sus problemas o estaba metida en lo que fuera que se metía todo el rato con sus amigos. Entonces una la buscaba la voz fuerte de Miranda y ya estaba, pero ahora mismo el truco no valía.  
Pero no solía desaparecer _sola_. Eso era raro.  
Sí… sí, Gordo sólo tanto tiempo era algo raro, ¿se habrían peleado? No sería la primera vez. Después de todo, aquel eterno jueguecito en el que él estaba locamente enamorado de ella y ella jugaba a hacerse la tonta tenía que entrar en crisis antes o después, era _evidente_. Ella pensaba que _después_ de lo de Ethan, de lo de la fiesta de detectives… en fin, Kate se lo había dicho directamente, así, "a Gordo le gustas desde siempre", para ayudarla (sin exagerar, un poco, en parte) y, sobre todo, ¡para despejarse de una vez por todas el camino hacia Ethan! Y creía que había funcionado. Pero ella debía de habérselas arreglado para olvidarlo otra vez, o fingir que lo olvidaba…  
De pronto, la idea de que _no sabía_ qué estaba pasando con Lizzie y Gordo se hizo insoportable para Kate Saunders. Se volvió hacia Tudgeman, que estaba mirando las estatuas de lo alto de la Plaza y copiando sus gestos, y ensayó una sonrisa. Kate sabía ser encantadora cuando quería, y utilizaba ese poder para hacerse con la ayuda de la gente cuando le hacía falta, y ahora necesitaba un aliado. Apenas había terminado les daba la patada, desde luego, pero ellos eran tan tontos (o mejor, Kate tan atractiva) que siempre volvían a picar. Larry había picado un montón de veces, era particularmente sensible a ella, desde siempre. Le había hecho los deberes, había trabajado en sus proyectos de ciencias, le había hecho un trabajo de historia el trimestre pasado e incluso había participado en su equipo en el Factathlon (pero mejor olvidarse de eso). Sonriendo, se acercó a él por detrás, le tocó el hombro y lo miró a los ojos:  
–¿Te está gustando Roma, Larry? –le dijo con su voz más dulce.  
–Bueno –respondió él, aún algo ronco-. Me hace sentir como un rey errante sin trono y sin reina que, disfrazado y encapuchado, contempla la ciudad de sus antepasados gobernada por un usurpador y se dice: "un día…"  
Confusa, Kate parpadeó. "¡Vale! Por eso nadie quiere _acercarse_ a este chico…" Contuvo el impulso de volver a poner los ojos en blanco y en cambio dijo:  
–Ah... ¡qué guay!  
–¿Te parece? –preguntó él, sonriendo un poco. El pez mordía el anzuelo.  
–¡Claro, es… poético! Eh... ¿has visto a Lizzie por alguna parte hoy, Larry? Qué raro que Gordo esté solo tanto tiempo, ¿no? Me pregunto qué estarán tramando. Creo que estaría bien echar un vistazo, porque… me parece un poco sospechoso.  
Tudgeman la miró un momento, algo desilusionado, y luego negó con la cabeza.  
–Olvídalo, chica.  
 _Imposible._ Tenía que haber oído mal. Tudgeman no podía haber dicho eso. Nadie podía decirle aquello a ella, como si fuera… como si no fuera… como si…  
–¿Qué?  
–Kate, Kate, nos conocemos. Que Lizzie y Gordo vivan su vida, tú sé libre, no te compares, deja de pensar qué piensan todos de vosotras dos. Firma tu propia historia, escribe tu relato, vive a tu manera. Hoy todo eso es una mota de polvo en las escaleras de la Eternidad.  
–¿De la qué?  
–¡De la Eternidad! Hoy estás en el corazón de Roma, y todos esos tipos –señaló a las estatuas- se preguntan: "¿qué hará Kate Saunders con su vida? ¿Dará un paso adelante, o seguirá con lo mismo de siempre también en el instituto?" Tendrás mi ayuda, pero sólo si el viaje es hacia dentro.  
Retrocedió, ruborizada, y por un momento no pudo articular palabra:  
–¿Pero qué bobadas estás diciendo?  
–La gente cambia, Kate. Lo siento, no cuentes conmigo.  
–¿Estás _trastornado_ , Tudgeman? –preguntó, volviendo a sacar las uñas-. No contestes, es una pregunta _retórica_. Estaba haciendo un _comentario_ , ¿qué te ha hecho pensar que _yo_ podría querer _tu_ _ayuda_?  
Y, satisfecha, frunció la nariz y le dio la espalda.  
–Lo que tú digas, Alteza –replicó él desde atrás.  
Furiosa, ella se giró en redondo.  
–¿Qué me has llamado?  
–¿Llamarte yo algo? No me atrevería, Alteza.  
–Eres un pardillo insocial sin higiene personal, Tudgeman, y todo el Hillride High lo sabe. ¿Sigue diciéndote tu mamá que lo decimos porque estamos celosos de ti?  
–Deja a mi madre fuera de esto. Y además, debo serlo si lo dice Kate Saunders, la reina _quinceañera_ del Hillride High.  
No. No. No. No. No era posible.  
–Oh, sí –confirmó él, mirándola a los ojos-. Lo sé. Desde siempre. No se lo he dicho a nadie, y no se lo diré a nadie jamás, pero lo sé, y ahora tú sabes que lo sé, Alteza.  
El secreto mejor guardado de Kate Saunders era que había repetido un curso en _Preescolar_ , y hasta aquel momento creía que no lo sabía más que Claire Miller (a quien podía amenazar con otros secretos suyos igual de _gordos_ en caso de _guerra_ ), y nadie más podía saberlo, y menos que nadie _aquel_ chico. Sólo recordarlo hacía que se le subieran los colores, y no podía evitarlo hiciera lo que hiciera. Las mejillas comenzaron a encendérsele como brasas, y de pronto no pudo dominarse y trató de golpear a Larry con el bolso; él esquivó el golpe a duras penas.  
–Eres… ¡eres odioso, Tudgeman! –chilló, furiosa, y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Larry se volvió hacia la plaza.  
–Creo que está funcionando –dijo para sí. Y asintió con la cabeza.

"Te vi a ti". Cuando Paolo le decía aquellas cosas, Lizzie nunca sabía cómo responder. Con las mejillas rojas, bajó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros bajo la intensa mirada color de cielo de él. Caminaron sin hablar hasta la terraza de un _ristorante_ , al borde de la calle romana, y Paolo pidió un plato de _spaghetti_ para compartir. Sergei, que los seguía a distancia como una sombra, se apoyó en la pared de enfrente y se cruzó de brazos, como un mafioso de película. Paolo continuó, ahora sin mirarla.  
–Y entonces tuve… yo sólo… no sé. Tuve esta locura de idea. Pero luego…  
–¿Q-qué idea? ¡Cuéntame!  
–Pensé que podías ayudarme, pero sólo estaba desesperado. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado todavía, no te conocía, yo…  
–Vamos, ¿cuál es la locura? ¿Cómo podría ayudar?  
–Lizzie, no puedo.  
–Paolo, dímelo.  
–No puedo. Es tan… es demasiado…  
–¡Paolo, por favor!  
–Ah… está bien.  
Bajando la mirada, se sacó un móvil ultramoderno del bolsillo (¡guau! Ojalá ella tuviera uno así), lo activó y se lo pasó a ella.  
–Esta es una revista para adolescentes, una que se vende en Roma.  
La imagen era de los dos, él y ella, tomada mientras pasaban en motocicleta. Él miraba hacia atrás, sonriendo, ella sonreía también, el pelo le tapaba parte de la cara. Y abajo ponía "Bella se vuelve rubia". Lizzie contuvo la respiración. Paolo sonreía. "Oh, Dios mío", pensó ella. "¡Salgo en una revista, en una revista italiana para adolescentes! ¡Esto es… es…! ¡Tengo que conseguir una copia, o Miranda jamás se lo creerá!"  
La Capilla Sixtina, la joya entre todas las joyas, Miguel Ángel, Botticelli y Perugino, los cielos abiertos en una explosión de color, una armonía y una fuerza que estaban por encima de lo humano. Con riesgo de tortícolis, Gordo se dedicaba a mirar con atención los vivos verdes, naranjas y azules de los frescos, los santos, los crucifijos, la Creación, las sibilas, los profetas, los hombretones barbudos y fuertes como Hércules que lo miraban severamente desde todas partes, y a buscar sus nombres en el libro que llevaba.  
Claro que a veces se le mezclaban las líneas, que la cabeza estaba por estallarle, que ni siquiera toda aquella belleza era suficiente para que se concentrase, pero tenía que seguir adelante. En parte, por su misión. Procuraba no quitarles ojo a Gibbs y Ungermeyer, y ellos fruncían más profundamente el ceño cada vez que lo veía alzar la mano para interrumpir un recuento, los ojos porcinos de ella y los ojos-escarabajos de él taladrándolo como rayos láser. Se esforzaba por preguntar de manera que tuviesen que responder o dar la impresión de que no tenían ni idea, y de manera que tuvieran que responder un rato largo. "Cuidado, Gordon". Estaba jugando a un juego peligroso, pero no había más remedio, había prometido que la ayudaría. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que arruinaba todas sus oportunidades, de que ponía en peligro su brillante futuro universitario, de que Lizzie se jugaba que la echaran del viaje, de que en realidad no sabía nada del chico que la llevaba en moto por toda la ciudad? "Pero se la ve tan feliz, maldición…"  
¿Cómo se había metido en aquel embrollo, se preguntaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a los filósofos de la Academia de Rafael? ¿Por qué seguía con esto? Es decir, era de locos, estaba dolorosamente claro que ella no iba a fijarse en él en un millón de años, y aquello era muy, muy difícil de soportar, como tener una espada clavada de parte a parte. Trataba de decirse todo tipo de cosas, que eran amigos desde siempre, que Paolo no la conocía como él, que sería como lo de Ronnie, que Miranda llegaba el domingo de Méjico, pero al final lo que contaba era aquella especie de espada, eso era todo lo real. "Argh". "¡Yo era feliz! ¡Mi mundo estaba tranquilo, todo en su sitio!" ¿Tan difícil era dejarla ir?  
Gordo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

–Debió de vernos ayer. Bueno, será mejor que empiece por el principio. Bella y yo tendríamos que presentar este domingo por la noche los Premios IMVA Roma en el escenario que hay junto al _Palazzo Valisari_ , que es el nuestro, donde vivimos cuando estamos en Roma.. _.  
_ –¡Qué guay! Q-quiero decir, qué guay para la gente normal como yo. Para ti será trabajo…  
–¡No, no! Tiene magia. Nunca se pierde, ese escalofrío –Paolo sonrió y encogió los hombros-. Para nosotros es… guay también.  
–Cuando vivís aquí… ¿y vuestros padres?  
–Los dos estamos emancipados, vivimos por nuestra cuenta. Lo que ocurre, Lizzie, es que Bella no vendrá.  
–¿Qué?  
–Está, ¿cómo lo dijiste?, _arrabiata_ , furiosa No quiere hablar conmigo, no quiere verme y desde luego no quiere presentar nada conmigo. Creo que ha cogido un avión y se ha ido del país. Y la discográfica ha amenazado con demandarnos si ella no aparece a tiempo.  
–¿Y qué significaría eso para ti?  
–Algunos problemas. Pero pagaríamos, tenemos bastante dinero, y cuando se acabe el contrato, en dos meses, firmaríamos con otra. Pero el problema es que ellos saben… ellos revelarán a la prensa… que Bella, eh…  
–¿Qué es lo que saben?  
–Verás, yo canto. Escribo la música. No sabría decirte de dónde viene, de aquí, de dentro. Puedo hacerlo solo. Pero ella… ella necesita ayuda para cantar.  
–¿Quieres decir… que hace _playback_? ¿Que Bella no canta?

Cuanto más paseaba Gordo entre las inmensas estatuas de los Santos de piedra blanca que tendrían cuatro o cinco veces la altura de un hombre, más confuso y perdido se sentía, y más le pesaba el cansancio. Pasó junto a la _Piedad_ de Miguel Ángel, que le conmovió de una forma tan extraña que tuvo que irse de allí. Apareció Tudgeman, sostuvo una conversación sin pies ni cabeza con él acerca de los cuerpos incorruptos, huyó de la mirada significativa de Tudgeman, apareció Ethan, que se había quedado fascinado cuando alguien le había dicho que el reborde de las columnas del techo era tan enorme que por él podría circular un coche (esperaba que no se fuera corriendo a buscar uno), huyó de la mirada significativa de Ethan, apareció Ungermeyer y le preguntó algo sobre el colosal baldaquín, contestó bien, huyó de la mirada enfurecida de Ungermeyer, casi se chocó con Kate al girar alrededor de una columna, huyó de la mirada llena de sospechas de Kate. Y Lizzie no estaba allí, pero allí donde mirase, también veía su mirada de ojos castaños.  
Al final terminó sentándose donde se sentaba la gente para rezar, en los bancos de la capilla de la izquierda, porque allí seguro que no le molestaría nadie, la frente sobre los puños, y cerró los ojos. Aquello era absurdo. En realidad, seguro que no era para tanto, sólo que según la física y la neurología, como podrían haberle dicho sus padres, cuando has hecho un largo viaje y no has descansado bien y te enfrentas a bastante estrés y a un día de tensión y tienes problemas sobre los que no puedes pensar con claridad, cada cosa que pasa te resuena en la cabeza y te parece que es el Juicio Final de Miguel Ángel, pero no es así.  
O quizá sí, porque todo eso no tenía mucha lógica de todos modos, sólo servía para racionalizar el hecho de que ya no podía más, de lo que se estaba dando perfecta cuenta, para ser honestos. Lo que se debía, yendo al fondo, al hecho de que no podía decidirse sobre Lizzie ("Lizzie", ¿cómo podía una sola palabra hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez?), y siendo todo lo listo que era, porque no es que fuera ningún tonto, modestia aparte, no podía solucionar aquel problema por más que lo intentaba, ni siquiera sabía qué quería o qué hacía allí o si era judío o no lo era o si creía en Dios o no creía, es decir, no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era, y además resultaba que estaba sintiendo tantas cosas, tan confusas, tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que le daban ganas de pedir un poco de tregua, un tiempo muerto, pero no lo iba a tener, y su cabeza se perdía en pensamientos que no le llevaban a ningún sitio, y necesitaba ayuda, y tenía todavía menos ideas claras que cuando empezó a pensar, de modo que iba a dejar de hacerlo, ¡ahora!  
Le invadió una extraña calma. Sus problemas parecieron perder peso, como si hubiera estado encerrado en una conejera y ahora entrara aire. Suspiró y, por un rato, disfrutó de la sombra y del silencio. A su alrededor, oía los susurros de los que rezaban. De pronto, como otro susurro, un pensamiento le vino a la mente. "Si hubieras tirado una moneda a la Fontana di Trevi, ¿qué habrías pedido?" Lo pensó, no era una pregunta fácil. "Quiero muchas cosas. Gustarle a Lizzie. Hacerlo bien en el instituto. Gustarle a Lizzie. Que la gente me acepte. Gustarle a Lizzie. Ser director de cine. Gustarle a Lizzie".

Volvió a respirar hondo.  
"Hubiera pedido que Lizzie McGuire sea feliz, ahora y siempre", se dijo sin ninguna duda. Y por alguna razón, pensar aquello le dio paz. Abrió los ojos. En su cabeza había cesado el alboroto, y él volvía a ser Gordo.

– _¡Per favore,_ Lizzie! ¡Por favor! Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, por lo más sagrado. Si alguien llega a descubrirlo, bueno… toda su carrera… la vergüenza, los periódicos, la gente, imagínatelo, Lizzie.  
–Todavía te preocupas por ella, ¡eso es tan bonito! ¿Lo de haber… roto es definitivo?  
– _Sí._ He conocido a otra chica –y sonrió, y Lizzie se sintió como flotando en el aire.  
–¿Y la locura? –susurró, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa.  
–Bueno, pensé… te vi y me dije… después de todo, el periodista te ha confundido, con un poco de maquillaje… creí que quizá tú podrías ser Bella por unos minutos, y presentar los premios conmigo en escena. Sólo hablaría yo, diría que estás afónica. Un minuto, y luego volveríamos entre bastidores. Eso pensé.  
Por un momento, _The tide is high_ y el baile de la superestrella ante los focos deslumbraron a Lizzie, y al momento siguiente le vio a la cabeza un "Oh, no". La graduación, el discurso, la bañera, volvieron a aparecer ante sus ojos.  
–¿Presentar? ¿Con público? N-n-no soy muy buena con la gente, me… Soy un poco patosa. Todo el mundo sabría que no soy yo…  
–Tú podrías, preparándote un poco. Tienes la gracia, el talento, el aire de una estrella. Lo harías mejor que ella. Eres _spettacolare,_ Lizzie.  
"No sé italiano", pensó ella, "pero eso sí lo entiendo".  
–Eres un cielo. Pero Paolo, no sé…  
–Claro que no, _carina._ Debí estar loco. Nunca te pediré una cosa así. Ya es bastante que te alejes de tu viaje de fin de curso por mi culpa…  
Ella lo pensó.  
–No –dijo lentamente-. No tienes que pedírmelo. Lo haré. Si esto puede ayudarte, si puede ayudarla a ella, entonces… lo haré.  
Alzó la cabeza. Paolo se había quitado las gafas de sol y la miraba radiante, agradecido, admirado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
 _–_ _¡Grazie!_ –logró articular.  
– _¡Prego!_ –replicó ella. E hicieron un brindis con las bebidas, un brindis al Sol de Roma.

Atardecía. Cuando volvían hacia el autobús (Lizzie, según el plan, se mezclaría con ellos en la puerta), Gordo, que volvía de la capilla, se chocó con un niño rubio como de la edad de Matt que venía corriendo y que por poco lo derriba. Algo cayó al suelo, y antes de que pudiera recobrarse el niño volvía a correr y desapareció entre la gente. Aturdido, Gordo se agachó. En el suelo de piedra había una moneda de un euro.  
La recogió y se irguió, sobresaltado:  
–Ah, no. Ni pensarlo. No hay una conexión. Es sólo y exclusivamente una pura coincidencia, nada más. Europa está llena de euros –dijo para sí, y buscó con la mirada al niño entre la gente. No lo vio.  
Miró la moneda, dudó y se la metió en el bolsillo.  
"Quizá", puntualizó.


	7. Malvada y lista

–¡Control!  
Lizzie y Gordo cruzaron junto al señor Gibbs, que los miró con sus ojos inexpresivos. Otras dos gallinas en la cesta.  
–Un momento –insistió él, susurrando-. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, Lizzie McGuire, vas a hacer la presentación de los premios IMVA con Paolo?  
–No, yo, Bella, con Paolo.  
–¿Qué?  
–Es una larga historia. Lo hago porque Bella está furiosa y no quiere hacerlo, y la discográfica podría demandarlos a los dos.  
–Pero eso es de noche, ¿cómo vas a escaparte sin que Kate lo note? Y además, ¿estás segura? Presentar un premio delante de todo ese montón de gente…  
–Eso es lo importante, ¡no seré yo! Yo, Lizzie, me moriría de vergüenza, me tropezaría y haría el ridículo. Yo, Bella, creo que puedo hacerlo bien. A Paolo se le ocurrió, para ayudar a Bella. La quiere todavía, ¿sabes? Pero no a lo romántico, como a una hermana.  
–Ah, pues qué bien…  
–Necesito otra de tus ideas, Gordo. Los premios son el domingo por la noche, mañana es viernes, y Paolo va a llevarme a que me maquillen y a la peluquería, compraremos la ropa, todo eso. No puedo pararme a mitad, no puedo volver a comer. Ya sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, ¿pero se te ocurre alguna…?  
Gordo interrumpió poniéndole una mano sobre la frente. Ella lo miró sin comprender.  
–¿Te encuentras bien, Lizzie? –preguntó él, guiñándole un ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, aquella mano era la de Gibbs, desagradablemente fría y húmeda, mientras Miss Ungermeyer gruñía para sí dando vueltas por el cuarto y Lizzie bizqueaba bajo las sábanas. Nunca se hubiera figurado que los trucos de Matt con termómetros y bombillas fueran a serle útiles de pronto; cuando volviera a casa, tendría que darle las gracias al enano. El termómetro sonó, y Gibbs lo recuperó de los labios de Lizzie.  
–Treinta y ocho como cuatro. Y está caliente.  
Ungermeyer volvió a gruñir:  
–¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte enferma, McGuire? ¡Todavía tenemos un montón de cosas que ver! ¡Nadie puede quedarse a cuidar de ti!  
Lizzie estaba profundamente indignada, "¿y si estuviese enferma de verdad, qué? ¡En un país extranjero, perdiéndome el viaje, y usted venga a echarme la bronca!" Pero cuando Ungermeyer se acercó a la cama y la miró fijamente, puso su mejor cara de estar hecha fosfatina.  
–Mandaré que te suban una bandeja ahora. A las dos, te la comes. No habrá nadie por aquí hasta las ocho, pero te traeremos algo para cenar. Si te estás muriendo, llamas a Giorgio a recepción y que me llame, ¿vale?  
–G-gracias, Miss Ungermeyer.  
–Y algo más. Ya que tu cuerpecito adolescente no puede soportar el viaje por Roma, tu mente tendrá que ser la que lo haga. Espera un momento, ¡ah! –sacó un libro gordísimo de alguna parte, quizá del bolso-. _Auge y caída del Imperio Romano._ Quiero un trabajito de seis páginas sobre el auge, y otro sobre la caída.  
"Si no tenía dolor de cabeza antes, ahora lo tendré seguro. ¿De quién fue la idea de mandar a Ungermeyer para cuidar de nosotros?" pensó, llena de pánico. Gordo, que estaba en la puerta, le guiñó un ojo. ¡Claro! Gordo se había leído aquel libraco, y podía hacer trabajos como quien hace aviones de papel. Gordo, una vez más.  
–No hay problema con eso, ¿no? –inquirió la profesora, cerniéndose sobre ella. Su sombra cubrió toda la cama.  
–Um… eh… no, Miss Ungermeyer.  
–Me alegro. ¡Vamos, Gibbs! No quiero que esto nos haga llegar tarde...

Apenas una hora después, volvía a estar con Paolo. Él le había comprado algo, un collar, y pese a sus protestas, le sonrió hasta que ella cedió y luego le ayudó a ponérselo. En moto por aquí y por allá, riendo, deseando guardar cada momento para siempre, visitaron la Piazza di el Popolo y luego volvieron para subir a lo alto del mirador del Quirinal, y Lizzie contempló Roma con el pelo al viento y con Paolo, sonriente, a su derecha, Via Condotti y Via Borgognona. Bulgari, Cartier, Gucci y Prada, el famoso "Made in Italy" por todas partes, joyas, zapatos, bolsos y ropa. El cielo no podía ser mejor que aquello.

Ethan Craft, la boca abierta, cruzó ante los puestos de estatuillas y las columnas tiradas por todas partes y fijó la vista en el infinito. La Ungermeyer ya estaba dando la brasa a aquellas horas.  
–Por difícil que os parezca, estamos mirando las ruinas del Foro, que fue el centro del comercio, la religión y la política del mundo, y lo fue porque los romanos pensaban en sí mismos como hijos de los dioses, porque eran esforzados y duros y no tenían problema en sacrificarse a sí mismos por algo más grande. Mientras Roma tuvo eso, marcó la pauta del mundo. Cuando lo perdió, el mundo se hundió en el caos.  
"Sí, ya", pensó Gordo, entre los alumnos. "¿Y qué pasaba con los pueblos que se ponían en el camino de los hijos de los dioses? ¿Como los judíos, por ejemplo?"  
–Cuando el Foro fue construido, en el siglo sexto antes de Cristo, una nueva cultura urbana… ¡Craft! ¡Repita lo que he dicho!  
Ethan dejó de mirar a los puestos de comida y se volvió hacia Ungermeyer.  
–¿Que vamos a comer espaguetis? Creo que los inventaron los romanos…  
–Son como las nueve de la mañana –señaló Kate con una voz llena de veneno.  
–¿Nunca has comido espaguetis para desayunar?  
–Yo _no_ como carbohidratos, gracias.  
–Y si estuvieran en un bocadillo… ¿podrías?  
–Tanta experiencia cultural, veamos, _desperdiciada_ en ti…  
–¿Desperdiciado? –Ethan hizo una mueca irónica-. Perdóname, Saunders, ¿dónde has comprado ese bolso de Prada?  
Kate enrojeció, soltó humo, y volteó amenazadoramente el bolso en cuestión hacia él.  
–¡Saunders! ¡Craft! ¡Ambos están castigados! ¡Ahora sepárense!  
–Ya lo hicimos –murmuró Kate en tono bien audible-. Y gracias a Dios.  
Se volvió. Estaba _harta_. Harta de aquel viaje, harta de aquella gente, harta de Ethan, harta de Gibbs y Ungermeyer, harta de Gordo y Lizzie y furiosa con Larry Tudgeman. Se había levantado de la cama aquel día con ganas de hacerles la vida imposible a todos y cada uno de ellos lo máximo que pudiera, se iban a enterar, y en vez de eso había perdido los estribos por una idiotez del idiota de Ethan como una _colegiala_ inmadura, y ahora tendría que hacer una estúpida redacción sobre el estúpido Foro, o el estúpido retrato de César Augusto, o quién sabía qué otra estúpida majadería sin sentido. La causa de aquello se escribía con L, L de Larry y L de Lizzie. ¿Enferma? Kate bufó. "Voy a observarte atentamente, y si no pasa lo que dices que pasa, entonces estás en un buen lío". ¿Y Larry? Larry también tenía que pagar. ¿De qué nueva manera podía marginarlo, a ver? Es decir, era difícil dejarlo más fuera de lo que ya estaba, y tampoco tenía los cómplices que necesitaba para gastarle una buena jugarreta, y él sabía... estaba en desventaja, porque aunque no fuera a decir nada (por alguna razón, _sabía_ que no diría nada), ¿qué pasaba si respondía con otra jugarreta? Estaba claro que las antiguas normas ya no regían para él, y sería _humillante_ , tenía mucho más que perder que él. A Larry, por mucho que a ella le gustara creer lo contrario, jamás le había importado un pimiento la popularidad. Solía hacer lo que ella le decía porque… porque… porque ella era encantadora, por eso. ¿Había perdido facultades o qué? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado aquel ratón para escaparse de la jaula? Ahí estaba, mirando al Foro todo serio, con su estúpida expresión de estúpido pensando estupideces. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle las cosas que le había dicho, y que todavía notaba clavadas? "Esto se me está yendo de las manos, y no me gusta. No me gusta _en absoluto_ ".

–¡Uah! Este tío pasó mucho tiempo haciendo bíceps y muy poco con los abdominales, totalmente vieja escuela, vaya –comentó Ethan, mirando una estatua y asintiendo. El castigo no parecía haberle afectado gran cosa. Ungermeyer se había ido a por un café espresso ("¡esperadme aquí! Podéis ir haciendo algo que cuadre con vuestro nivel intelectual") y las antiquísimas columnas y pórticos del Foro brillaban, pardo y verde al sol de la mañana bajo el cielo que parecía un mar y la brisa que desordenaba el pelo, el bullicio de Roma de fondo. Era una sensación extraña, las ruinas inmemoriales en mitad de una ciudad moderna llena de gente como la que conocían, gente con chaqueta, móvil, falda, camiseta y vaqueros y coches que pasaban en todas direcciones. Gordo se quedó mirando a dos chicas que tendrían su edad y comentaban una revista (para chicas) en italiano. Había algo que no le encajaba.  
Ethan dejó la estatua y lo miró, levantando una ceja. Luego las miró a ellas.  
–Bien fichado, hermano. Sí señor, vas aprendiendo. Ahora, la Curva Lenta. Presta atención, siempre funciona –y se giró en un movimiento fluido y natural que ofreció una panorámica de su cara e hizo que el pelo rubio se ondulase a la luz dorada mientras sonreía, ofreciéndoles a ellas el perfil. Efectivamente, las dos italianas levantaron la mirada de la revista, se miraron y contuvieron la respiración. Ethan no las miró.  
–Ahora tú –susurró en cambio.  
–Tengo que hablar con ellas –murmuró Gordo.  
–No, la Curva Lenta no funciona así, ellas vienen a nosotros, ¡eh!  
Porque el otro ya había empezado a caminar hacia las chicas con paso decidido. Cuando estuvo a su altura, se metió las manos en los bolsillos.  
–Um, eh, _ciao.  
_ Ellas se miraron.  
– _Ciao.  
_ –Esto… ¿habláis inglés, por casualidad?  
–S-sí –dijo una de ellas, insegura.  
–¿No ven… no viene tu amigo también? –preguntó la otra, más gordita, esperanzada, y miró a Ethan. Oh, genial. Aquel chico y su Curva Lenta eran un peligro público, y una amenaza para todos los padres, hermanos y novios decentes de Italia y América. Ahora mismo aquello le convenía, como lo de las gallinas, pero no por eso dejó de fastidiarle. Sintió ganas de cogerla por los hombros a aquella chica y decirle "¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan superficial? ¿No te das cuenta de que no sabes _nada_ de él, ni de mí, y acabas de dejar caer que te gusta? Con los datos que tienes, podría ser Al Capone de viaje de estudios, ¡despierta! ¡Utiliza criterios más racionales y profundos en tus relaciones personales, y tendrás menos posibilidades de ser completamente infeliz!". En cambio, se mordió la lengua y dijo:  
–¿Queréis que os lo presente?  
–¿Qué?  
–¿Queréis conocerlo? Ya sabéis, "mucho gusto…"  
–¿"Mucho Gusto"? ¿Se llama así?  
–Eh… sí, sí, claro, así se llama. Y la chica de la portada… ¿sabéis quién es?  
–Oh, Bella. _Certo.  
_ – _Certo_ –confirmó la otra, aún mirando a Ethan.  
–¿Podríais traducirme lo que pone? –preguntó, jugando fuerte. La chica alta y morena lo miró, dudando.  
–¿Mucho Gusto tiene novia?  
–¡No! Está completamente soltero. Tuvo, pero a mí no me caía bien y la acabó dejando. Soy su mejor amigo desde que era así de alto, va a mi colegio, le gusta el _surf_ , juega al fútbol americano, su padre es rico y ama los _spaghetti._ ¿Luego puedo… quedarme con la revista?  
Ambas se miraron un momento.  
–Trato.  
Tardaron menos de dos minutos. Al cabo Gordo, pensativo, se acercó a Ethan con las dos chicas.  
–Elisabetta y Silbina, Mucho Gusto. Mucho Gusto, Elisabetta y Silbina.  
–¡Eh… buenos días, Mucho Gusto!  
–Encantada, Mucho Gusto.  
–Mucho gusto, Elisabetta, mucho gusto, Silbina. Mucho… ¿mucho mucho gusto? –respondió Ethan, alzando una ceja, y luego se produjo un silencio incómodo. Los tres buscaron a Gordo con la mirada, pero Gordo había desaparecido.

Lizzie alzó la mirada tras sus nuevas gafas de sol y tragó saliva.  
–Paolo, espera. No sé si puedo hacerlo –murmuró con un hilo de voz. Él apretó su mano con fuerza, y cuando se giró lo vio mirándola con aquellos ojos azules que a veces parecían claros y a veces oscuros, la sonrisa blanca y brillante, transmitiendo confianza. Ella volvió a pensar en la suerte que tenía. En lo _increíble_ que era todo aquello. En su aventura.  
–Claro que puedes, _carina_ –le dijo-. Has nacido para un _palazzo_ como este, Lizzie, lleva esperándote toda tu vida.  
La gran verja negra se abrió y Sergei, enorme y eficiente, los escoltó por el gigantesco jardín lleno de setos, fuentes y rosaledas, protegiéndolos de los fans y los _paparazzi_ que los señalaban por todas partes con ayuda de cinco o seis hombres algo más bajos, pero por lo demás indistinguibles de él. Caminaron de la mano sobre el sendero de mármol blanco y luego subieron las escaleras blancas del enorme _Palazzo_ Valisari, cuya fachada triangular brillaba con sus inmensas ventanas llenas de gloriosa luz del Sol. La parte de atrás (Paolo le había explicado que aquel era el salón de conciertos) era un colosal edificio cilíndrico que recordaba al Coliseo. Un cartel enorme de Bella y Paolo colgaba entre las columnas, encima del arco de la entrada. Las columnas los flanqueaban como gigantes que formaran respetuosamente al paso de sus reyes. Ignorando el vacío de su estómago, Lizzie adaptó su paso al de él, ágil y despreocupado. Había cochazos de tamaño limusina aquí y allá, y a veces el anillo humano de sus guardaespaldas se paraba un momento para que pudieran hablar con alguno de los fans o con alguien "de la gente" de Paolo y Bella –en italiano, rápidos intercambios de los que se ocupaba él-, y luego seguían hacia arriba.  
Franquearon el enorme umbral, y los guardaespaldas se apartaron. De inmediato, un grupo de gente –los chicos y las chicas más guapos y elegantes que Lizzie había visto jamás, entre adultos que parecían dioses griegos de colores, de todos los colores- la rodeaba, hablando a la vez. _"¡Paolo!" "¡Bella!" "Cari amici…" "¡Bellisima!"" "¡Ma como!"_ Los escoltaron hablando sin parar desde el inmenso vestíbulo adornado con leones blancos hasta unas galerías amplias y soleadas donde se celebraba una especie de banquete, música de ska, enormes mesas blancas con comida y adornos, gente contemplando anuncios y _spots_ en proyectores, jóvenes artistas con guitarra eléctrica, arte abstracto y pósteres de todos los colores. La gente iba y venía, siempre sonriendo. Paolo estaba explicándose con los invitados.  
–¿Inglés?  
–Sí, Bella tiene que practicar, nuestro _single_ es en inglés. ¡Ni una palabra de italiano!  
Hubo sonrisas comprensivas y todo el mundo cambió el idioma de pronto. Lizzie logró sonreír a su vez. "Soy Bella", se recordó, "no Lizzie la Patosa, ¡y ellos parecen tan simpáticos! ¡Y qué bien les caigo, se les ve en la forma de mirar!". La acompañaron hasta uno de los enormes sillones rojos del centro de la sala, y un par de resplandecientes jóvenes vestidos de camareros le acercaron comida y bebida. Paolo le sonrió y le susurró al oído que tenía que hacer algo. "Claro, te espero en el Cielo", respondió ella, sonriente. Apoyó el brazo en el del sillón y se dejó agasajar. La confianza iba volviendo, y pronto charlaba animadamente, copa de champán en la mano, con una chica alta de aspecto gitano que, de alguna forma, le recordaba a Miranda, y hacía bromas que el resto de la concurrencia celebraba a carcajadas.  
De pronto, una figura alta vestida con medias de rejilla y ropa ancha y oscura, joyas y adornos de oro, enormes pendientes en forma de disco, cara de Nefertiti, sin una sola arruga en medio de una cabellera completamente blanca. El resto de la gente hizo silencio. La mujer entornó los párpados maquillados en púrpura y negro, y a Lizzie se le cortó la respiración. "¡Eres una repetidora de vestidos, Lizzie McGuire!" Aquella era la misma mirada.  
–¿Qué has _hecho_? –preguntó en un inglés nasal con muchísimo acento.  
–Uh… eh…  
–Pareces… pareces una _colegiala_.  
Un perrito blanco cargado de adornos, tan pequeño que parecía un ratón gordo y rizoso, salió de detrás de la mujer y comenzó a soltar pitidos irritados. Lizzie supuso que estaba ladrando.  
–Máximus, ¿qué pasa? Tú _amas_ a Bella.  
–Máximus bonito… –susurró Lizzie, levantándose del sillón. El perro giró sobre sí mismo como un loco, las orejas bailando alrededor de la diminuta cabeza, y luego se metió bajo la falda de la mujer. Aquella era la persona de la que le había hablado Paolo, Franca de Montecatini, la diseñadora de vestidos.  
–Raro.  
La mujer se alejó un poco de Lizzie y ladeó la cabeza como un pájaro.  
–Hay _algo_ … algo muy… _diferente_ en ti.  
–Se ha tomado un descanso –dijo el joven rubísimo y sonriente que estaba a la izquierda de Lizzie con una copa de champán.  
–En una isla del Caribe –añadió alguien por detrás.  
–Le ha hecho bien.  
–Está _transformada.  
_ –Sí…  
– _Bene._ No puedo poner mis ropas en _esto_. ¡Nardie, ese pelo, Adéle, la cara, Marco, las pestañas, Pilucca, vamos, los labios, Vino, los manos, Beatrice, las orejas, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Prácticamente la alzaron en volandas, y se la llevaron a una serie de camerinos donde un montón de personas la maquillaron y la arreglaron a una velocidad de vértigo entre lo que reconoció como música de Paolo y Bella, y los espejos que le ponían delante y detrás desaparecían en un parpadeo. De pronto llevaba un extraño vestido translúcido que se hinchaba con una bomba de aire y estaba desfilando por delante de Franca entre exclamaciones y gritos de admiración del público ("¡Ohhh!" "¡Ahhh!"), los focos de colores deslumbrándola, y antes de que pudiera comprender que estaba pasando la vistieron de verde con enormes aros como pendientes, y luego de color plata, y luego de un fucsia terriblemente fuerte, y cada vez la sacaban gente diferente volvía a arreglarla de la cabeza a los pies como si fuera un maniquí, los espejos brillaban, le encajaban los zapatos y la metían por otra puerta. Franca de Montecatini fruncía el ceño, ladeaba la cabeza y gritaba "¡no!" "¡No!", y el diminuto Máximus no paraba de pitar como un silbato desde que ella entraba hasta que salía, en una especie de extraña pesadilla. De pronto Paolo apareció tras una puerta y detuvo a Nardie, o a Angélica, o a Pilucca o a quien fuera para estrecharle la mano.  
–Paolo, no quiero llevar eso, diles algo. Me hace sentir como si no fuera yo, y… ¿por qué te ríes de mí?  
–No se supone que tengas que ser tú en el escenario. La cosa va de eso.  
–Pero si tengo que ser Bella, t-tengo que parecer segura, y no se me da nada bien, no se me está dando nada bien, Paolo.  
–En eso todos somos iguales, todos nosotros.  
–No, tú no, tú estás tranquilo, tú…  
–Sí, Lizzie. Yo, y también Bella. Fingimos. No tenemos ni idea, pero actuamos como que sí. Bella mira a sus miedos a la cara y hace como que es más fuerte, como que sabe cosas que ellos no. Y la gente se lo cree. Bella no deja a Franca de Montecatini que le diga cómo se viste. Ella manda y Franca obedece.  
–¿Entonces tengo que decirle a Franca…?  
– _Si._ Eres una estrella, comprueba tu fuerza, Lizzie. ¡Experimenta!  
Y la dejó. La maquilladora volvió a pasar, y Lizzie volvió a entrar en el escenario, se salió del recorrido, muy segura, y gritó: "¡Basta!"  
Hasta Máximus se calló. Franca se adelantó, amenazadora.  
–¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con _mi_ ropa?  
–No. No. Me encanta, pero…  
–¿¡Pero!?  
–Pero es _mi_ ropa. No soy tu Barbie, Franca. Esto no me convence.  
–¿Qué?  
–¡Que quiero opciones! ¡A ver, dame opciones! –Franca retrocedió, intimidada, y Lizzie sintió una nueva confianza-. ¡Vamos! ¡Me visto sola desde los tres años, pero tengo que tener con qué! Tú eres mi diseñadora, ¿no? ¡Opciones! ¡Opciones!  
Franca titubeó, y luego retrocedió y mandó traer tela, modelos y patrones, y pronto ella, quién lo hubiera creído, estaba diciendo "¡algo en este plan!" y "¡no! ¿Estás loca?", y eligiendo y descartando y trayendo y llevando, y hablando con Franca de igual a igual. Pronto tenía su traje, destellantes vaqueros negros y una chaqueta llena de bordados junto a un peinado con coleta. "Look _Biancanieve_ _Americana_ ", lo llamó Franca de Montecatini, ahora elogiosa, y el de la actuación sería del mismo estilo pero con blusa morada y algunos retoques más. Cuando bajó las escaleras vestida con él entre los luminosos de neón, el aplauso general casi la hizo retroceder.  
–Estás… ¿cómo se dice? ¡Fantástica!  
–La isla –le dijo Nardie la maquilladora, los ojos destellantes de admiración-. Deberías ir más a menudo.  
"Adiós, Lizzie McGuire", pensó ella, repartiendo miradas a derecha e izquierda. Paolo, apoyado en una esquina, le guiñó el ojo, y ella le devolvió el guiño. "¡Buenos días, fama!"

–¡Tienes razón, Lanny! Aquí está pasando algo rematadamente extraño y raro, puedes jurarlo…  
Matt y Lanny Onasis, su inseparable compañero de aventuras, bajito, de piel negra y pelo oscuro, se inclinaron y contemplaron la pantalla con atención, estudiaron a la gente que aplaudía a Lizzie y luego se miraron y asintieron con los ojos entornados. Hoy Melina no había podido venir (sus padres habían pillado su red de extorsión de críos pequeños para quitarles juguetes y cromos que revendía por Internet y la habían castigado hasta el fin de los tiempos, pequeños gajes del oficio), así que la vigilancia era cosa de hombres. Volvieron a mirar la pantalla.  
–Apunta, Lanny. De todas las coincidencias rematadamente extrañas de este viaje y raras… ¿quién tomaría a Lizzie por una superestrella? Quiero decir, ¡es Lizzie! ¿Cómo es que no lo ven?  
Acariciándose la barbilla, su amigo asintió. Matt se acercó a la ventana con las manos a la espalda y miró el paisaje con expresión seria, como un rey contemplando sus territorios. Luego se giró:  
–Pero es la fortuna, Lanny, la fortuna, la que nos ha puesto en el camino un secreto enorme, y tenemos que sacarle partido. ¡Podemos nadar en dinero!  
Los ojos de Lanny se iluminaron. Dio palmas.  
–¡Claro! Sólo tenemos que contactar con esas personas tan ricas y famosas, y amenazar a Lizzie con venderles el vídeo de la graduación y todo nuestro material, junto con pruebas de que es Lizzie McGuire es Lizzie McGuire, de la casa de los McGuire, en California, y que ella se lo diga a su "novio", y él se lleve la mano al bolsillo, y... ¡Play Cuatro, ya te estoy viendo!  
Se frotó las manos y sonrió con su mejor sonrisa de gato siamés a punto de cazar un ratón. Lanny se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con expresión dubitativa.  
–¿Qué cómo contactamos con ellos? Lanny, aguafiestas, siempre te empeñas en verle a todo las dificultades. Pero claro, por eso eres tan bueno para mis planes… Es verdad, ir a Italia sería difícil, y negociarlo por teléfono más difícil, y no tenemos sus mails. Y de todas maneras, somos un poco jóvenes para que la gente con, con prejuicios, negocie con nosotros.  
Su compañero de fatigas se encogió de hombros.  
–Hombre, Lanny, yo tampoco diría tanto. Nada de "dejarlo estar", estamos cerca: si hemos llegado hasta aquí, encontraremos una manera. No vamos a rendirnos sin más, ¿no? ¡Revisemos nuestras opciones! ¿Podemos hacerle creer a Lizzie que hemos ido a Italia y…?  
Los gritos del piso de abajo los interrumpieron. Al principio Matt esbozó una mueca de fastidio, pero luego, al oír lo que decían, su expresión cambió de golpe.  
–¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Me ha tocado! ¡Me ha tocado!  
Al instante, los dos estaban mirando por el hueco de la escalera de la casa de los McGuire. Jo corría como una loca, y su padre parecía haberse atragantado con el pudding del sobresalto y buscaba desesperadamente un vaso de agua.  
–¿Qué te ha tocado, querida? –preguntó cuando dejó de toser y pudo volver a hablar.  
–¡El viaje a Europa! Entré en el sorteo porque estaba melancólica… ¡es para tres personas, todo incluido! Podemos ir tú, yo y Matt, y en una semana veremos Londres, París, Madrid, Viena y… ¡Roma! ¡Veremos a Lizzie!  
–Eh… eh… ¡eso es fantástico! ¡Primera semana de vacaciones! ¿Pero cuándo vamos a salir?  
–¡Mañana!  
–¿Mañana?  
–¡Mañana!  
– _¿Mañana?  
_ –¡Sam! Sí, mañana. Volamos a Berlín, y el domingo por la noche estaremos en Roma…  
Matt y Lanny se miraron, y los ojos del primero brillaban con su brillo chispeante.  
–No podría estar más de acuerdo, Lanny –dijo, señalando al techo con el dedo, y luego esgrimiéndolo como una espada-. ¡La fortuna sonríe a los audaces!

–Paolo… ¡e-es Miss Ungermeyer con nuestro grupo! ¡Paolo, vámonos, vámonos!  
–Lizzie, no puedo, el tráfico…  
La moto de Paolo se había quedado cogida en uno de aquellos atascos romanos, todos los coches pitaban estruendosamente y desde donde estaban podían ver perfectamente a los suyos, que se acercaban paseando por la acera junto al Tíber. Llena de pánico, volvió la mirada. ¡Ahora no, tan cerca no! Pensó en cómo sería el ser expulsada, que Ungermeyer la acompañara al aeropuerto agarrándola por la oreja, y llamase por teléfono a sus padres, y no ir al concierto, y no volver a pisar el Palazzo Valisari ni a ver aquella gente, y casi se puso a llorar. Rezó lo que sabía. Se giró con la esperanza de no ser reconocida, pero al poco no pudo contenerse y volvió a mirar atrás, y su mirada llena de pánico se encontró con la de Gordo, que los miraba en la distancia con el ceño fruncido y los ojos de color verde mar. Al instante, él comprendió; casi pudo ver su mueca de resolución y su cabeza funcionando a toda máquina. En dos segundos, su amigo se separó del grupo, se apoyó en la barandilla sobre el río y, extendiendo las manos, gritó "¡un momento!"  
Ungermeyer, Gibbs y todo el resto del mundo se volvió hacia él mientras los coches seguían pitando.  
–¿Qué estás haciendo, Gordon? –preguntó ella con voz metálica.  
–E-eso que hay allí… ¿no es el Castel de Sant´Angelo?  
–Sí. ¿Y qué?  
–Y no está en nuestro itinerario, ¿no?  
–Es correcto.  
–¿Cómo? Pues fue una residencia papal, sede de uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo, y sus frescos no tienen nada que envidiar a los del propio Vaticano, artistas influidos por la escuela de Rafael y los rafaelitas.  
–¡Gordon! ¿Qué demonios…?  
–P-perdone, pero su técnica, su uso del claroscuro, su utilización singular de los motivos mitológicos helénicos readaptados a los significados cristianos y renacentistas de su tiempo… sobre todo la imaginería de San Miguel, patrón de los guerreros, en un edificio de arquitectura tan cuidada, es algo que nos debería hacer pensar. Quiero decir, Roma ha sido siempre el símbolo de la conquista del mundo, desde los tiempos del Imperio. ¿A dónde querían llegar los almorávides desde España? A Roma. ¿Cuándo supo el mundo antiguo que había caído? Cuando Roma fue saqueada por Alarico. ¿Cuál era el objetivo inalcanzable del _Risorgimento_ italiano? Roma. ¿Cuál fue el gran paso de Napoleón? Conquistar Roma y nombrar rey a su hijo. Esos muros son la historia de una ciudad codiciada por todo el mundo, una ciudad que tuvo que defender su arte y su prestigio mediante las armas, el otro lado de toda la belleza que estamos viendo. Quizá nos dicen algo sobre la civilización y la guerra, la cultura y las armas, la razón y la fuerza, y cómo son opuestas y a la vez se necesitan mutuamente.  
Los gritos de las gaviotas hacían coro a sus palabras. Alucinados, todos siguieron mirando a Gordo mientras él miraba por encima de ellos, gesticulando al hablar, haciendo amplios ademanes, alzando la voz. Ethan Craft se rascaba la cabeza, Kate levantaba una ceja y Larry Tudgeman miraba con atención el Castel de Sant´Angelo, acariciándose el mentón y asintiendo. Mientras hablaba, el autobús que estaba causando el atasco se fue, y pudo ver cómo Lizzie desaparecía por la esquina en la moto de Paolo. Soltó aire, "guau. Ha faltado poco", pero mantuvo el rostro serio. Había terminado su discurso, así que asintió solemnemente y se cambió el libro de mano.  
Todos echaron a andar, mirándolo todavía, como por si acaso. El corazón aún a doscientos por hora, él miró al suelo y los siguió. "No ha sido un mal discurso", pensó, sonriendo para sí. Ya iba a darle una patada al Gordo pesimista y subirse por las nubes cuando de pronto, oyó el profundo carraspeo de Ungermeyer a su espalda. No era un carraspeo que uno pudiera tomar por una tos, y seguir adelante como si tal cosa. Era un carraspeo de esos que te dejan clavado en el sitio, aunque no te atrevas a darte la vuelta, como si un vaquero del Oeste te hubiera cazado con su lazo.  
–Estás en mi lista, Gordon –sonó su voz de acero desde atrás, cada palabra clavándose encima de la anterior-, y créeme, mi lista no es un sitio donde quieras estar.  
Gordo cogió aire. Durante todo el resto del camino, notó los ojos de ella clavados en la nuca como rayos láser, aunque no se giró una sola vez. "Ivy League", pensó, y tragó saliva. Como una enorme torre a su espalda, proyectando su sombra sobre él, con Gibbs a su lado como un cuervo posado en su hombro, un cuervo que soltara exclamaciones y tratara de hacer los recuentos y apuntar todos los castigos.

El Sol caía hacia la noche, el cielo sobre el Trastévere era del color del vino tinto y Lizzie se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta de atrás del Hotel Cambini con Paolo (siempre con sus gafas oscuras en público, para que los _fans_ no lo placaran) y Sergei (también siempre con las gafas oscuras, en su caso debía ser algo del oficio) rodeándola. Había un plan: entraron disimuladamente bajo un enorme paraguas negro, Sergei tapándolos a los dos, y luego Paolo se adelantó y pidió gentilmente la ayuda a Giorgio, fingiendo que no podía cerrarlo, mientras el guardaespaldas la conducía a la escalera acelerando o retrasando el paso para esquivar al servicio, como en una película de espías. Sin una palabra, la escoltó a su cuarto y cubrió el descansillo con su enorme corpachón para que tuviera tiempo de cambiarse a toda velocidad y esconder sus joyas nuevas, y luego meterse en la cama entre los "¡Qué paraguas más tozudo!" "¡Vamos, empuje!" "Da mala suerte" y "En el hotel Cambini no hay de eso" de abajo. Fue un "justo a tiempo"; cuando Ungermeyer entró por la puerta y subió, Sergei ya bajaba por la escalera y todo estaba en su sitio. Pero entonces la profesora se detuvo.  
–¿Sergei? –preguntó. El calvo se giró, y un destello de reconocimiento brilló en sus gafas oscuras.  
–Ungermeyer. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
–Desde Afganistán.  
 _–_ _Da.  
_ – _Da…_ ¿A qué te dedicas ahora, viejo zorro?  
–Seguridad privada.  
–Sigues en el negocio, entonces. Bien. Yo dirijo un instituto en los Estados Unidos.  
–Ya nos veremos un día de estos, Hildegarde, para recordar viejos tiempos. Ahora estoy de servicio.  
–Ya sabes donde localizarme, viejo zorro.  
Y él siguió bajando, y ella siguió subiendo.

Ungermeyer abrió la puerta y entró en tromba en la habitación de Lizzie, y pareció decepcionada al verla allí en la cama, como si hubiera esperado cogerla saltando sobre el colchón y de fiesta o algo por el estilo. Con los ojos cerrados, ella se hizo la dormida. Oyó el repiqueteo de los tacones de Kate al otro lado de la puerta y recordó de nuevo que tenía que andarse con cuidado. Notó el brusco toque de Ungermeyer sobre la frente. Un ladrido:  
–¿Mejor, McGuire?  
–¿Mamá? –murmuró ella confusamente.  
–Hrrmmm… –gruñó Ungermeyer-. ¡Saunders! Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de ella, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. ¡Dale la cena y eso! ¡Y asegúrate de que se la coma! –y, gruñendo y farfullando, salió del cuarto.  
Kate paseó de un lado a otro murmurando montones de cosas del estilo de "por qué tengo que hacerlo yo si no soy la que está enferma" y "esto es _muy_ injusto", pero cuando estuvo segura de que Ungermeyer estaba demasiado lejos para oírla, cambió de actitud. Se acercó en tres pasos a la cama de Lizzie y le arrancó las mantas y las sábanas, dejándola al descubierto. Cuando abrió los ojos, los de su compañera de cuarto estaban clavados en ella.  
–Estás en problemas –le dijo en un susurro con el tono de condena-a-muerte más tajante y terrorífico de toda su carrera-. ¡Has salido de esta habitación!  
–¿C-cómo lo…?  
–¿Es broma? Tus pestañas están pintadas al fin, tu pelo está mejor cortado, manicura de hace poco, olí la acetona en el _segundo_ en que entré en el vestíbulo del hotel. Un movimiento y llamo a la sargento, McGuire.  
Lizzie se irguió un poco, luego inspiró y luego expiró, tratando de conservar la calma.  
–Pero todavía no lo has hecho –observó para ganar tiempo.  
–No. No mientras no saque en claro qué hay aquí para mí. ¡Ahora escupe, Friquicienta!  
"¿Perdona?" Toda su historia en común, toda su amistad, todo su rechazo, cada insulto, cada bordería, cada jugarreta, todas las veces que había tenido a Kate delante de ella mirándola con aquella mirada pasaron delante de los ojos de Lizzie McGuire en un segundo. Recordó que habían tirado a Kate al agua una vez, y cómo se la habían jugado a veces con los trucos que inventaban Miranda, Gordo y ella, pensó en cómo había luchado con Franca de Montecatini, "¡nunca me harás hablar, Saunders!", y sintió tal rabia que le pareció que podría agarrarla por el cuello y amenazar con hacerla trizas y obligarla a beberse todas sus colonias y revelar secretos que ni sabía que tenía si decía una sola palabra de aquello, que ella retrocedería temblando, pero ahora no era Bella, era Lizzie, y Lizzie nunca haría nada parecido. Ni siquiera si amenazaba con hacerlo. Ni aunque fuera tanto lo que podía perderse y nunca volver a existir jamás. Se encontró mirando a su antigua amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
–Por favor, ya sé… ya sé que suena a locura, Kate –medio sollozó, suplicante-. ¡Pero él me quiere!  
Con toda seguridad, su ex amiga no se esperaba aquello. Las líneas de aquel rostro maquillado se hicieron menos duras, y a sus ojos asomó algo que podía ser compasión.  
–¿Quién?

Kate y Lizzie estaban sentadas la una junto a la otra, la bandeja de la cena estaba abandonada por ahí y la mayor de los McGuire llevaba casi media hora hablando, gesticulando, explicando, arreglándose el pelo y secándose las lágrimas. Cuanto más hablaba, más quería hablar, y Kate, contra su costumbre, escuchaba en perfecto silencio, sonreía durante las partes divertidas y encogía los hombros en las tensas. Cuando terminó de contarlo todo, desde el principio hasta el final, la diva del Hillride High se quedó mirando el vacío delante de la cama. Hubo un silencio.  
–¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? –preguntó de pronto, volviéndose hacia ella-. ¿Cómo te has metido en mi viaje? ¿Cómo puedes estar viviendo esta fantasía mientras yo… mientras yo…? Lo que quiero, lo único que quiero es que la gente me… Lizzie, e-este no está siendo un gran viaje de fin de curso. No lo estoy pasando muy bien. Lizzie, ¿tú… tú…?  
Lizzie no dijo nada, pero la animó a hablar con la mirada.  
–¿Tú crees que alguien puede quererme?  
Un momento, ¿ _Kate_ acababa de decir que…?  
–Kate, ¡eres la chica más popular de la clase! _Ethan Craft_ salió contigo, ¿te acuerdas?  
Kate volvió a apartar los ojos.  
–Ethan… Ethan me dejó –"¿Qué? No puede ser"-. Bueno, en realidad oficialmente yo le dejé a él, pero ya era cuestión de días. Estaba… aburrido de mí, nos peleábamos con cualquier tontería. Así al menos evité… evité que él… y mis amigas están lejos, y ya sé que es una estupidez, pero vine con la esperanza de que algo cambiaría, de que habría una aventura y conocería a un chico italiano que me invitaría a unos _spaghetti_ …  
–Pero si tú no tomas espaguetis…  
–¡Tomaría albóndigas, si él me las comprara! Y no es por casualidad, Lizzie, tú, tú tienes algo… Me has contado todo esto, y yo… ¿recuerdas cuando me torcí la muñeca y tú me entrenaste para que Claire no me quitara el puesto?  
"Vaya, pensé que eras tú la que lo había olvidado".  
–Sí…  
–¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo había sido muy desagradable contigo.  
–Bueno, supongo que porque… no sé. Era lo correcto.  
–¿Y cuando hicimos juntas aquel trabajo?  
–Lo pasamos bien, ¿verdad?  
–Y en mi cumpleaños, cuando tú, Gordo y Miranda…  
–Ah, eso. No fue nada.  
–¿Nada? Era el peor día de mi vida, y vosotros tres lo convertisteis en uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Así que… supongo que querrás que te cubra las espaldas en esto.  
–Sí, te lo agradecería. Mucho.  
–Pues esto es lo que haremos. Yo me callo si tú te callas sobre que me he callado, y cuando volvamos a casa, yo vuelvo a hacer de princesa y tú vuelves a convertirte en calabaza. ¿Estamos?  
–Estamos –asintió Lizzie. Y se rieron juntas como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.  
De pronto, sonó un _toc, toc_ a la puerta. Lizzie recuperó las mantas y Kate se puso en pie y se arregló el pelo, y un instante después volvía a su papel de diva inaguantable:  
–¿Quién es? –chilló.  
Gordo asomó, inseguro.  
–¿Qué buscas? Está _cerrado_.  
–Eh… q-quería unas palabras con Lizzie.  
–Pues ahí la tienes. ¡Habla!  
–Estaba pensando en algo más, eh, algo más como en el pasillo, si ella puede levantarse.  
–Si va del tema ese de universo-paralelo-donde-Lizzie-de-pronto-es-una-estrella-del- _rock-_ italiana –dijo Kate, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano-, ya lo sé _todo_ , gracias.  
Boquiabierto, él la miró, y luego a Lizzie, y mientras salía de entre las sábanas y se ponía una bata rosa y las zapatillas, su amiga asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Malvada _y_ lista" pensó Gordo mirando a la jefa de animadoras. "Brrr, qué miedo". Dudó un segundo, y como Lizzie no parecía estar muriéndose de angustia, supuso que habrían llegado a alguna especie de acuerdo a cambio de su silencio. Con Kate Saunders. Creía que prefería no saber de qué se trataba. En fin, a lo suyo; sacó la revista.  
–Creo que deberías ver esto.  
–¡Paolo y Bella! –y pensó "¡pronto seré yo! Quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que ha creído en mí, etcétera, etcétera"-. Qué _guapos_ están, parece que dan luz, ¡es fantástico! ¿De cuándo es la foto? ¡Mira, Roma con nieve! ¿Te imaginas?  
Gordo no parecía compartir su entusiasmo: la miraba, el rostro serio, sosteniendo la revista como si fuera la prueba de un crimen. La alegría de ella se enfrió un poco.  
–Lizzie –dijo él muy despacio, marcando las palabras-, aquí pone que Paolo y Bella van a cantar juntos en el festival del Domingo.  
–¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Tiene que ser un error.  
–Hice que me lo tradujeran unas italianas. Dos veces. Aquí, ¿lo ves? En el programa: " _What dreams are made of",_ de Paolo y Bella, a las doce menos cinco de la noche.  
–Eh…  
–Paolo no te lo dijo.  
–Hmmm… no, pero...  
–Eso es raro, Lizzie. Muy raro. Está tratando de esconderte algo, y deberíamos volver a pensarlo todo, desde el principio. Quizá no deberías ir.  
Aquel "quizá" era más bien un "ni de broma".  
–No creo. No –se defendió Lizzie, sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiera metido hielo por el cuello o como si el suelo temblara bajo sus pies-. No puede ser.  
–¡Analiza los hechos! Si su historia es verdad, ¿por qué saltarse esa parte?  
–Voy a escribirle y se lo preguntaré, eso voy a hacer –replicó ella, cogiendo el móvil-. De todos modos, va a venir a verme para dar un paseo de noche.  
De nuevo la familiar patada helada en el estómago. Gordo tragó saliva.  
–¿De… de noche? No, es igual, ¿para qué vas a preguntarle, para que vuelva a mentirte? Lizzie, francamente…  
–Confío en él, Gordo –dijo ella mientras escribía, y su tono decía que aquella discusión estaba zanjada, pero no lo estaba, y Gordo insistió.  
–Lizzie, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Piensa! Vamos, hay algo que no encaja en todo este asunto del concierto, ¿es que no lo ves?  
–Será una cosa de último minuto, y punto –cortó ella, encantada de haber encontrado esa explicación, y luego dejó el móvil en la mesilla y se cruzó de brazos. Gordo dudó. Kate no decía palabra, pero pasaba la mirada de él a ella como en un partido de tenis. Él se puso a gesticular, como siempre que se ponía nervioso.  
–¿Este tipo de cosas no se preparan con meses de anticipación? –preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y en un tono que decía que estaba _muy_ decepcionado con ella, y aquella actitud la molestó de verdad.  
–¿Ah, sí? –replicó, imitándole-. ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en festivales italianos de entrega de premios, David Zephyr Gordon?  
El rostro de él se encendió.  
–Se llama sentido común –replicó-. ¡Y resulta que tengo bastante, sin duda para compensar mi falta de Curva Lenta y de misterio Jedi!  
–¿Curva Lenta y qué? –preguntó ella levantando una ceja. Mordiéndose la lengua, Gordo enrojeció aún más, alzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.  
–¿Sabes qué? Da igual. Si quieres creer a un chico italiano que conoces de hace cuatro días porque es una superestrella, es rico y te gusta su pelo, no seré yo quien te lo impida.  
Se dio la vuelta en redondo y se marchó sin más, el rostro todo arrebolado. Y al salir estuvo a punto de tropezarse con la puerta.


	8. De qué están hechos los sueños

–¡Gordo! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!  
Lizzie ya iba a seguir a aquel cabezota en pijama por todo el pasillo y traerlo de vuelta por las buenas o por las malas (y le daba igual como se pusiera, ¡habríase visto!), cuando se oyó el sonido de "mensaje entrante" que tenía reservado para una sola persona en el Universo. De inmediato, su mano estaba en el móvil y sus ojos corrían sobre las líneas.  
–¡Dios mío, va a llegar antes! ¡Kate, necesito vestirme!  
–Corre. Yo te cubro si la Ungermeyer hace una de esas cosas-de-control-en-medio-de-la-noche –dijo rápidamente su compañera de cuarto, tan eficiente como siempre-. Diré que te ha subido la fiebre o que has vomitado, y se lo diré de manera que me mande recogerlo y prefiera _morirse_ que acercarse por aquí.  
–Te debo una, Kate. Yo...  
– _Vale_ –replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Y ahora corre!

Bajo la luz plateada de la luna, se deslizó por la puerta de atrás, abrigada con una sudadera, y bajó por las escaleras; todavía notaba calor en el rostro. Paolo aguardaba bajo la luna enorme, amarillenta, subido a una especie de _kart_ rojo en miniatura de esos que podías montar con dieciséis años. Le hizo un gesto y ella, reticente, se acercó a la ventanilla. Por primera vez, estaba enfadada con él, realmente enfadada, sí señor. Y con Gordo. Y con el mundo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratarla así? ¿Es que pensaban que era tonta? Bien, pues no lo era, y decididamente, se iban a enterar, por muy superestrella que fuese uno y por muy listo que fuese el otro. Pero faltaba le algo en el cuadro. Miró calle arriba y calle abajo:  
–¿Y Sergei?  
–Le he dado el esquinazo. Esta va a ser su noche libre.  
¡Y lo decía así, despreocupadamente, como si tal cosa!  
–Paolo…  
– _Si, carina.  
_ –¿Qué es esto?  
–Eh… ¿un coche?  
–No, quiero decir, ¿se supone que vamos a cantar?  
 _–_ _¿Scusa, carissima?_ –preguntó él, inclinándose hacia ella a la luz de las farolas.  
–¡No me hables en italiano! Es demasiado… demasiado… demasiado adorable.  
"¿Pero yo no estaba enfadada?", pensó, sonrojándose aún más. Ahora estaba hecha un lío. "¡Ha sido por culpa de Gordo, todo por su culpa! ¡No, fue él, Paolo quien no me lo dijo antes, y me hizo quedar como si…! Bueno, yo, yo… ¡céntrate, Lizzie McGuire!"  
–Paolo y Bella. Sí. ¿Van a cantar en la ceremonia?  
– _Si.  
_ –¿Sí? Bien. Bien… ¡no, mal! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?  
La sonrisa de él desapareció, y abrió las manos en un gesto de impotencia.  
–¡Lizzie, quería hacerlo, pero me dijiste que no telefoneara, y por mensaje me pareció demasiado, demasiado… _affilatto,_ yo… sube y te lo explicaré por el camino, quiero enseñarte los jardines de Tívoli en la aurora –Paolo conservaba su magia; aquellas palabras la hicieron sentirse como volando otra vez. Pero no, no, estaba enfadada, no se la podía tratar de aquella manera, quería una explicación, y soltársela a Gordo, ¡frustrante Gordo!, eh… -. Hay que estar de vuelta para el desayuno…  
Ella lo miró a los ojos un largo rato, a aquellos ojos azules como estrellas.  
–De acuerdo –respondió. Y subió al coche.  
–Bella y yo íbamos a cantar, pero Bella dejó de _hablarme_ (ni pensar en actuar conmigo), y desapareció, y les dije a los productores de la discográfica que no íbamos a actuar, porque Bella tenía un problema en la garganta…  
–¿Y entonces? –insistió ella-. ¿Qué… qué pasó? Quiero decir, ¿qué cambió?  
–Fue Bella.  
–¿La auténtica Bella o… o yo?  
Habían hablado en el coche, y estaban hablando ahora, mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la enorme, magnífica, colosal Plaza de España en mitad de la noche (¡cómo brillaban las estrellas!), las manos en los bolsillos, a derecha e izquierda la luz de las farolas rojizas y los grandes macizos de flores, la luna arriba en el cielo, enfrente la fuente surgida de un cuento de hadas, los bordes anaranjados, el agua de color turquesa fluyendo sin cesar. Cuando llegaban abajo volvían a subir, porque había una pequeña multitud abajo que celebraba algo, música y luces de fiesta, y ellos todavía no querían mezclarse con la gente. Lizzie seguía enfadada, creía, pero menos, sobre todo estaba… confundida. Sí, eso lo expresaba mejor. ¡Paolo tenía una forma tan… tan… sinuosa de expresarse! Sería por italiano, pero... De pronto se le olvidaba lo que le estaba diciendo, o le sonaba que ya lo habían hablado antes, eso o algo muy parecido, y no hubiera podido repetir casi nada de la conversación que habían tenido hacía un minuto mientras iban escaleras arriba. Pero ahora se obstinaba en preguntar, en dar con la solución. Por alguna razón, era como si tuviera a Gordo al lado, aguardando cruzado de brazos, y tuviera que estar a la altura.  
–Tú, Lizzie. Lo siento, no podías saberlo, pero en algún momento hablaste con alguien de la compañía y hablaste alto, bastante alto, y él informó de que tu voz estaba perfectamente, y que además tu inglés era _eccellente._ La compañía llamó, y demandará si no cantamos…

Era como un sueño, donde las sensaciones parecen dar vueltas y las cosas no siempre tienen explicación lógica. Mientras él seguía hablando, se sintió culpable, sin poder evitarlo. Claro que no lo sabía y no podía saberlo, pero ¿y si había arruinado las vidas de Paolo y Bella por aquella tontería? "¡Yo y mi voz chillona!" La compañía… Bella… la voz… En un tono mucho más suave, interrumpió para preguntar:  
–¿Entonces te harán cantar? Q-quiero decir, ¿ _nos_ harán cantar?  
Él la tomó de las manos y la miró de frente. Dejaron de caminar.  
– _Carina,_ no te preocupes –dijo con seguridad, y aquella especie de nube se desvaneció. De pronto, por primera vez aquella noche, todo fue completamente claro-. Yo haré que esto funcione.  
¿Esa claridad era auténtica o una ilusión? Ella lo miró y se soltó, venciéndose a duras penas. Necesitaba pensar. Se giró hacia la noche romana. "¡Lizzie, ten sentido común, vamos!"  
–M-mira, Paolo, no te enfades, pero no puedo cantar. Presentar es una cosa… ¡ni mi madre tiene permiso para oírme cantar? Me temblaría la voz, y… y…  
Notó la presencia de él a su lado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y aunque no lo miró, supo que estaba sonriendo, y pensar en perder aquella sonrisa la angustió. Volvió a sentirse como flotando. Allá abajo, la fuente susurraba y se oían las risas de la gente.  
–Puedes cantar como cantaba Bella.  
Se giró y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Paolo.  
–Quieres decir que…  
–Bastará con que muevas los labios, Lizzie. Y nadie notará la diferencia.  
–¿Y Bella? Si ella me ve…  
–¿Qué? ¿Qué va a hacerte? Bella no puede enfrentarse con la discográfica, y me tienes a mí para defenderte. Lo más probable es que se haya ido de verdad a una isla, y ni siquiera vea los premios, sería muy suyo. Pero si se presentara allí contigo en el escenario, los de Seguridad pensarían que no es ella y ni la dejarían entrar. ¡Vamos, _carina_!  
Todo se le mezclaba, la discográfica, Gordo, Sergei, Bella, la voz apremiante de Paolo.  
–No sé, Paolo, yo…  
"¡Confía en él, vamos! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Si no te decides, si no eres valiente, nunca podrás vivir tus sueños!" Le miró, buscando una respuesta. Solemne, él asintió, levantó la mano hacia el cielo sombrío y, tomando la de ella (un escalofrío), se la puso sobre el corazón. Notó cómo latía, y aquel ritmo suave y constante la confortó un poco. Si él creía que era aquello era posible…  
–Yo, Paolo Valisari, te prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca dejaré que tú, Lizzie McGuire, quedes en ridículo por mi culpa. Si miento, que me case con la _strega…_ con la bruja de los controles de asistencia.  
Angustiada como estaba, Lizzie no pudo evitar reírse. ¡Qué ganso era!  
–¡Se llama Miss Ungermeyer!  
–Como sea. _Carina,_ ¿no se ha hecho realidad todo lo que te he prometido hasta ahora? Todo el mundo piensa que eres Bella, estás teniendo la aventura de tu vida, ¡hasta le has puesto las cosas claras a Franca de Montecatini! Podemos hacer esto, creo en ti, ¿no crees tú también en mí, en que podemos hacerlo juntos?  
"¿Cómo ha empezado esto? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí con este chico, pensando y sintiendo estas cosas, y, y…? Yo… Yo, Lizzie McGuire, cantante famosa. Si él me enseña… Dios mío, ¡despierta! esta va a ser la aventura más grande de todos los tiempos, más que lo de Aaron Carter, más que Frankie, más que lo que hubiera sido salir con Ethan, más que cualquier otra cosa que haya vivido hasta ahora. De… de esto están hechos los sueños. Es lo que siempre había querido, la auténtica vida, la que una recuerda pase lo que pase".  
–Pues… supongo. Sí.  
–Pues no supongas –y sonrió, deslumbrante, y en aquella sonrisa vio el amanecer que iban a contemplar juntos en los jardines del Tívoli, y el desayuno que tomarían por ahí en un elegante café del centro, y el día que pasarían ensayando junto a los focos, en el enorme escenario vacío del Palazzo Valisari, con el corazón en la garganta y la música sonando en _playback_ , y el rato que pasaría paseando majestuosamente como Bella y saludando a sus fans, y todo se mezcló de forma que después le costaría recordar qué pasó cuándo. Lo que sí recordaría es que bajaron de la mano hacia la gente, y el cielo se iluminó con cientos de destellos multicolores, luces que se unían y se separaban en explosiones llameantes mientras los pequeños truenos resonaban a lo lejos. Fuegos artificiales. Y que dijo "¡qué noche más preciosa!", y que se giró, y que él no estaba mirando a los fuegos.  
–Sí –le había susurrado-. Lo eres.

Y a lo lejos, sobre la terraza del Cambini, Gordo también miraba los fuegos que encendían la oscuridad de la noche.


	9. Rosas y espinas

Con Ungermeyer, uno nunca estaba seguro de cuál era el plan. Aquella mañana de sábado los puso en pie nada menos que a las seis menos cuarto de la mañana, habitación por habitación, porque había conseguido una visita guiada en el Coliseo para las siete. Kate había colocado las mantas y las sábanas de modo que parecía que había alguien en la cama, y si la directora se acercaba pensaba fingir que se encontraba vomitando en el baño, pero no hizo falta.  
Se vistieron y desayunaron medio dormidos pero a toda prisa, y en cuestión de minutos estaban formando en el vestíbulo y listos para salir por la puerta antes que el Sol: tenían un gran día por delante: la Plaza de Venecia, Santo Stefano in Rotondo y San Juan de Letrán, y por la tarde, la Vía Apia y bajada a las catacumbas de San Calixto. Y sobre todo, el Coliseo, donde Roma había visto derramar tanta sangre en el pasado. El Coliseo, donde los hombres morían para divertir a los hombres. Ethan Craft ponía cara de Máximo Décimo Meridio y Larry explicaba las tácticas de los "reciarios" con demostración visual y efectos de sonido incluidos. Aferrado a su libro, Gordo estaba más bien callado.  
No había pasado muy buena noche, y seguía enfadado, la verdad. Lo de Kate le venía de perlas: a partir de ahora, él se lavaba las manos. Una decepción más: Ungermeyer les informó con voz seca que el avión en el que venía Miranda Sánchez se había retrasado unas horas, así que al parecer no estaría allí mañana, sino pasado mañana. Todo iba de maravilla, se marchaban hacia el autobús, y de pronto la directora se paró en la puerta.  
–¡La redacción de McGuire! Esperad un momento.  
El corazón de Gordo dio un vuelco. Kate se adelantó, pillada por sorpresa.  
–Miss Ungermeyer, no se encuentra bien…  
–Sujetar un bolígrafo no cuesta tanto –y ya se dirigía hacia la escalera. Kate trató de interceptarla.  
–Está dormida…  
–Pues que se despierte.  
–Miss Ungermeyer, ha pasado una noche francamente _horrible_ , y me pidió muy especialmente que si podíamos…  
–¡Corta el rollo, Saunders! Tenías que ser su enfermera ayer por la noche, no darme la tabarra ahora. Esa cría está bajo mi responsabilidad, y yo digo que se despierta ahora.  
–¡Pero Miss Ungermeyer…!  
–¡Falta, Saunders, y te recuerdo que con esta llevas dos! Me redactarás en tres caras la vida de Cayo Craso, con especial incidencia en las finanzas de la Roma del siglo I a.C. ¿Hay alguna razón más por la que no quieres que suba esas escaleras?  
Roja como un tomate, Kate retrocedió, negando con la cabeza. Hubo un "eso no es justo" débil pero claro en la última fila.  
–Falta para el señor Tudgeman, que nos contará la vida y la trayectoria política de Pompeyo. ¿Alguien más? Eso pensaba –dijo Miss Ungermeyer, burlona. Y subió.  
Gordo se lo pensó sólo un segundo. Le ocurrió algo muy curioso: en su cabeza empezó a sonar de pronto el _"Baruch Atah Adonai"_ mezclado con los primeros acordes de _Hunter of the invisible game_ , de Springsteen, y como un rayo, él soltó el libro, se giró, se escurrió por detrás de Larry y echó a correr. Tenía una idea y podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo. Apretó la mandíbula: esperaba que nadie le hubiera visto, que la ventana estuviera abierta, esperaba… Pensó en Lizzie. Dio la vuelta al jardín como un _sputnik_ , desordenándose el pelo con las manos. "Al menos no he dormido mucho esta noche, tendré ojeras, me odia, colará, si solo, si solo…" Miró y ¡sí!, la ventana del primer piso seguía mal cerrada, y él saltó sin dudar, se agarró de la hiedra de la pared y subió como el Asombroso Spiderman de Ethan, con riesgo de partirse una pierna, el corazón en la garganta, intentando no pensar en la locura que iba a hacer, no tener tiempo para arrepentirse. Cuando la abrió empujando con el hombro, fingiendo sigilo y mirando hacia atrás, Miss Ungermeyer acababa de salir del rellano de las escaleras, y estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta en forma de "O".  
–¡GORDON!  
El techo tembló, los huéspedes de todos los pisos botaron en sus camas, sus compañeros de clase se sobresaltaron abajo, la gorra de Giorgio golpeó la campanilla de la portería y a Gibbs se le cayó el café en el ordenador. Gordo, preparado y todo, estuvo a punto de caerse del susto. Se dio la vuelta muy, muy despacio, agarrándose bien al marco de madera. Pálido (y la palidez no era fingida), se encaramó hasta el interior mordiéndose los labios, y forzó una sonrisa nerviosa. Era como si aquello le estuviera pasando a otra persona, y él no tuviera más que escribir el guión, como en sus películas caseras. Su mente daba órdenes y su cuerpo y su voz las seguían, y el pasado y el futuro daban igual. El euro seguía en su bolsillo. Juntó las manos en la espalda.  
–No es lo que parece –comenzó antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada-. Yo… he leído mucho sobre la _bella notte_ romana, y, y… quería echar un vistazo a ciertos lugares históricos que…  
–¿Te has _escapado_?  
–¡No! No… todas las noches. Además, yo no usaría esa expr…  
–¡Más veces!  
–¡Hay tanta Roma que ver y tan poco tiempo!  
La expresión de Ungermeyer ya no era de furia ni de asombro, sino triunfante, un triunfo repugnante que brillaba en sus ojos grises y en su ancha cara colorada con un brillo como el del alquitrán, un triunfo que emanaba de aquella anchísima sonrisa que enseñaba todos los dientes, como si fuera a comérselo de un mordisco. Gordo se imaginaba la escena perfectamente. "¡Cómo deseaba pillar a este pequeño insecto!", decía esa sonrisa, "¡qué rabia cada vez que perdía la oportunidad y él se salía con la suya!" Y aquello, aquello… ¡aquello era la mayor pillada de la historia! Agarró a Gordo por el hombro con su manaza-pinza de acero y, sujetándolo como a un trofeo, lo bajó por las escaleras, donde su clase lo miraba, muda e inmóvil, intentando asumir lo que acababa de pasar. El pensamiento de Lizzie McGuire se había borrado de su mente y de la de todos, y él, pálido como un muerto, supo que después de todo, a pesar de todo, pasara lo que pasara, había funcionado. Y en el fondo se sintió orgulloso.  
–Te das cuenta de qué significa esto, ¿verdad? –se regodeó la directora, complaciéndose en retrasar el golpe final.  
–Que _no_ debo pedirle una recomendación para la Ivy League.  
–Haz tu maleta, Gordon, estás fuera. Te vas a casita en el primer avión: Gibbs te acompañará al aeropuerto, y se asegurará de que entres. Llamaré a tus padres para que vayan a recogerte. Respecto a las consecuencias de esto en el Instituto, las dejaremos para más adelante, pero descuida, las habrá –se inclinó hacia él-. Oh, te calé desde el principio, David Gordon. Un pelota escurridizo con una doble agenda que por fin va a tener lo que se merece. ¡Gibbs!  
Mientras Gordo, la espalda recta, subía las escaleras, rumbo a otro mundo y otra vida en la que sus padres le encerrarían en alguna parte y habría una mancha en su inmaculado expediente, los murmullos se multiplicaron por la clase. Nadie podía creérselo, y algunos comenzaban a atar cabos. Lizzie… Mientras Ungermeyer se ponía en marcha, Kate, consternada, bajó la cabeza y abrió fila hacia el Coliseo, las manos temblorosas. Ethan Craft tenía cara de haber recibido un derechazo en el estómago. Miró a derecha e izquierda, y luego miró a Tudgeman.  
–Chico –susurró, negando con la cabeza-, el amor, qué cosas hace, ¿eh?  
–Cuando es amor verdadero –respondió Larry con voz ronca-. Entonces es un capitán al que los hombres seguirán adonde sea, incluso bajo la sombra de las alas negras –cerró el puño y se lo puso sobre el corazón-. Mi respeto.

 _¿Has visto alguna vez una noche tan bella?  
_ _Casi podría besar esas estrellas tan brillantes.  
_ _Cuando te veo sonreír, siento…  
_ _Oh, oh, oh  
_ _No me perdería esto por nada  
_ _Porque mi corazón ya sabe dónde está.  
_ _Vamos,  
_ _Vamos,  
_ _De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños._

 _Vamos,  
_ _Vamos,  
_ _De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños.  
_ _Pertenezco a un lugar, tengo  
_ _A alguien a quien amar  
_ _De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños._

 _La vida, ¿has pensado qué es, de qué va?  
_ _Explorarás todo el mundo, y no lo entenderás,  
_ _No tienes que navegar la distancia,  
_ _No, no, no  
_ _La felicidad no es un misterio,  
_ _Está aquí ahora, somos tú y yo…_

 _Abre tus ojos,  
_ _(De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños)_

 _Grítale al cielo,  
_ _(De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños)._

 _Cuando te veo sonreír, siento…  
_ _Oh, oh, oh  
_ _Mi vida era aburrida ayer  
_ _Ahora es Technicolor._

 _Vamos,  
_ _Vamos,  
_ _De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños.  
_

 _Vamos,  
_ _Vamos,  
_ _De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños.  
_ _Pertenezco a un lugar, tengo  
_ _A alguien a quien amar  
_ _De esto están hechos  
_ _Los sueños._

Lizzie McGuire regresó durante la cena, y Paolo y Sergei volvieron a abrirle la puerta de atrás y a escoltarla hasta su habitación. Pronto, le dijo Paolo estrechándole las manos en el umbral, "resolvería" lo de las escapadas nocturnas y lo de la _strega_. Ella ni siquiera preguntó: había empezado a confiar ciegamente en él. Cuando estuvo sola, ahogó un chillido de emoción y abriendo la ventana, cerró los ojos. Había estado durmiendo desde el ensayo hasta media tarde y se había levantado con la cabeza pesada, pero la emoción era tan grande que ahora ni siquiera tenía sueño. Repitiendo para sí la letra, paseó, impaciente, de un lado a otro del cuarto, y en cuanto Kate entró en la habitación, la tomó de las manos sin previo aviso y rompió a hablar:  
–¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés despierta! He tenido la noche más emocionante de… de… de… ¡el baile no es nada difícil, es igual que los que hacía con Miranda, _justo_ igual! Y él… ¿dónde está Gordo? Así os lo cuento a los dos. ¡Oh! ¡Tendrá que reconocer lo equivocado que estaba!  
–No lo encontrarás –Kate evitó su mirada y soltó las manos.  
–¿Por qué no? ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que sigue con ese estúpido enfado! De todos los cabezotas…  
–No, no es eso. Estará cogiendo un avión ahora mismo…  
Lizzie la miró sin comprender.  
–Te ha cubierto hasta el final, Lizzie. Esta mañana lo han echado del viaje.

Cuando su compañera de cuarto terminó de contarlo, las rodillas de Lizzie vacilaron. Se sentó en la cama negando con la cabeza y permaneció un rato en silencio. No conseguía creérselo. La angustia volvía, con dolorosas punzadas en el estómago, y se lo abrazó con los brazos. Con el rostro ardiendo, clavó la mirada en el suelo:  
–N-no, no puede ser… –susurró-, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?  
Kate puso los ojos en blanco, y por un momento volvió a ser la de siempre:  
–¿Esa pregunta va _en_ _serio_?  
No. No, no, no, no.  
–Voy a buscar el número de la aerolínea –dijo de pronto, poniéndose en pie-. A lo mejor hay alguna manera de pararlo, a lo mejor… ¡Dios mío, no me puedo creer que haya hecho esto por mí! Si no ha salido…  
–¿Si no ha salido, qué? Lizzie…  
–Shhh, está sonando. ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Aerolíneas Lufthansa? ¡Oh, gracias! Llamaba para preguntar por el vuelo a Los Ángeles. ¿Qué? ¡Oh! G-gracias.  
Colgó. Cuando se volvió hacia Kate, le temblaban las manos.  
–Se ha ido…

–He arruinado la vida de Gordo –eso era todo lo que podía repetir Lizzie entre sollozos-, es mi culpa, todo por mi culpa, ¡culpa de la egoísta de Lizzie! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?  
"Me quiere, Dios mío, me quiere. Y yo lo sabía, yo, yo, siempre pensando en mí. Y cuando le pedía que hiciera todas esas cosas por mí y él… él… ¡y yo lo sabía!" ¡Gordo! Siempre dispuesto a escucharme, siempre ahí para mí". Era como que se abriera una puerta y ver de nuevo todos aquellos meses desde otro lado. "Tú y yo, aventuras, suena bien". "Eres la mejor, no cambies, y te lo estoy diciendo de verdad". ¡Lo veía tan claro de pronto! Hasta cosas como quién era ConfusedGuy en la página de consejos del colegio cuando ella era la consejera, "creo que una amiga puede gustarme como algo más que una amiga". Y aquel día que lloraba porque Ronnie la había dejado y él, sentado junto a ella, había dicho: "lo lamentará, ha hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida y lo lamentará, créeme". Era como si fuera a entrar en cualquier momento por la puerta, sonriendo como siempre, dispuesto a contarle cualquier dato extraño que acababa de leer como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, como si fuera a mirar por la ventana y verlo dando toques con su pelota de goma.  
Con súbita resolución, miró a Kate, sentada a su lado sin saber qué decir:  
 ** _–_** Se acabó. Voy a ir a ver a Miss Ungermeyer y se lo diré todo.  
–Lizzie, te echará, y no podrás ayudar a Paolo…  
–No puedo hacerlo. No como me siento ahora mismo, no puedo…  
Kate se exasperó:  
–¡Vale! Muy bien, déjalo. Pero entonces _todo_ lo que Gordo ha hecho habrá sido para _nada_. Os echarán a los dos y ya está.  
–Pero si le digo a Miss Ungermeyer…  
–¡Lizzie, _piensa_! Miss Ungermeyer odia a Gordo, y no te hará caso. Aprovechará para quitarte de en medio y punto.  
–Pero él quería…  
–McGuire, _él_ se ha sacrificado para que puedas vivir tu sueño.  
Lo pensó. "Trato". Vale, una sabía que las cosas iban realmente mal cuando Kate se ponía así de razonable. Tragó saliva, y volvió a notar el tirón, el impulso del sueño, la luz, Paolo. Se debatió por dentro, secándose las lágrimas, y luego se decidió.  
–Vale. Seguiré adelante.

Una hora antes.

Escoltado por el señor Gibbs, que no le quitaba ojo de encima, Gordo se disponía a coger el avión de la Lufthansa y partir rumbo a casa. Antes tenía sudores fríos y un agudo dolor de cabeza (a sus padres los llamarían a las once de la noche, nueve de la mañana en L.A, California y estarían esperándolo cuando llegara al aeropuerto, podía imaginárselos perfectamente), pero luego había pensado que realmente, ya que no ganaba nada angustiándose por lo que se le venía encima, casi mejor iba a ocuparse de los problemas cuando vinieran y no antes. Eficiencia. Nada de pensamientos autodefensivos que no llevaban a nada, mordaza al Gordo pesimista, procurar dormir algo en el viaje. "¡Eficiencia, vamos!", pensó, esforzándose por ignorar el vacío en la boca del estómago. Llevaban horas en la sala de espera, la cámara sobre el pecho, el libro debajo del brazo. Gibbs estaba de un humor mezquino y desagradable (le echaba la culpa del café en el ordenador, ¿se podía ser menos lógico?), y llevaban horas esperando después de cargar el equipaje. Ya era definitivo.  
Volvió a leer su billete, y luego recordó la eficiencia y se entretuvo mirando las fotos de la cámara. Eran como de una vida distinta. ¿Cómo iba a ser él el mismo que había paseado por aquel mismo aeropuerto con dos semanas con Lizzie y una brillante carrera en el instituto por delante? Suspiró levemente. "¡Eficiencia, Gordo!" Allí estaba el Foro, la Fontana, la ciudad vista desde el autobús, los mendigos, las ancianas, los…  
Se detuvo. Volvió atrás.  
Era la fotografía que le había enseñado a Lizzie, la de las supuestas ancianas de negro que mendigaban alrededor del aeropuerto. El brazo peludo. La pulsera. Despacio para no alertar a Gibbs, que tecleaba en su móvil dirigiéndole alguna mirada iracunda o alguna orden despectiva de vez en cuando, sacó la revista italiana, la del concierto de Paolo y Bella. Conteniendo el aliento, buscó la página y miró la foto con atención.  
Oh, no.  
Entonces la historia volvió a montarse en su cabeza, del principio al final, desde que habían visto a Paolo por primera vez, y todo encajaba. Más que eso, era la explicación. Y entonces… ¿Y entonces? Miró de reojo a Gibbs, el corazón batiendo a toda velocidad.  
No podía marcharse a casa, tenía que volver. Y rápido. Lizzie McGuire estaba en peligro.

Matt estaba sentado en el avión, en Primera Clase, entre sus padres. Estaban llegando a Berlín, y había tenido que escuchar cinco o seis veces todos los "¡qué bien!" "¡Alemania!" "Johann Wolfgang von Goethe dijo…", "me pregunto qué estará haciendo Lizzie ahora" y "abróchate bien el cinturón" del mundo. ¡Si pasaba más tiempo allí sentado, iba a explotar! Además, en aquella posición no podía conectar a Internet el ordenador portátil, lo que significaba que no quedaba otra que esperar, sonreír para sí, leer _La isla del tesoro_ (qué lince ese Long John Silver) hacer comentarios y hacer planes. En la maleta estaba todo el material del Proyecto Chantaje, hasta el último bit de información. Por suerte, habían estado durmiendo casi todo el viaje. Ahora tenía que ser inteligente, sacar el tema de Roma. Se giró hacia la izquierda.  
–Mamá, ¿cuándo veremos a Lizzie?  
Su madre puso cara de haber esperado doce años enteros a que él hiciera aquella pregunta:  
–¡Oh, Matt! No me digas que echas de menos a tu hermana.  
–¿Quién, yo? Bueno… –se corrigió, volviendo a hacer cálculos. –Eh, confieso que… un poco. Es decir, me gustaría verla.  
Su padre lo miró por encima de las gafas.  
–Después de todo… ya sé que estamos siempre peleándonos, pero… está ahí, ¿sabéis? Nunca habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo, y…  
Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro y miró a su padre. "Raro", decía la cara de él. "Raro", respondió la cara de ella. Lo miraron, Matt puso su mejor cara de inocencia, y eso terminó de convencerlos. Asintieron con la cabeza.  
–Matt, ¿hay algo que no nos estés contando? ¿Algo sobre Lizzie?  
Glup. ¿Cómo? Sus padres tenían superpoderes que no estaban registrados, no era justo. La situación se estaba poniendo complicada, y aquello podía terminar con un registro de su equipaje, no sería la primera vez, y entonces... apoyando la cabeza en el asiento, Matt repasó rápidamente sus opciones. Si se enteraban de lo de la cámara, podían castigarlo hasta después de la muerte. Era hora de jugar a otro juego con rapidez y decisión, y sólo él, el Rey podía jugarlo.  
–Papá, mamá, ¡tengo la sensación de que nunca puedo confesar mis sentimientos abiertamente, sin miedo a ser juzgado o analizado! –Exclamó dramáticamente. –¡Por eso me cuesta tanto abrirme! ¡No hago más que mostrar algo que me pasa por dentro y me miráis como… como si… fuera un… no sé qué!  
Un segundo de silencio, y luego su madre se volvió hacia su padre.  
–Sabes, querido, tiene algo de razón. Siempre que se trata de sus sentimientos…  
–Pero querida, si ni siquiera le hemos…  
Uf. Balón despejado.

Con la cabeza echada hacia adelante, Gordo caminaba por entre la gente a toda máquina, obligando a Gibbs a hacer un esfuerzo para seguirle el paso; el profesor gruñía y resoplaba, y él, billete en mano, seguía apresurándose. Aquella era su única oportunidad, y sólo funcionaría si era muy rápido. Control tras control por todo el aeropuerto, "¡última llamada para el vuelo de Lufthansa a Los Ángeles!" Tenía a su favor que no era muy alto ( _ahora_ era una ventaja), necesitaba a alguien reconocible, si solo consiguiera… ¡ahí! Aceleró para colocarse justo delante de una mujer descomunal y vestida de naranja y lila en medio de la multitud. Gibbs estaba por detrás. Se aseguró de que no pudiera verlo, y luego asomó la cabeza un poco más adelante. "¡Gordon!" Fingió no oírle. La muchedumbre afluía por todas partes. Continuó parapetándose tras la señora mientras se acercaban a los controles; un grupo de japoneses venían en dirección contraria, recién puestos en tierra por el Tokio-Roma. Tragó saliva. Pasó su equipaje de mano por los controles. Gibbs se había parado detrás y estiraba el cuello para verlo. Se inclinó, asegurándose de quedar a la vista un momento, y luego se agachó para volver a ponerse el cinturón (se lo había quitado por el detector de metales), tragó saliva otra vez y se escurrió limpiamente mientras la señora seguía su camino. Deslizándose sobre los zapatos, voló en la otra dirección, y quedó justo a la cola del grupo de japoneses. Gibbs (sus órdenes eran ver "con sus propios ojos" que él subía al avión) alargaba el cuello y se contorsionaba buscándolo. Se escondió tras una columna y lo espió, conteniendo el aliento.  
Como había esperado, acababa de localizar a la giganta de naranja-lila y daba por hecho que él iba delante, qué suerte que no dejaran acercarse más a los no pasajeros. El delgaducho profesor de nadie sabía qué estuvo mirando hasta que la mujer desapareció por la puerta de embarque y después, con cara de haber cumplido, se frotó las manos y se fue, tecleando en su teléfono. Gordo se apoyó contra la columna y no se movió hasta que hubo desaparecido del todo. Entonces soltó aire. Se acordó de cuando quería demostrar que tenía un lado oscuro, el curso pasado, cuando la fiesta de Kate, que no iba siempre según las reglas (lo que era un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres le daban permiso para todo lo que no fuera ver películas para mayores de dieciocho). Cómo cambian las cosas.  
Ahora era un hecho. Se había escapado. Estaba en serios problemas. Era un chico de catorce años completamente solo en Roma, en medio de un aeropuerto lleno de gente. Y no había tiempo que perder.  
Corrió hacia las entradas, donde solían juntarse los mendigos. En la puerta este, nada. Fue hacia el sur. Vio a una gitanilla que tendría la edad de Matt pidiendo con su bandeja, y por un momento se le partió el alma; se esforzó en recordar lo que le había dicho a Lizzie, que no bastaba con darle dinero para ayudarla, que sólo podría hacerlo quien conociera su situación y supiera qué necesitaba. "¿Quién sabe adónde irá a parar esta noche el dinero que le des?" Ahí había un paralítico, y detrás… ¡sí! La misma pulsera, medio oculta por el plazo extendido, la piel fina, joven, entre las telas negras de la anciana. Allí estaba, justo en el mismo sitio, casi una semana después. Se acercó con disimulo. La bandeja de ella tembló un poco cuando el chico se le plantó delante y la miró fijamente.  
–¿Bella? –preguntó.

El efecto fue explosivo. La supuesta anciana se irguió como electrizada y, sin mediar palabra, saltó como un ciervo por encima del paralítico y echó a correr a toda velocidad, esquivando a la gente por centímetros. Él corrió tras ella, deslizándose sobre los zapatos mientras la bandeja metálica daba vueltas en el suelo con estruendo y la niña y los otros mendigos se arrojaban sobre las monedas. Se organizó un pequeño tumulto. Intentando perderlo, la (supuesta) anciana embozada zigzagueó tras un carrito de maletas, empujó a un grupo de turistas, tiró al suelo un cartel y cruzó las puertas de cristal con Gordo pisándole los talones ("¡Scusi! ¡Scusi!"). Corrieron al aire libre entre gritos y palabrotas italianas de gente que llevaba maletas; un taxi estuvo a punto de atropellarlos. Ella se agarró a una valla de metal entre dos aceras, y la saltó, y él la saltó también y extendió la mano, jadeando.  
–¡Espera! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!  
Como si no le hubiera oído, la figura de negro volvió a correr. Apretando los dientes, Gordo la persiguió por un aparcamiento, saltó la otra valla, ignoró los furiosos gritos en italiano de un guardia con uniforme y la siguió como una bala por una calle y luego por otra. Atardecía.


	10. Sombras

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, y ya pensaba que la había perdido definitivamente cuando giró la esquina, jadeando, y casi se dio de bruces con ella; era un callejón sin salida. La agotada mendiga se revolvió como una fiera, alzando los puños, y él retrocedió.  
–¡No te asustes, por favor! ¿Hablas inglés? Me llamo David Zephyr Gordon, ¿de acuerdo?, y necesito tu ayuda. Mi… mi mejor amiga, Lizzie McGuire, está en peligro, en un peligro que se llama Paolo Valisari, y creo que sólo tú puedes ayudarla.  
Los puños bajaron lentamente, y Gordo notó la mirada desde detrás del velo negro. Con un acento que no parecía italiano, sino del Este, preguntó:  
–¿"Zephyr"?  
No era exactamente la pregunta que se esperaba.  
–Sí, bueno –respondió-. Mis padres son originales.  
La chica apoyó la espalda en la pared de ladrillo, se llevó las manos a la capucha de tela negra y, lentamente, la echó atrás. Tenía el pelo algo más oscuro que Lizzie, casi castaño, y vista de cerca parecía algo mayor. Pero los rasgos, la barbilla, la mirada, eran las de ella. Gordo se quedó boquiabierto, y notó una especie de punzada. Compasión, dolor, no sabía qué. Era como si Lizzie hubiera… "Oh, chico, debe de llevar días mendigando y durmiendo en la calle, pidiendo con todo esa ropa negra encima en pleno verano, y mira como si tuviera miedo. Y cuándo habrá comido por última vez…" Se miraron, y algo debía de haber en la mirada de él que la hizo pasar de recelosa y suspicaz a cansada y angustiada. Pero negó con la cabeza.  
–No puedo. _Scusa,_ no puedo ayudarte, no debo acercarme a la ciudad. Tienes que irte.  
–Esta es ella –dijo él con fuerza, girando la cámara. Lizzie reía, sentada a su lado en el avión. La chica retrocedió, y una sombra de dolor se dibujó en su bajo su frente-. Mañana por la noche canta con Paolo en los IMVA, y yo… Por favor, Bella… –prosiguió, la voz más suave–, ¿qué tal si buscamos un McDonald´s o algo así y te invito a cenar? Hay cosas que puedo contarte, y hay cosas que necesito que me cuentes. Para ayudarla.  
Ella volvió a mirar a Lizzie en la foto, y luego lo miró a él. Su estómago rugió ante la mención de la cena, y eso hizo que se ruborizara un poco. Dudó un largo rato, y después le tendió la mano, y él se la estrechó.  
–Bella no. No es mi… es mi nombre artístico. Me llamo Nadia, Zephyr, Nadia Ilyuschenka. Bella y Paolo… Bella y Paolo es una mentira –lo miró a los ojos-. Te acompañaré.

Era un bar de rincones oscuros y tablas crujientes, donde el Hombre de la Barra, calvo y corpulento, parecía ser mudo y servía sin mirar al cliente y sin hacer preguntas. A la media luz del local, los ocupantes de las escasas mesas parecían peligrosos, como lobos agazapados en sus cuevas. Si un extraño hubiera entrado por casualidad, enseguida habría retrocedido hacia la entrada y hubiera dado las gracias por poder salir de allí sin hablar con nadie. Era uno de esos bares en cuya trastienda se cierran negocios mientras se juega al póker y al billar, en el que todo el mundo se conoce y nadie se saluda, en el que los clientes de la primera mesa son policías de paisano y hay una pianola abandonada en una esquina. Cuando Miss Ungermeyer entró, tan fuera de lugar como un pingüino en la sabana, atrajo bastantes de aquellas miradas de lobo, y gruñó en respuesta, haciéndolas retroceder. Sergei esperaba al fondo, en un rincón oscuro, apoyado contra la pared y con una cerveza ante él, el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Ella se sentó frente a él y pidió cena, y mientras cenaban comentaron cómo habían cambiado los tiempos, hablaron de viejos conocidos que habían cambiado de nombre o habían emigrado buscando aires nuevos y, para abreviar, se pusieron al día. Con el segundo plato, comenzaron a hablar de negocios.  
–Mi empleador podría hacer algo por ti, Hildegarde.  
–¿Algo? –preguntó ella mientras le hincaba el diente al estofado.  
– _Da._ Digamos que algo con tres o cuatro ceros.  
–¿A cambio de qué?  
–Hay una chica bajo tu custodia en ese viaje…  
–Hay montones.  
–Una en concreto. McGuire.  
–Ah, sí. Está más enferma que un perro.  
–No tendrías más que hacer la vista gorda. Ella se escapará esta noche, y tú lo dejarás estar. Pasará el día fuera, pasará la noche fuera, y pasado mañana a primera hora se vuelve contigo.  
–¿Y la fiebre?  
–Nunca ha tenido fiebre.  
–¿Qué? –barbotó Ungermeyer, atragantándose-. ¿Qué? ¡Pequeña bruja! Se la va a… Espera. Cuatro ceros, has dicho.  
–Cuatro.  
–¿Y después?  
–Toda tuya.  
Ungermeyer inclinó la cabeza y pensó mientras masticaba el estofado.  
–Hum. Con una condición. Quiero saberlo, ¿qué estás tramando, alimaña?

Gordo había pedido dos menús gigantes para llevar y muchas patatas fritas de un euro, y había pagado con su dinero de bolsillo. Por suerte, sus padres le habían dado de sobra para el viaje. Luego caminaron juntos (ella miraba atrás a cada paso, como si temiera que les siguieran), hasta un descampado lleno de basura tras el Leonardo Da Vinci, el aeropuerto. De él salieron a campo abierto, Roma al Este, el cielo rojizo a la luz de las farolas, las primeras estrellas a la vista, y se habían refugiado en un hueco entre los arbustos –por allí había estado durmiendo ella esos días, duchándose en las gasolineras cercanas-.  
Oyendo el lejano fragor del mar, se habían sentado en medio de la noche inmensa e inhóspita para dar buena cuenta de las patatas y las hamburguesas de McDonald´s. Ella le ganó en velocidad, y eso que la comida basura le encantaba. Bella, Nadia, tenía dieciséis años y había nacido en Lituania ("no tengo ni gota de rusa"), y cada ruido sospechoso hacía que se tensara y enseñara los dientes como una pantera. Mayor, dura, cabezota, brusca a veces, sincera. Era raro cómo habían empezado a hablar tan rápido, y aún más raro lo bien que se entendían. Era como si fuera Lizzie, y no lo fuera a la vez, definitivamente era raro, al menos para Gordo. Por alguna razón, se había quedado con el "Zephyr", y Zephyr fue como siguió llamándolo pese a todas sus protestas.  
Y la historia, la historia era todo lo que él había sospechado y peor.  
–Pero no lo entiendo –insistió, haciendo un gesto con las dos manos-. ¡Paolo sólo tiene dieciséis años! ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga tantos contactos y todo lo demás?  
–¿Paolo? Por lo menos tiene diecinueve o veinte, miente por las _fans._ Siempre miente. Es el... el… el protegido, ¿se dice así?, de alguien importante. Alguien que tiene contactos con los Valisari, y también en las comisarías de la _polizei_.  
Era la una de la mañana, más o menos. Gordo nunca había estado fuera hasta tan tarde, salvo con el camping del colegio y cosas así. Cogió el móvil, lo sopesó y le echó un vistazo. Quedaba batería. Buscó rápidamente a Lizzie.  
–Tengo que avisarla, y rápido, pero no puedo contárselo todo sin más, no mientras Paolo...  
–Si no la ha llevado ya al _palazzo,_ lo hará pronto, y cuando la tenga con él eso no servirá de nada, Zephyr –le advirtió Nadia. –Sólo la pondrías en peligro. El _palazzo_ Valisari es un _castello_ , una… fortaleza, y habrán reforzado la seguridad aún más. Sergei y él.  
Era verdad. Gordo se concentró.  
–Esta noche. Si todavía no… si le escribo y le digo que estoy en… ¡sí! el Aventino, ella puede pedirle parar ahí, verlo de noche, lo que sea, el Aventino es lo típico, él no sospechará. Desde aquí es media hora en taxi. Una vez allí a él puedo despistarle, no será difícil con todos esos árboles, y hablar con ella a solas, y podemos huir juntos por al lado del río, sólo necesito un mapa para trazar la ruta. Y luego tendríamos que escondernos hasta la noche, cuando todo haya pasado… ¿pero qué le digo?  
–Ella te importa de verdad, ¿eh? –preguntó Nadia en un susurro.  
–Si Paolo… Nadia, necesito que vayamos los dos.  
–¿Qué?  
–Eres mi única prueba. Sin ti solo tengo palabras, no lo abandonará sin más. Pero si tú…  
Nadia apartó la mirada, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.  
–No.  
–Nadia…  
–Tardé mucho en huir, Zephyr. Mucho. Tengo la mitad de mi billete de vuelta, euro a euro, y el pasaporte que él me quitó. No voy a jugármela por ella. No la conozco.  
–Nadia, se llama Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, vive en California cerca de mi casa, tiene catorce años y ha terminado el Hillride High, sus padres la quieren con locura, era tan tímida que comió helado de fresa en un cumpleaños aunque era alérgica, pero va mejorando poco a poco, tiene un hermano pequeño que está loco y se llama Matt, saca Notables, no sabe qué quiere ser de mayor, se le da de fábula la gimnasia rítmica pero la odia, le gustaría ser más popular, pero créeme, distingue lo que está bien de lo que está mal, procura portarse siempre con bondad, su mejor amiga se llama Miranda Sánchez, y no quiero que le pase esto, por favor. La… la quiero.  
Al oír aquello (¿lo había dicho alguna vez tan claro? Seguro que no en voz alta), ella se puso en pie. Él se levantó también, rojo hasta las cejas, y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, apretó con fuerza el euro.  
–Nadia, por favor. Por favor.  
La oía respirar con fuerza, dándole la espalda ente las sombras. Al cabo de un rato, se giró.  
–Tú ganas, Zephyr –le dijo. –Pero tenemos que ser rápidos.

Ethan Craft se había quedado solo en la habitación de Gordo, monopatín en mano. Cuando Ungermeyer volvió, lo contemplaba con gesto pensativo. Ya había hablado con los Gordon, y ahora venía a comprobar que todo estaba despejado. Sergei vendría a medianoche a llevarse a McGuire, y todo lo que necesitaba era hacer un poco de teatro por ahí un rato y luego irse a acostar. No obstante, se decidió a gruñirle un poco a Craft, aunque ya había decidido que su padre era demasiado rico y él demasiado corto como para hacer nada interesante con él:  
–Craft, estás en la ciudad con más legado histórico y más belleza de todo el mundo. ¿Eso no tiene ningún efecto en ti?  
–Bueno, en realidad sí –respondió él, mirando las ruedas con el ceño fruncido-. Las piedras y eso me rallan las ruedas. Como dientes desgastados de un pterodáctilo…  
–¿Ni siquiera has intentado empezar con la lista de libros?  
–¿Eh? ¡Si ya la he terminado!  
–¿Te has leído diez libros?  
–¿Qué? No, no, verá, me he leído la lista.  
"Menuda cabeza", pensó ella. "Qué lástima, este me funcionaría en Afganistán".

Paolo dudó un segundo ante el extraño capricho de Lizzie, pero al final accedió con una sonrisa. "Claro, _carina_ ", y pararon el coche en los jardines del Aventino poco después de las dos de la mañana. Ungermeyer había dicho que ya que no mejoraba, iban a "hacerle unas pruebas" y cuando ella, avisada de antemano por Paolo, había bajado con la maleta, se había encontrado con Sergei con un estetoscopio de médico al cuello, llevando un coche blanco de aspecto vagamente sanitario. Había abrazado a Kate antes de partir, le había dado una nota para Miranda, y entonces, el mensaje, el mismo que le había revuelto todas las ideas, lo había recibido en mitad del viaje. "Lizzie. Estoy aquí, no en Los Ángeles, y tengo que hablar contigo. No le dgs nada a Paolo, ni a Ungermeyer ni a nadie: ven urgentemente al Aventino, te espero allí". Y era de Gordo…  
La alegría casi le había impedido contestar. De pronto todo se volvió del revés: ahora no era de Ungermeyer de quien se escondía para encontrarse con Paolo, sino de Paolo para encontrarse con Gordo, de noche en vez de de día, en los laberintos de naranjos y no entre las estatuas de Villa Borghese; ella se había metido en la espesura corriendo, simulando estar emocionada (¿simulando? Lo estaba, pero no por los jardines), y de pronto Gordo (¡Gordo!) había aparecido por un lado del laberinto y, el dedo en los labios, había corrido con ella de la mano y un mapa en otra dirección. Cuando él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos a la luz de la luna, sonriendo con su sonrisa de siempre, no pudo resistirse a darle un abrazo.  
–¡Gordo! ¿Cómo…? Gordo, yo… ¡pero cuéntame! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
–Eso no importa ahora –él parecía nervioso, nervioso de verdad, y gesticulaba y miraba hacia los lados como si tuviera miedo de algo. ¡Gordo! Lo abrazó más fuerte.  
–Lo siento tanto, ¡no me puedo creer que hicieras eso por mí! Yo…  
–Necesito que me escuches, ¿vale? Es importante. No tenemos mucho tiempo…  
–¡Pero el avión se fue! ¿Cómo has…?  
–Lizzie, Paolo intenta engañarte.  
–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
Y de pronto la vio por encima de su hombro, como una sombra, cruzada de brazos a la luz de la luna. Supo quién era desde el primer momento, y aquel conocimiento fue como un jarro de agua fría. Ruborizándose, se separó de él y se arregló la ropa instintivamente. "No". Ella era guapa, era guapa aún vestida con harapos, tenía los ojos más oscuros que los suyos y la barbilla alta, era todo lo que ella no era, y la miraba con una mirada que le pareció terrible, que traspasaba sus defensas como no lo habían conseguido ni las de los mendigos de Roma, ni la de Miranda, ni la de Franca, ni siquiera la de Kate. Se sintió tonta, pequeña, sola, un fraude.  
–Lizzie, esta es Bella –dijo él, aunque no hacía falta-. En realidad se llama Nadia, pero bueno, lo importante es que Paolo es el que hace _playback_ , no ella, ¿vale? Él la encontró, como a ti. Se enamoró de él, hicieron un dúo. Pero no es lo que parece, Lizzie, y cuando ella lo descubrió e intentó dejarle, la convirtió en una prisionera en su _palazzo_.  
–¿Pero qué dices?  
–Sólo es un mentiroso –intervino ella con voz dura, del Este-. Un gran mentiroso. Todo su _show_ , su música, su arte, su vida, todo es mentira. Y es bueno engañando a las chicas.  
Era como ver su reflejo en un espejo, uno que se le acercaba entre pedazos de sueños rotos, uno al que no quería parecerse, y venía a robarle su noche, su vida y a Paolo. Lo que decía de él… ¡cómo se atrevía! "Yo lo conozco, no tú, aléjate de él, es mío", ¿no estaba diciéndole aquello con la mirada? Los pensamientos la golpeaban como hachazos. Él había compartido sus secretos con ella, él había estado con ella primero, quizá todavía la quería. Pensó en el día en que Ronnie la había dejado por otra chica a la que nunca había visto. "Todo iba bien, ¿por qué tenías que volver? ¡Él me quiere! ¡Este es mi sueño! ¿No podías dejarme en paz?"  
–No… –musitó débilmente, la voz atragantada.  
–Cuando Bella escapó, él se sintió en peligro, y entonces te encontró a ti –prosiguió Gordo-. Escucha, lo hemos pensado, no hay otra explicación. Todo, todo desde el principio, es un plan, ¿de acuerdo?, un plan para humillarte en ese escenario delante del mundo entero. Quiere que crean que ella es una farsante para que nadie pueda creerse nada de lo que diga de él. Parecerá que no puede cantar…  
Lizzie señaló a Bella con la cabeza, entornando los ojos:  
–¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella?  
–No, ella me ha confirmado lo que sospechaba, que en el mundo real nadie se enamora de una chica y la convierte en superestrella con dos clases de baile y un ensayo.  
–Dice la verdad, McGuire. Tenemos que huir, y ponerte fuera de su alcance. Sólo será un día, mañana por la noche se acabó.  
–Creemos que se ha puesto de acuerdo con Ungermeyer, ella no es de fiar. Pero si…  
–No –los acalló a los dos, y siguió retrocediendo-. Paolo nunca me haría eso, nunca me lo haría a mí. ¡Ella lo odia y quiere hacerle daño! Quiere que lo deje tirado el día antes del concierto, ¡está celosa! Y tú… ¡tú la crees!  
–Lizzie, ¡piensa, por favor! Él…  
Pero Lizzie no quería pensarlo. Estar con Paolo era luz, música, romance, seguridad, aquel chico creía que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa, y eso era más de lo que sus supuestos amigos podían decir. ¿Por qué creía a Bella, por qué? ¡Ella era la auténtica Bella! Aquella chica se había ido dejando a Paolo en mitad de la nada, y ahora él se preocupaba por ella mientras ella lo apuñalaba por la espalda. Las cosas habían cambiado, ella era una estrella, y él, él… él no podía soportarlo. Y antes de poder volver a pensarlo, ya lo había dicho:  
–Tú… tú también estás celoso, Gordo. No te creo.  
Él dio un paso atrás como si lo hubiera golpeado, y Lizzie no pudo soportar la expresión de su rostro. En cambio, miró a Bella. Eso le daba la rabia que necesitaba:  
–Él confía en mí, vosotros no. No lo creo. No os creo.  
–Lo conoces desde siempre –respondió la chica, avanzando hacia ella–, ¿y prefieres creer a un guaperas porque te dice que confía en ti y que brillas como la luz del Sol?  
Y ella huyó. Huyó corriendo, sin que Gordo ni Bella pudieran retenerla, los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, llamando a Paolo, y oyó cómo la llamaba él, y corrió y llamó hasta que él surgió de un matorral. Se echó en sus brazos.  
 _–_ _¡Carina!_ Te perdí, he estado buscándote por todas partes, ¿qué…?  
"Le quiero", pensó, "le quiero, sólo me queda él. Sólo me queda él".  
–Yo… yo… me perdí, y… ¡vámonos de aquí, por favor! ¡Vamos al _palazzo_!

Corrieron fuera del Aventino, buscando otro taxi como el que les había traído allí: si ella hablaba, tendrían a Paolo pisándoles los talones antes de poder decir "huyamos". Casi echándose sobre el taxista, Gordo le prometió el doble de lo que fuera si llegaban al aeropuerto antes de media hora, y Roma voló como un carrusel ante sus ojos. "Lo siento, Zephyr", trató de llamarlo Nadia, pero Gordo estaba como aturdido y la miraba sin verla, y ella no se atrevió a decir nada más. Bajaron en el Da Vinci más allá de las tres de la mañana, y corrieron hacia la puerta. De pronto él se detuvo, como si no supiera adonde ir. Se sacó la cámara por encima de los hombros, la miró un momento y se la tendió a la chica.  
–Es buena –le dijo. –De segunda mano, en una tienda de estas valdrá unos ciento cincuenta dólares. Y espera… –sacó su monedero, y de él los otros cincuenta euros que le habían dado sus padres para el viaje. –Cógelos.  
–Pero Zephyr…  
–Con esto puedes llegar a Lituania, fuera de peligro. No discutas.  
–¿Y tú?  
–Tengo mi móvil. Hablaré con mis padres, con Ungermeyer, con quien sea. Cógelos.  
Dudosa, Nadia extendió la mano e hizo lo que le decía. Se miraron otra vez, entre la gente que salía y entraba. Porque no importa lo tarde que sea, un aeropuerto nunca está vacío.  
–Serás un gran hombre, Zephyr, un hombre bueno –dijo ella al cabo. –Gracias.  
Gordo siguió oyendo aquellas palabras como un eco cuando ella ya se había marchado hacía ya un rato. Sentía las piernas como si fueran de plomo, y los ojos se le cerraban. No podía pensar en nada, blanco sobre blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba vagando sin rumbo entre la gente, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que la familiar sala de espera del aeropuerto apareció ante sus ojos con sus centenares de asientos blancos y grises. Se sentó en el primero que pilló, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, se sumergió al fin en las tinieblas.

El _Palazzo_ Valisari brillaba en la noche aún más que de día, como un inmenso diamante de neón. Los escenarios e instalaciones del IMVA ya estaban casi terminados. Nadie dormía allí, todo eran luces y música, preparativos de la macrofiesta que seguiría al concierto (salas y salas y salas, Paolo le había dicho a Lizzie que bailarían sin parar hasta el amanecer), todos los colores que uno pudiera imaginarse, ejércitos de cámaras que instalaban equipos de técnicos, limusinas y coches de alta gama desfilando a través de la puerta principal. Los _fans_ se apiñaban junto a la verja como hormigas, haciendo fotos con el móvil con la esperanza de captar a alguna de las celebridades que se alojaban en la villa. El coche que conducía Sergei no entró por donde los demás; había una salida/entrada directa al garaje oculta en una especie de templete que estaba al otro lado de la mansión. El mando permitía abrirlo y bajar por una especie de túnel en espiral que conducía a las profundidades de un inmenso garaje lleno de lujosos supervehículos de todos los tamaños e iluminado con fluorescentes blancos. Sergei bajó primero y se cercioró de que no había nadie, y luego Lizzie y Paolo, cogidos de la mano, subieron corriendo a ensayar.  
Paolo extendió el brazo y activó la música con el mando a distancia. Vestía ropa de deporte, amarilla y negra, que le dejaba los brazos al descubierto, y parecía más que nunca la estatua de un dios romano. Ella también se había puesto cómoda, y el corazón le latía a diez mil por hora. ¡Aquello era superemocionante! No había que poner en peligro la voz, había dicho él, así que por aquella vez los dos habían hecho _playback.  
_ – _¿Has visto alguna vez una noche tan bella?  
_ Cuando ella se sentía insegura o le temblaba la voz, él le sostenía las manos y le mostraba su sonrisa blanquísima, y ella, contagiada, volvía a sonreír. Por primera vez sentía que era Bella, no Lizzie haciendo de Bella, que había dado el último paso, que se había ganado el papel. La canción era suave y apacible primero, vibrante después, y los envolvía como una ola, y no había nada más en el Universo. Pronto empezaron a ensayar los gestos, el baile, lo importante, lo que se vería desde el escenario, desde el escenario del gimnasio (lo habían escogido porque estaba en la planta menos uno, tranquilo en medio de todo el tráfago, y la plataforma era bastante grande) y desde el escenario de los IMVA donde habían ensayado; los focos los bañaban en luz anaranjada. ¡Quién pensaba en dormir! Él repitió la lección del otro día, la miró sentado en una silla del revés, repiqueteando en el respaldo con los dedos, marcando el ritmo con la cabeza, derecha e izquierda, y de pronto se levantó de un salto y estaba a su lado. Bailaron como uno solo, agitando los hombros, moviendo las caderas, los pies de ella al ritmo de los pies de él, las manos juntas, girando al compás, y cada vez que él la miraba, todo se volvía luz. ¡Todo era tan, tan, tan perfecto! Ojalá… ojalá no tuviera ese sentimiento tan raro. Ojalá Gordo… "¡no! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"  
Al final Paolo se detuvo y comenzó a aplaudirle con entusiasmo, y ella sonrió con timidez, pero su sonrisa temblaba. Algo no iba bien, y no sabía qué era, pero allí estaba y no la dejaba en paz, como una espina en el dedo. Le entró algo así como pánico:  
–Paolo… ¿podemos repasarlo? Por favor… Yo entro por la izquierda, tú entras por la derecha, y entonces… entonces… ¿Y mi ropa, dónde estará?  
–En tu camerino, ¿no te acuerdas?  
–Ah, sí. ¿Y mi…?  
–¡Lizzie! Todo estará en su sitio, bajo control –él le puso las manos en los hombros, manos maravillosamente cálidas y seguras-. _¡Pace!  
_ –Yo…  
–Puedes hacerlo.  
La luz del amanecer, luz blanca, se filtraba por los ventanucos. Ahora sí que estaba confusa, más confusa que nunca, perdida en medio de una montaña rusa donde nada estaba claro. Gordo se había convertido en una estatua y la miraba con una mirada de piedra, como en su sueño, Paolo la llevaba en moto, Kate le pedía ayuda, a ella, desde detrás de su barrera, y volvía a estar caída sobre la alfombra roja y Míster Dig sonreía desde lejos, muy lejos, y por algún motivo no podía parar de imaginarse a sus padres, el público aplaudiendo y ellos mirándola desde la televisión. ¿Y por qué no conseguía pensar en sus caras? "No, esa es Lizzie. Soy Bella. Claro que puedo hacerlo, soy yo, él lo cree, esta es la que soy de verdad, la que… la que…"  
–Paolo, creo que no puedo –musitó.  
Él la cogió de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia.  
–Lizzie, _tienes_ que hacerlo. Lo hemos ensayado, tendrás el _playback_ , tienes los pasos, las palabras, estarás _risplendente._ Lo sé.  
–¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Él se acercó más. Su rostro de príncipe, de duque, de dios romano, parecía llenar todo el horizonte.  
–Porque… –murmuró a su vez- porque tú brillas como la luz del Sol.  
Aquellas palabras. Como si la mano de él estuviera helada, Lizzie se soltó de golpe y retrocedió. Él pareció no comprender.  
–¿Lizzie?  
–Paolo, necesito que hagas una cosa por mí –dijo ella, determinada de pronto.  
–¿Qué? –sonrió él.  
–Canta… canta la canción. Sólo una vez.  
–Pero mi voz…  
–Sólo una vez, Paolo. No tiene que ser muy alto, venga…  
– _Carina_ , ¿a qué viene…?  
–¡Paolo, por favor! ¡Por favor! Es importante…  
–Esto es una _insensatezza._ Duerme un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Y mañana…  
Se calló al ver la expresión de la cara de ella.  
–Es verdad –dijo Lizzie con una voz que no parecía la suya-. Vas a apagar el _playback_ a la mitad. Vas a humillarme delante de todo el mundo.  
Y cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, lo supo sin lugar a dudas. Porque su rostro no había cambiado lo más mínimo, ni su amable sonrisa, ni su mirada. Cualquier otro habría reaccionado con alarma, con vergüenza, con tristeza, con furia. Pero Paolo no. La cara de Paolo era una máscara, una máscara encantadora, y se mantenía exactamente igual. Aquella sonrisa dulce de pronto era monstruosa. Un silencio gélido y torcido creció entre los dos.  
–¿Ha sido Bella? ¿O tu amigo Gordon? –preguntó él al cabo de un rato, la voz igual de cálida que siempre. Ella se echó atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y no respondió. Los ojos se le nublaban.  
–¿Cómo has podido? –preguntó, no obstante, la voz llena de dolor-. Yo… yo confiaba en ti. Me prometiste que…  
–Vamos, _car…  
_ –No me llames eso, Paolo.  
Entonces él se rió. No era una risa del tipo "tranquila, Lizzie", ni "te estás montando historias". Era una risa natural y por eso, horrible, como quien se ríe tranquilamente de una broma, como si todo aquello fuera una cosa sin importancia. Ella no pudo soportarla. Sin añadir una palabra, resuelta, se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. "He sido una tonta", pensó. "Una tonta. No le importo. No soy nada para él, nunca lo fui". Puso la mano en el picaporte y empujó. La puerta no se movió. Estaba cerrada.  
Se giró. Paolo tenía el mando a distancia en la mano. De pronto le vino a la cabeza que todas las cerraduras del _Palazzo_ Valisari tenían cerradura electrónica, él se lo había explicado en algún momento, mientras caminaban por aquellos corredores. Volvió a girarse hacia la puerta.  
–Déjame salir. Me voy. Si Sergei no me lleve al hotel, me iré caminando.  
–Lo siento, pero no puedo consentirlo, _carina._ Verás, _necesito_ que subas a ese escenario mañana y cantes conmigo, y tú lo harás.  
Lizzie no respondió, no tenía nada más que hablar con él. Volvió a empujar el picaporte.  
–No lo has pensado bien. ¿Crees que no puedo retenerte aquí? Estás en mi casa, Lizzie McGuire, y no tienes ningún lugar al que ir. Yo me lo pensaría.  
Sintió náuseas. ¿Ese tipo de persona era él, a eso llegaba? Con todo su dinero, con toda su belleza, no valía la mitad que Gordo o que Miranda o que Ethan, o que Larry Tudgeman. No le llegaba a Kate a la altura de los zapatos... Hacía un minuto significaba tanto, y ahora tan poco… qué tonta había sido, qué tonta. Él seguía hablando.  
–Oh, _certo._ No me gusta ponerme duro, pero tengo dinero, y quien tiene dinero pone las reglas del juego en este mundo, _carina._ ¿Te suena el nombre de Buzz B. Batson?  
Eso consiguió su atención. Olvidando que se suponía que no iba a hablarle, se volvió para preguntar:  
–¿Cómo sabes…?  
–Sí, el jefe de Wheel-Axis, donde trabaja tu padre. Este –y le mostró su móvil, su modelo futurista de pantalla 3-D- es su número. He hablado con él esta mañana para cerrar un contrato. Y sólo tengo que volver a llamar y ponerle una condición: que despida a Sam McGuire. ¿Me crees o tengo que hacerte una demostración? Allí son las seis.  
El rostro de Lizzie se puso al rojo escarlata, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Pensó en su padre, con sus ridículas gafas y su sonrisa.  
–Eres… eres un…  
–Este es el número de Tam Fox. A lo mejor consigue alguna que otra exclusiva, pero sólo si una empleada suya deja de trabajar allí. Jo McGuire. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería eso para ti y para el _piccolo_ Mattie? No, no te lo imaginas, créeme, _carina_. Nunca has tenido que vivir con lo puesto. Y este es el número de teléfono de la _strega_ : una llamada, una, y me aseguraré de que David Gordon se quede fuera del instituto para siempre, de que haya una mancha en su expediente y de que nunca, nunca, _nunca_ pueda estudiar en la Universidad y llegar a ser director de cine.  
Lizzie lo miró sin decir nada, y notó cómo las lágrimas le afluían a los ojos, nublándole la vista. Paolo seguía sonriendo, el móvil en la mano, la luz dorada de los focos haciéndolo brillar. Se encogió de hombros.  
– _Ottimo_. Empezaremos por él.  
Reaccionó. Despertando de la pesadilla, se echó hacia adelante.  
–¡No! No, por favor, ¡él no ha hecho nada!  
–Está en tus manos, Lizzie McGuire. Di que subirás a cantar conmigo.  
–Yo…  
–No tengo toda la noche –dijo él amablemente, colocando el pulgar sobre el móvil.  
–¡Espera! Sí, lo haré.  
Y el peso de aquel ridículo, de aquella vergüenza, cayó sobre ella. Podía haberse salvado, pero había preferido engañarse, y ahora se presentaría delante del mundo entero (¡el mundo!) para que él la humillara. Toda aquella gente que se había imaginado no la querría ni la aclamaría; le silbaría, se reiría, se burlaría de ella, y sólo podía sentir que ella se lo había ganado, que tenía lo que se merecía. Bajó la cabeza. Lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas y la sonrisa de él tembló un momento, sólo un momento, y luego volvió a su lugar.  
–¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil. Ahora seguro que te sale mejor. Porque si me convence lo que hagas, a él no le pasará nada, ¿estamos de acuerdo?, y al día siguiente tú volverás con tu clase y podrás seguir con tu vida sin decir una palabra de esto a nadie. Trata de escapar, haz algo raro, habla después, y Gordon sufrirá las consecuencias. Y veamos… ¡ah, sí! Tu móvil, _carina_. Será mejor que te lo guarde yo.  
Lo sacó de su bolso, las manos temblorosas, y él se lo arrebató sin mediar palabra.  
–Procura descansar un poco, Lizzie McGuire. Hoy va a ser tu gran día.  
La puerta se desbloqueó, y él la apartó y salió al exterior. Ella se quedó en el gimnasio, temblando. Sin móvil, sin amigos, sin fuerzas y sin esperanza de huida, Lizzie retrocedió hasta el escenario, se dejó caer y, ocultando la cara en las manos, rompió en sollozos al fin. Todo se derrumbaba, todo, y era culpa suya. Todo era culpa suya.

Aterrado, Matt se echó atrás ante el portátil. Se había despertado antes que sus padres para poder echar un vistazo por su cuenta al ordenador en una de las salitas blancas del hotel, y cuando estaba poniéndose un poco al día se había encontrado con mucho más de lo que esperaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Aquello era chantaje, chantaje en serio. Y si avisaba a sus padres, que dormían en la habitación de al lado, bueno… ellos perderían sus trabajos y se quedarían en la calle.  
Estaba solo. Lizzie estaba sola. Lizzie, que tenía vergüenza bailando ella sola en su cuarto, haciendo el ridículo delante de todas las cámaras de televisión del mundo… sintió una especie de mareo que le revolvió todo el estómago. Pensó en ella, pero no gritándole o fastidiándole o quitándole el mando, como solía hacer. No, en ella riendo con Gordo y Miranda, en ella preocupada por un chico o por quién sabía qué, en ella sentada y abatida, o sonriente, o histérica porque tenía que hacerse la foto de clase y la había picado una abeja, o cantando y riendo encima de una mesa en Grubby Gulch. Era su hermana. Después de todo, era su hermana, y, y…  
Y de repente, comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla mientras sus ojos negros y chispeantes se encendían más y más. Matt se puso en pie, conteniendo el aliento. Uno a uno, los hilos comenzaron a enlazarse, las piezas encajaron. Poco a poco, fue alzando la cabeza. Volvía a ser el Rey, Matt el Superhéroe, y se lanzaba al rescate.

Pero tenía que ser rápido, rápido de verdad.


	11. Tenemos un plan

_Aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci, Fiumicino, 6.43 A.M_

–Gordo… ¡Gordo! ¡Despierta de una vez, dormilón!  
La luz de la mañana era blanca e intensa, la cabeza aún le dolía y notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido por el frío, pero aquella mano continuaba zarandeándolo y sin dejarlo en paz, y así David Zephyr Gordon emergió poco a poco de un extraño sueño en el que un rabino y un cura jugaban al ajedrez en un parque y Matt aparecía de pronto con Lanny y un balón pinchado para encontrarse de nuevo en el mundo real. Entreabrió los ojos. El aeropuerto Da Vinci, en el Fiumicino, con los miles de pasajeros que venían e iban en todas direcciones. Se los frotó con el dorso de la mano y luego trató de enfocar. Vio montones de lacitos de todos los colores en torno a un rostro moreno y vivo, los ojos oscuros, el pelo negro azabache cayendo en coletas de todos los tamaños, las gafas de sol sobre el pelo y una camiseta naranja y azul. Seguía sacudiéndolo con el brazo.  
–¿Miranda? –preguntó, confuso, creyendo que aún soñaba.  
–¡Por fin! Menos mal, pensé que te había picado el bicho ese de la jungla de no sé dónde.  
–Quieres decir la… la mosca Tsé-Tsé.  
–¿Lo ves? Esta es la demostración oficial, ¡hasta tirado en un aeropuerto a las seis y media de la mañana sigues siendo igual de sabihondo! –dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, morena del Sol de Méjico-. ¿Sabes que hasta te he echado de menos? ¿Habéis venido a esperarme, o es que nadie quiere compartir habitación contigo? ¿Dónde está Lizzie? Iba a llamar a la directora Ungerloquesea, y de pronto he visto algo raro en los asientos, y he pensado: "O alguien se ha dejado ahí un cactus con maceta, o eso es el pelo de Gordo".  
–Tu avión… tu avión se había retrasado.  
–¡Ah, eso! Al final no cogí ese, vine con mi primo Carlos, que va a trabajar en una universidad de España, y cambiamos el billete en D.F por otro que salía de Villahermosa, y él me ha dejado aquí para pasar unos días en Milán con su amigo Stefano, que por cierto es todo un bombón. ¡Milán! ¡La capital de la moda! ¿Sabes lo que es…?  
Pero aquel chorro de palabras se cortó, porque él se había puesto en pie y la había abrazado de pronto. Ella se quedó petrificada. Era más que un "me alegro de verte, Miranda", ni un "te he echado de menos", ni siquiera un "soy Romeo y tú Julieta", era el abrazo de un náufrago que ha pensado que no volvería a ver a nadie más.  
–¿G-Gordo?  
Él se apartó. Estaba pálido, demacrado, los ojos enrojecidos, más encorvado que nunca, como si llevara una carga enorme sobre los hombros, como ella no recordaba haberlo visto jamás. Miranda dejó de sonreír.  
–¿Qué ha pasado, Gordo? ¿Es… es Lizzie?  
Él asintió con la cabeza.  
–No quiere escucharme, va a pasarle algo terrible y no puedo hacer nada –dijo con voz ronca-. Y a mí, bueno, me han expulsado del viaje, y debería haber tomado un vuelo de vuelta que llegará en... en… ¿qué hora es? En dos horas y diecisiete minutos. Mis padres verán que no estoy, y entonces…  
–¡Espera! E-espera. Un minuto. Eh… eh… Gordo, vamos a sentarnos aquí, ¿vale? Y luego me lo vas a contar todo por orden, desde el principio hasta el final.

 _Aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci, Fiumicino, 7.36 A.M_

–…evidentemente, se ha enamorado de él. Ya no confía en mí, me lo dijo a la cara cuando traté de avisarla, y no quiere escucharme. Y él… esta noche él… ella…  
–¿Qué? ¡Gordo, dímelo! ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué va a pasar en los IMVA?  
–Apagará el _playback_ mientras ella canta. Va a hacerle daño delante de las cámaras de todo el mundo –sonó una voz a su espalda-, si nosotros no lo impedimos.  
Miranda se volvió y se puso en pie de un salto, los ojos como platos.  
–¿Lizzie? Liz… ¿quién eres tú?  
–No podía irme sin más. Ha sido una noche larga –respondió Nadia, de pie frente a ellos, cámara en mano y profundas ojeras bajo los ojos-. Zephyr, creo que tenemos que volver a intentarlo.  
Aquellas palabras lo despertaron definitivamente. "Cuídala, David". Durante las últimas horas no había podido hacer más que pensar en círculos, pero ahora tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. No se le ocurría ninguna posibilidad, ninguna forma, la cabeza le había llegado al límite, pero ella tenía razón. Tenían que intentarlo como fuera, no podían rendirse, demonios. De pronto se acordó de Miranda, que seguía mirando a Nadia como uno mira a un fantasma.  
–Eh… Nadia Ilyuschenka, Miranda Sánchez, nuestra mejor amiga, mía y de Lizzie. Y ella es la chica de quien te había hablado.  
–Esto es realmente raro –dijo su amiga sin apartar la mirada-. Realmente raro de verdad.  
No hubo tiempo para un silencio tenso; el móvil de Gordo empezó a sonar justo en aquel momento, y él lo cogió al momento.  
–¿Lizzie?  
–No, soy yo, Matt. Gordo, ¿me oyes bien?  
–Sí. Matt, ¿cómo has…? Las llamadas entre Europa y América…  
–Escúchame muy, muy atentamente. Estoy en Berlín con mis padres, ahora no importa por qué, y resulta que Lizzie está en peligro, ¿me oyes?, en un superpeligro, y si todavía sigues en Roma baja del avión, porque tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda. _Ella_ te necesita, y no sé qué te ha dicho, pero estaba muy equivocada y no lo decía en serio, de verdad, palabra –él no logró responder, y Matt siguió insistiendo, la urgencia latiendo en la voz-. Vamos, Gordo, tú eres su mejor amigo, y además te gusta desde, como desde… ¿siempre?  
¿Pero cómo? ¿Él también?  
–¿Có-cómo sabes eso? –tartamudeó él, poniéndose de todos los colores. Casi oyó bufar a Matt al otro lado del teléfono:  
–Es _evidente._ ¿Entonces cuento contigo?  
–Sí, claro, pero…  
–Necesito que sigas mis instrucciones sin hacer preguntas. Busca un sitio donde nadie pueda oírte. ¡Ya, corre!

 _Cercanías del Fiumicino, 8.56 A.M_

–Son casi las nueve y mis padres van a despertarse, ¿todos tenéis claro lo que tenéis que hacer?  
Gordo, Miranda, Nadia, Matt, era difícil imaginar cuatro personas más distintas. Él estaba sentado entre los arbustos con las piernas cruzadas, su móvil en el centro, el altavoz activado y con la batería adicional de Miranda, ella de pie tras él, Nadia paseando arriba y abajo, el Sol de Roma en el cielo. Todos habían escuchado a Matt conteniendo el aliento, y luego él había hecho sus preguntas y había tenido sus respuestas. Había interrogado exhaustivamente a Nadia y a Gordo mientras buscaba en Internet todo tipo de información sobre los IMVA, el dúo y Paolo: que qué chicos y chicas de su clase estaban en el viaje, que cómo era el _Palazzo_ Valisari, que qué solía hacer ella por las tardes cuando vivía allí, que qué cenaba normalmente Ungermeyer y dónde y cuándo, y los dos habían respondido (cuando ella dudaba, Gordo asentía con la cabeza y susurraba que Matt sabía lo que hacía, aunque en realidad no estaba cien por cien seguro) y después, tras un minuto y medio de silencio, había dicho "pues esta es mi idea". Y lo soltó. Al principio parecía una locura, pero mientras escuchaban sus rostros fueron cambiando. Paso por paso, maniobra por maniobra, todo encajaba. Si había una forma, debía ser aquella.  
–Clarísimo. ¿Y tú? –inquirió Gordo.  
–Os mantendré en contacto. Si tenéis cualquier problema, cualquier cambio, lo que sea, llamadme. Si me quedo sin batería, llamad a mi madre y no digáis nada, ella creerá que es Lanny. Decid "afirmativo" si lo habéis entendido.  
–¿"Afirmativo"? ¿En serio?  
–Afirmativo.  
–Un momento, un momento –intervino Gordo-. Matt, eh… hay algo que no hemos hablado. Mira, no sé cómo darte las gracias lo bastante. Sin tu ayuda no podríamos estar haciendo esto…  
–Oh, no es nada. ¡Nadie chantajea a mi hermana más que yo!  
–…pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la has estado espiando a ella con cámaras para hacerle chantaje, y eso está mal. Muy mal.  
–Sí, cuando se entere va a matarte –remató Miranda, restregando las palabras-, y luego te va a desenterrar y te va a volver a matar.  
–¿Queréis decir que vais a _contárselo_? ¿Después de todo lo que…?  
–Oh, sí –dijo ella, y cruzó los brazos-. Cuenta con ello.  
–Aunque también podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Lizzie no tiene por qué saber nada de esto _si_ , y sólo _si,_ borras delante de mí y de Miranda _todas_ las copias de lo que has conseguido, y nos demuestras de una forma… convincente que no te has guardado nada. ¿Miranda?  
Ella rezongó un poco (pensar en la cara de Lizzie oyendo aquello…), pero asintió:  
–De acuerdo.  
Hubo un hondo, dramático y sentido suspiro telefónico. Matt habló entre dientes:  
–Ahí se va mi Play 4… Está bien, está bien, trato. ¿Alguna otra cosa?  
–¡Sí! –exclamó ella-. Vale que tú seas "Mente Maestra", ¿pero por qué yo tengo que llamarme "Pato Rojo"? ¿No podrías ser algo más, ya sabes, más guay?  
Nadia y Gordo se la quedaron mirando, y Gordo levantó una ceja.  
–¿Qué? Sólo porque esto sea una misión de rescate, no tenemos por qué tener nombres tontos…

 _Hotel Cambini, Trastévere, 10.46 A.M_

–Vampirella a Mente Maestra: acabo de llegar al Cambini.  
Miranda acabó de susurrarle al teléfono y, bajándose del coche, arrastró la maleta por el Trastévere. A sus espaldas, Gibbs lanzó un gruñido sordo y estornudó varias veces con un su tos de puerta chirriante. La había recogido en el aeropuerto y había comenzado una bronca para callarse abrumado por la contra-bronca de Miranda, "¿es que yo tengo la culpa de que usted haya entendido mal en qué avión venía? ¡Estaría bueno! He estado esperando tres horas y media en este aeropuerto, y por lo menos…" y se había quedado encogido en el asiento, mirando de reojo sin atreverse ni a farfullar y resistiendo todos los intentos de ella por iniciar conversación. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de trabar contacto con un becario con perilla que por lo menos era tan perro verde como decía Gordo. No, ¿qué había dicho él exactamente?, tan "narcisista, histérico y apático". ¡Y Roma era _in-cre-í-ble_! Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Lizzie y en Paolo Valisari, la admiró profundamente, ¡todo era tan grande, el cielo tan azul, el Vaticano tan bonito…! Había esperado aquello con tantas ganas… ojalá pudiera preocuparse sólo de disfrutar de la ciudad. "Pero no, Miranda Sánchez, tienes una misión".  
–Recibido, Vampirella. Recuerda, la clave es K.  
"K. Claaaro. Para ti todo esto es muy fácil, ¿no?".  
Todo el resto de la clase estaba por el hotel, y algunos la saludaron al pasar. Como era domingo y casi todo estaba cerrado, Ungermeyer les había ¿dado el día libre? No, enclaustrado allí con el encargo de llenar un folio por las dos caras por cada uno de los monumentos que habían visitado, con los datos históricos y arquitectónicos más relevantes y su impresión personal, y los gemidos de protesta no habían servido de nada. De cuándo en cuándo, el rostro rojizo o la larga sombra surgía de una ventana o de la escalera para gritarle al que viera hablando o distrayéndose (todos pegaban un bote) que si ya había terminado, y fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ponerle una página más. Larry Tudgeman tenía siete páginas más, por haber terminado en dos horas y media y por haber farfullado que aquello era antiamericano. Cuando Miranda salió del ascensor, la sombra enorme y espesa cayó también sobre ella.  
–¡Sánchez!  
(Glup).  
–¡Hola! –respondió Miranda, sonriente, y tendió la mano-. Usted es Miss Ungermeyer, ¿verdad?  
–¡Menos sonrisita y menos cuento! –ladró la directora sin mover la suya-. Has perdido una semana entera de intensa actividad cultural, y no te creas que te vas a ir de aquí sin recuperarla. Instálate en la habitación ciento veintiocho, y que sea rápido: en veinte minutos quiero que estés otra vez aquí. Leerás siete capítulos de _El Arte de Roma_ de Hussinghussen, dos de _Antigüedad Barroca y Clasicismo_ de T. Thompson Thompson y la sección de Arte Italiano de la Enciclopedia del Arte, y luego harás un resumen y comentario que quiero tener esta noche en mi mesa. Los otros gorgojos te explicarán las normas de disciplina. ¡Vamos! ¡Diecinueve minutos y cincuenta segundos!  
Miranda contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Temblando del enfado y respirando como una locomotora, subió a su nuevo cuarto y empujó la maleta contra la pared. "¿Quién se cree que es, la Reina de Inglaterra? Gordo no ha exagerado ni una pizca, eso está claro. Vamos, piensa en Lizzie, piensa en el plan, piensa en lo que sea. Piensa en la Revolución Americana".

 _Hotel Cambini, Trastévere, 11.17 A.M_

Salió de hablar con la directora tambaleándose bajo el peso de los tres libracos, con el cuaderno debajo del brazo y un montón de bolígrafos por todas partes (Ungermeyer quería los títulos en azul y el texto en negro, y cuatro cuadrados de margen, ni más ni menos), y fue directa a la planta baja del hotel, donde sus compañeros ocupaban las mesas. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, haciendo equilibrios sobre una pierna, y apoyando el cuaderno sobre los tres libros, escribió unas pocas palabras. Luego cogió aire, fue hacia Kate, que se sentaba sola y majestuosa en el extremo de la mesa, y ocupó el asiento de su derecha. Operación K en marcha.  
Kate se volvió hacia ella como a cámara lenta y le dedicó su mejor mirada fulminante-láser-será-mejor-que-desaparezcas-de-aquí-ahora-mismo. Ella enrojeció. Miranda y Kate siempre se habían llevado a matar, siempre, desde que ella era algo así como la "otra amiga" de Lizzie antes de Séptimo, y a menudo no había sido guerra fría, sino guerra caliente, con peleas de gatos, altercados y gritos y bromas a mala idea. La cosa iba de defender a Lizzie, claro, todo iba siempre de Lizzie de alguna manera.  
Era… bueno, bonito que ella no se diese cuenta (siempre igual, tan tímida, inocente, insegura, "¿tú crees que esto, tú crees que lo otro?", ¡como un cervatillo!), pero su mejor amiga era algo así como el espejo en que se miraba todo el Hillride High. A Miranda siempre le había asombrado cómo podía no ver lo, lo, sí, lo querida que era, lo mucho que la gente la valoraba y la admiraba, todos, de Ethan Craft (¿no la había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños con otras cinco personas? ¡Eso es más que estar en el _top ten_!) a los del equipo, los empollones, los profesores o las chicas como Veruca o Parker McKenzie. Se fijaban en ella, valoraban su opinión, su página de consejos había sido la referencia de  todo el mundo, y todo es todo, ¡los había puesto a cantar a todos las canciones del _show_ de Glover y Dixie en el comedor! El día que hubiera querido hubiera podido desbancar a Kate por goleada. Y Kate lo sabía, claro, por eso tanto meterse con ella (que Lizzie no podía entender y que a ella, Miranda, le sacaba de quicio). Temía que pasara como con el busto del director, cuando Lizzie hizo lo correcto y ella no, y la clase, como un solo hombre, la dejó sola para irse a celebrar La Fiesta a casa de Lizzie. Puede que Kate Saunders fuera quien mangoneara a la gente, quien diera las órdenes e hiciera cabeza, pero Lizzie McGuire era el corazón de la clase. Por eso aquel plan podía salir bien. Por eso la nota que le pasó disimuladamente a Kate era, lo sabía, lo único en el mundo que podía forjar una alianza entre las dos. Ponía: "Necesito tu ayuda. Hay que juntar a la clase. El concierto es una trampa, y Lizzie está en peligro".  
La diva del Hillride High leyó la nota y miró a la mesa unos segundos. Luego la miró de reojo y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"Entendido", escribió con su bolígrafo de purpurina.

 _Hotel Cambini, Trastévere, 2.23 P.M_

Kate y Miranda estuvieron intercambiando notas durante dos horas sin hablar una palabra, y los hechos demostraron que la fe de Matt en ella estaba justificada: logró reunir a toda la clase en el cuarto de las maletas y en el único momento posible, cuando en teoría subían a lavarse los dientes. Uno hubiera dicho que no se puede difundir una consigna sin hablar apenas, entre el estudio y la comida por muy buena que sea tu red boca-oreja, y aún sin su equipo de animadoras, de pronto todo el mundo se amontonaba en el cuartucho; Ethan entró el último y cerrando la puerta, se apoyó en ella cruzándose de brazos. La luz entraba por un ventanuco en lo alto, y daba directamente sobre ella. Admirada a su pesar, Miranda ladeó la cabeza.  
–Bueno, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó por todos Larry Tudgeman-. ¿Esto es por el reinado oscuro de Darth Ungermeyer y su intento de convertirnos en esclavos, por lo de Gordo, o por qué?  
–¿Dónde está Lizzie en realidad? –preguntó alguien.  
–Nadie se cree eso de que Gordo se escapaba por las noches. ¿David Gordon?  
–Dicen que sus padres han llamado diciendo que no ha llegado, y que ella se ha puesto como loca y ha mandado a Gibbs a dar vueltas en coche por toda la ciudad…  
–Si tardamos cinco minutos más, _ella_ subirá a buscarnos –dijo Parker McKenzie-. Y por la tarde…  
–¡Cerrad todos el pico! –ordenó Kate con su mejor voz de "¡que le corten la cabeza!", y se callaron al intante-. Escuchad, tenemos muy _poco_ tiempo, así que vamos a _aprovecharlo_ , ¡nada de interrumpir! ¡Miranda! –y dando un paso atrás, la empujó debajo del tragaluz.  
–Cuatro minutos cincuenta –indicó Larry Tudgeman.  
–Eh… sí, yo… bueno… ¡bueno! Para los que no lo sepáis, Lizzie no está enferma, sino que va a hacer _playback_ esta noche en los premios IMVA doblando a Nadia Ilyuschenka, alias Bella, que es como su hermana gemela. Pero va a hacerlo bajo chantaje, porque el otro del dúo, Paolo Valisari, quiere humillarla delante de todo el mundo apagando el micrófono a mitad, y Gordo y Nadia están intentando salvarla, ¡y hay un plan! Pero necesitaremos vuestra ayuda, la de todos. Y el plan es…

 _Hotel Cambini, Trastévere, 2.26 P.M_

–Un minuto y diez segundos –recordó Tudgeman-. Luego sube la Reina de los Trolls.  
–Miranda, nos estás pidiendo que nos juguemos el cuello –dijo Veruca limpiándose las gafas-. ¿Te das cuenta, no? Podemos acabar todos expulsados.  
–¡Sí! Ungermeyer no conoce la piedad.  
–Pueden expulsarnos a todos del viaje, o enterrarnos en deberes para siempre…  
–Cincuenta y tres segundos.  
–Escuchad, yo se lo debo a Lizzie. Por todo lo que ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, por todas las veces que ha estado allí para mí. Y creo que no soy la única _.  
_ –Contad conmigo –dijo Larry Tudgeman sin parpadear-. Cuarenta y seis.  
–¡Vamos! No seáis _que-ji-cas_ –intervino Kate-. Sabéis perfectamente que ella haría lo mismo por cualquiera de vosotros. Como cuando cargó con eso del castigo-del-busto-del-director-que-no-había-hecho-ella-sino-yo para no _amargaros_ la fiesta.  
Ethan asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
–¡Vamos allá! Será… flipante –exclamó, cerrando un puño y sonriendo en plan Curva Lenta. Luego miró alrededor. –¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira así siempre?

Los murmullos siguieron dando vueltas y, uno tras otro, los demás fueron adelantándose. "¡Madre mía!" pensó Miranda, "¡Espero que esto no sea un sueño, porque nada va a volver a ser igual en nuestra clase, después de hoy! Tudgeman, Kate, Ethan… Lizzie para todos y todos para Lizzie, ¡y yo puedo decir que lo sabía! Vamos, lo sabía desde siempre…"

 _Centro Comercial Happio, Via Appia Nuova, 3.54 P.M_

–Recibido, Vampirella. Águila Calva a Mente Maestra: la, eh, Gata Blanca acaba de salir de la peluquería.  
Sintiéndose algo ridículo, Gordo repitió su mensaje una vez más. No hubo respuesta. Matt les había avisado de que con sus padres por ahí tendría mucha menos libertad de movimientos; a las cinco en punto (aún faltaba una hora) salía su avión, así que llegarían a Roma a las siete. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas de sus padres. La clave del plan de Matt era la coordinación, los tiempos. Si conseguían estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado… la aparición de Nadia cortó sus pensamientos.  
–¿Qué? ¿Qué tal?  
–Es perfecto, ¡perfecto! –replicó él, sin poder contener la sensación de _deja vù._ Era casi escalofriante. Los vaqueros y la cazadora de Nadia eran una versión muchísimo más barata que el traje de _Biancanieve Americana_ que le había enseñado Lizzie en las fotos del móvil, pero el nuevo rubio deslumbrante y el peinado a lo L.M eran tan convincentes que le costaba mantener en mente que tenía delante a otra chica. Sólo cuando empezó a hablar con su acento del Este lo supo sin lugar a dudas–. ¡Nadia, esto puede funcionar!

 _Hotel Cambini, Trastévere, 6.36 P.M_

Un hecho inesperado facilitó los planes de Miranda: después de hablar con los padres de Gordo otra vez y gritarle a Gibbs media hora por teléfono, Ungermeyer se vistió con un enorme vestido negro y una chaqueta, se peinó con una cola de caballo y, ante los ojos incrédulos de sus alumnos, bajó a las seis y media toda repintada a que la recogiera un coche también negro. Dijo que "pasaría la tarde fuera", pero no les dijo a qué hora volvería (aunque sí que el que estuviera vagueando entonces, se acordaría de todos sus antepasados). Claramente estaba pensando en otra cosa; se miraba de reojo en los espejos, y a cada paso se retocaba el pelo. "Tenéis trabajo más que de sobra… ¡poneos a ello!".  
Sí, seguro. Apenas había salido por la puerta cuando todos se agrupaban alrededor de Kate y Miranda, que se volvió hacia ellos, respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Era el momento.

 _Aeropuerto Leonardo Da Vinci, Fiumicino, 7.21 P.M_

Los señores McGuire avanzaban detrás de Matt, que por alguna razón estaba tan agitado que era como si hubiera dos o tres Matts apareciendo y desapareciendo por todas partes; su madre empezaba a pensar que lo de Lizzie era verdad, que la echaba de menos. Les había insistido por todos los medios en que tenía que ser una sorpresa, llegar al hotel donde se alojaba ella, el Cambini, y "alegrarle la noche": después de todo, mañana a mediodía tenían que coger el vuelo para París. A Jo McGuire no le inspiraban ninguna confianza los italianos; los conocía sobre todo por las películas de _El Padrino_ , se aferraba a su bolso y miraba a todo el mundo como si fuera a sacar una metralleta. Y rodeado de tanta historia, nada podía contener a Sam (su esposa y su hijo habían dejado de prestarle atención hacía rato), que encadenaba cita tras cita y miraba el cielo y los edificios con los ojos brillando tras las gafas.  
A veces Matt se desesperaba mirándolos desde el lado de la calle o la esquina del taxi, ¿y esta era la caballería que traía al rescate? Pero luego recordaba que su padre era su padre y su madre era su madre, y que tenían superpoderes que no estaban registrados, que podían hacer cosas que uno ni se imaginaba sin despeinarse, que uno siempre, siempre, siempre podía contar con ellos.  
Sólo podía esperar que eso fuera suficiente.

 _Palazzo Valisari, 8.00 P.M_

Lizzie McGuire volvió a mirar el reloj. Quedaba hora y media, y luego comenzaría el festival. Sola en el balcón, miró a la lejanía. Caía el sol del peor día de su vida, y el mundo comenzaba a apagarse en tonos de fuego y sombra.  
Las luces de Roma se encendían con el atardecer, y una enorme y bulliciosa multitud guardaba cola en la parte de atrás del falso Coliseo de Paolo. Aún no estaba segura de cómo había soportado los ensayos, con Paolo al lado sonriendo como siempre y ordenándole que sonriera también en un susurro amenazador. Lo había hecho, y luego había llorado de miedo y de vergüenza encerrada en el baño, había sentido la mirada de hielo de Paolo mientras caminaba y actuaba, había rezado con todas sus fuerzas cosas medio olvidadas de su infancia para pedir que pasara algo que la salvara, lo que fuera, para que todo volviera a estar bien algún día, para poder volver a ver a Gordo y a los suyos, poder pedirles perdón, pero la soledad estaba sobre ella y la envolvía como una manta oscura.  
No se había sentido tan lejos de todo y de todos jamás. Mientras llegaban en la limusina a su propio teatro para hacer la entrada triunfal, mientras las _fans_ gritaban y se desmayaban de emoción y ella caminaba por la alfombra roja sonriendo junto a Paolo, sabía que era culpa suya, que había perdido la cabeza y había cambiado lo que de verdad valía la pena por una mentira, que no había querido ver, como le había dicho Digby, que Gordo había tratado de salvarla. Ojalá que a ellos no les pasara nada. Ojalá que, al menos, pudiera guardarlos de _él_. Eso era lo que pedía, eso por encima de todo.  
Notó a sus espaldas la presencia odiosa de Paolo, rodeado de su gente.  
–Aquí estás. Vamos, _carina,_ los últimos preparativos esperan.  
Hubo una última mirada al cielo, como una súplica muda y desgarrada, y luego Lizzie se giró y los acompañó sin una palabra.


	12. La gran, gran noche

El anochecer bullía de ruidos y luces, la multitud se agolpaba a las puertas del _Palazzo_ y las cámaras, los guardias, la seguridad, los _fans_ , los artistas del IMVA, los chillidos de emoción, los focos apuntando al cielo rojo y la luz que hacía destellar la fachada se unían y se separaban como un enorme caleidoscopio de colores. Gordo y Nadia, ella con los harapos negros sobre la ropa, se encontraron con Miranda y los suyos en el punto acordado, entre los oscuros árboles de la colina del _Palazzo_. Matt había dado sus últimas instrucciones; a partir de allí eran ellos solos.  
Había grandes pantallas fuera, y multitud de guardias vestidos con trajes fosforescentes. Todo estaba lleno de vallas y alambres, y los tickets eran cuidadosamente examinados en la entrada, ni pensar en entrar por ahí. Pero Nadia conocía un lugar que quedaba relativamente oculto entre los árboles, en una de las esquinas del jardín, y allí fue donde Kate organizó su pirámide humana, rápida y eficiente, las órdenes cortantes e inequívocas.  
No comandaba a animadoras esta vez y la falta de flexibilidad se notaba, pero supo dar las órdenes para que la pirámide fuera creciendo, los más grandes abajo, los más pequeños arriba, y luego hizo subir a Ethan Craft (tambaleo peligroso), que logró erguirse por encima y saltar al otro lado. Vestido de oscuro (todos los que iban a entrar, menos Gordo, estaban vestidos de oscuro), se alzó e hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba, sonriendo con su sonrisa de siempre. Él había sido el más difícil, todos los otros eran mucho más ligeros y la pirámide los aguantó sin problemas. Miranda fue la siguiente, el rostro decidido y los pendientes tintineando, y luego Gordo. Cuando Nadia saltó, Ethan la cogió en brazos (una rodillera gastada, una mancha, podían dar al traste con todo el asunto), y cuando la puso en el suelo, con su dureza, con su experiencia en ser engañada y con todo, Gordo pudo ver que se ruborizaba (Ah, Ethan, qué peligro). Larry Tudgeman fue el último; se alzó por encima de los otros, también vestido de oscuro, y se detuvo un momento antes de saltar. Se giró:  
–Por si acaso. Deséame suerte, rápido –le dijo a Kate en un susurro.  
–Eh… ¿suerte? –respondió ella desde abajo, cogida por sorpresa, y al instante siguiente él había saltado y desaparecía entre las sombras del jardín.  
Cabía la posibilidad de que los hubieran visto por las cámaras, pensó Gordo, con los trajes oscuros y todo, y la posibilidad crecería cuanto más se acercaran a la luz. Por suerte el jardín era grande, lleno de laberintos y recovecos, y ellos se movían rápido. Matt les había dicho que no creía que fueran a soltar a los perros con todos los _fans_ por ahí, pero por si acaso Larry llevaba envueltos en papel de plata siete filetes crudos que había robado de la cocina de Giorgio, bañados en un extraño compuesto que había elaborado con el contenido del botiquín. Corrieron en la oscuridad, los focos y el edificio a lo lejos, los guardias por todas partes, Ethan abriendo camino, Larry cerrando la marcha. Lo hicieron muy bien, mejor de lo que Gordo había esperado. Casi lograron llegar a los muros del _Palazzo_ antes de que los guardias los pillaran.

–¿Quién diablos está preguntando por McGuire?  
La Ungermeyer entró como un batallón, los ojos grises y metálicos, su enorme traje negro colgándole por todas partes. Sergei, con sus habituales gafas oscuras y una flor en el ojal, venía detrás de ella; habían cenado en un restaurante italiano. Sam y Jo McGuire dejaron de discutir con Giorgio (que, de todos modos, entendía el inglés suficiente como para decir "es lejos, puedo llamar taxi") y se encararon con ella.  
–¡Por fin! –dijo Jo-. ¡La he llamado cuatro veces! Estábamos muy preo…  
–¿Quién les ha dado permiso para venir aquí, uh? ¡Su monstruito y todos los otros están bajo mi ojo vigilante, y ustedes no tienen absolutamente nada que hacer en este hotel! ¡Fuera! ¿O quieren que su hija acabe sus días trabajando en un McDonalds?  
Sam y Jo la miraron con la boca abierta, y ambos se sonrojaron. Por un angustioso momento, Matt, que estaba grabando con la cámara McGuire de las ocasiones especiales, pensó que cederían ante la cólera de la Reina de los Trolls y retrocederían con la cabeza baja, tragando saliva (¡Ivy League!). Pero no. Aquellos eran sus padres.  
–¡Un momento! –exclamó Jo, mientras Sam se cruzaba amenazadoramente de brazos y se erguía en toda su estatura, los ojos de ambos chispeando tras las gafas. Matt se apresuró a colocarse junto a sus padres mientras la Ungermeyer y Sergei avanzaban sin amilanarse. Allí iba a haber confrontación.

Hubo un movimiento en la espesura y cinco o seis hombres de chaqueta y corbata, todos con gafas de sol en medio de la noche, surgieron a izquierda y derecha. Mandíbulas cuadradas, brazos cruzados, puños cerrados y microfonillos, la pistola se dibujaban claramente bajo las americanas. Más altos o más bajos, más gordos o más flacos, coletas o el pelo corto, todos se parecían a Sergei.  
–Críos –dijo uno.  
–¿Vosotros qué sois, los listos de la clase? ¿Los listos del colegio?  
–Vais a venir con nosotros ahora mismo.  
–Será la última vez que penséis en colaros en una...  
–¿Con que sí, eh? ¡Ahora! –y al instante hubo un flash cegador, y Larry Tudgeman, Le Tudge, alto y flaco, mezcló lo que tenía en el bolsillo izquierdo con los polvos del bolsillo derecho, levantando una niebla amarilla que olía a huevos podridos mientras todos echaban a correr. Tosiendo y resoplando, los guardias de seguridad corrieron a través de la niebla siguiendo la voz de Larry, que a veces parecía estar aquí y a veces allá, la risita del Duende Verde, la voz de Gandalf hablando en élfico o la ronca respiración de Darth Vader mientras la niebla amarilla daba paso a otra de color verde. Los guardias gritaban y llamaban por el micrófono, otros guardias se sumaban y por lo menos diez o quince personas siguieron a la niebla que se movía por el parque hasta que se disipó. Allí no había nada más que un frasco que todavía echaba humo.  
Los vio jurar y maldecir mientras lo buscaban por todo el parque, pero él, de oscuro y subido a un árbol, era completamente invisible desde abajo. Había pasado un buen rato despistándolos, porque resultaba que Larry, entre otros muchos talentos y habilidades desconocidas, era un magnífico ventrílocuo capaz de proyectar su voz, aunque normalmente lo hacía en espectáculos con muñecos para residencias de ancianos y cosas así. Pero aquella había sido la mejor actuación de su carrera.

Mientras los guardias corrían tras Tudge, Gordo, Miranda, Nadia y Ethan se habían limitado a apartarse un poco entre los arbustos, y luego habían aprovechado el hueco para subir disimuladamente por las escaleras, ¡ya estaban allí! O mejor, ya casi estaban allí. Aquella era la puerta de atrás, y una chica joven pero de aspecto terriblemente competente la controlaba dando vueltas en torno al mostrador como un águila que acecha a los conejos. Todo eran técnicos, guardias y gentes de la casa, aquella puerta no era para los fans _,_ nadie que no perteneciera al _staff_ podía entrar por allí, y el _staff_ tenía que tener sus carnets y documentos en regla. Gordo se detuvo en seco, no había contado con una segunda barrera. Tras él, Miranda contuvo a Nadia y los cuatro se escondieron apresuradamente tras una columna. Oían la voz de la secretaria, fría y autoritaria. "¡Su carnet! Gracias. ¡Su carnet! Gracias".  
–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –farfulló Miranda.  
–Por ahí –señaló Gordo-, por la puerta detrás del mostrador. Eso lleva a las escaleras, y podríamos llegar a cualquier parte del _Palazzo_.  
–¡Despierta, Gordo! Para eso tendríamos que pasar _por delante de sus narices.  
_ –¡Estoy pensando!  
–¡Por mucho que pienses ella no se va a mover de ahí!  
Y de pronto, Ethan les guiñó un ojo y sin más ni más, alzó los hombros y salió de detrás de la columna, directo hacia la secretaria de ojos de águila.  
–¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Tu carnet! ¿Qué estás haciendo aq…?  
Pero allí se quedó, porque Ethan aprovechó para girarse a la luz de la lámpara de la entrada, y su pelo rubio se onduló mientras sonreía despacio, muy despacio. La chica se lo quedó mirando. El tiempo pareció congelarse durante la Curva Lenta, música de Frank Sinatra en el aire y el brillo de los ojos de Ethan deslumbrando los suyos.  
–¿Por aquí se entra al concierto?  
–¿Qué? Esta es la… la… la puerta de _staff_ –replicó la chica, ruborizándose y alisándose el pelo.  
–¡Vaya! Estaba buscando la puerta y creo que me he perdido… –guiñó un ojo-. Llevo un rato dando vueltas, ¿podrías enseñarme por dónde es?  
Nadia, Gordo y Miranda pasaron justo por delante de sus narices, vaya que sí. Y si hubieran querido volver a salir, rodear la columna y volver a entrar por el mostrador, refunfuñaba Gordo para sí, ella tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Miranda se lo tomó de otra manera.  
–Ya ves –susurró mientras los tres subían por las escaleras–, ¡tampoco es tan tonto! Y tiene buen corazón…

–¿Quién se cree usted que es? ¡He venido a ver a Lizzie, y no me iré de aquí sin ver a Lizzie! ¡Estaría bueno! ¡Soy su madre!  
–¿Y dónde están todos? –preguntó el padre.  
–¡Están donde tienen que estar! –gritó Ungermeyer.  
–Bueno, ella no lo sabe, la verdad –señaló Matt, sosteniendo en alto la cámara-, así que no tiene mucha lógica preguntárselo. Lo más probable es que se le hayan escapado todos sin que se dé cuenta, quiero decir, es lo que _yo_ haría si en mi viaje de fin de curso me pusieran a hacer redacciones todas las noches, me castigaran por bostezar, me abandonasen si me pongo enfermo o me hicieran pasar el domingo ente-e-e-ero haciendo redacciones en el hotel.  
Los cuatro se lo quedaron mirando.  
–Maldito crío… –Farfulló Ungermeyer-. Acabarás trabajando en…  
–Matt, ¿cómo sabes…? –le contrainterrogó su madre. Pero su padre no lo miró a él:  
–¿Es verdad eso? –preguntó mirando a Sergei y Ungermeyer.  
–¡Y tan verdad! O quizá se hayan escapado en protesta. Ya sabéis, por la expulsión de Gordo.  
–¿¡Gordo!? ¿Han expulsado a _Gordo_?  
–¡Esa rata se escapaba por las noches –vociferó Ungermeyer, toda roja, descargando el puño sobre el mostrador- y se iba de juerga por ahí!  
Los tres McGuire se la quedaron mirando con la misma cara. Igual podía haberles dicho que Gordo jugaba al _black-jack_ , o que hacía salto de altura, o que se había alistado en el ejército.  
–Por las noches –resumió Matt, grabando-. De juerga. Gordo. Ajá.

Por las oscuras escaleras de servicio y arriba, rumbo a la parte del _Palazzo_ que limitaba con el falso Coliseo. Quince minutos para que comenzara el espectáculo. Cuántas veces habían hecho aquello los tres, pensaba Gordo, salvo porque ahora la tercera no era Lizzie, sino Nadia, que caminaba entre Miranda y él volviendo la cabeza cada pocos segundos. Ellos dos, casi podría decirse, estaban acostumbrados a meterse en aventuras juntos. Sabían lo que estaría sintiendo el otro, sabían qué haría. Tenían sus señales, sus modos de relajar la tensión. Cada poco se les olvidaba que no podían usarlos con Nadia, que no era Lizzie, una media broma que Lizzie hubiera cogido, chocarse al girar, una mirada al medio y después un parpadeo confuso.  
Bella, Nadia, iba decidida; aquella noche se enfrentaba a sus demonios. Había dejado atrás los harapos, en los primeros escalones, y combinaba el estar segura, tensa, el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados con una curiosa timidez cuando miraba a Miranda y a Gordo y la forma en que se compenetraban. Observándola con el corazón en un puño, Miranda se decía que no debía tener muchos amigos, eso si en realidad tenía alguno, ¿y cómo sería vivir sin amigos, aunque una fuera una superestrella? "Bueno, lo que es yo, sin ellos seguramente me hubiera muerto de hambre sin ellos". Porque Lizzie y Gordo habían hablado con ella, y habían cortado lo que empezaba a ser… bueno, anorexia.  
Seguía mirándola de reojo mientras subían. Pasara lo que pasara, saliera aquello como saliera, decidió que aquella chica ahora era asunto suyo, _su_ amiga, y tenían que mantener el contacto. Y no porque fuera una cantante famosa ni nada de eso, ni porque se pareciera a Lizzie. Así que se esforzó especialmente en incluirla, en ser amable, en no tropezarse con ella (lo que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que sólo podían hablar en susurros mientras subían a toda velocidad, que quedaban quince minutos y que sus tres corazones latían como si fueran a estallar), y le pareció que de alguna manera, ella lo agradecía con la mirada.  
Se separaron al llegar al rellano. Gordo seguiría subiendo hacia la Sala de Control, a la derecha del escenario, ellas iban a la izquierda, adonde los camerinos. Diez minutos para el gran final. Gordo y Miranda chocaron las manos solemnemente.  
–Suerte.  
–Suerte.  
Luego él alzó la mirada hacia la otra.  
–Nadia.  
–Zephyr.  
–Te estaré agradecido siempre. Y duro con él.  
–Suerte, Zephyr. Ojalá consigas lo que quieres.  
Y chocaron las manos.

La enorme sala de control, oscura como una cueva, iluminada por cientos de lucecitas de colores y por enormes pantallas planas que mostraban el escenario y al público desde todos los ángulos posibles, parecía el puente de mando de una inmensa nave espacial. A la media luz azulada, decenas de personas de negro y con micrófonos revisaban los controles una y otra vez, tecleaban frenéticamente, daban órdenes, ponían los códigos en marcha. Gordo se había acercado sin ser visto (Nadia le había dicho por dónde, las puertas de servicio, los sitios desconocidos, las partes de atrás de las pantallas) todo lo posible, hasta el borde mismo de la cortina negra, pero no la traspasó, no todavía. Quedaban unos seis minutos. Cerró los ojos. Lizzie, sola y asustada, estaría solo a unos metros de él, y le necesitaba. Se sacó del bolsillo las gafas de sol que había comprado en el centro comercial y respiró hondo. "Puedes lograrlo, Gordo. Vamos, tú sabes algo de psicología de masas, ¿no?, y allí hay cientos de personas organizando y miles entre el público, la actitud lo es todo, has leído archivos de estos casos, acuérdate, esto funciona, piensa en los estafadores y en el loco que falsificaba cosas, puedes lograrlo". Canturreó algo de Frank Sinatra, intentando aislarse del miedo, del barullo, del nerviosismo, de la histeria colectiva de todo el mundo allá afuera. _"Por una vez en la vida, alguien me necesita/ alguien a quien yo necesité tanto tiempo/ por una vez, sin miedo, donde la vida me lleve/ y por alguna razón, sé que seré fuerte"._ _Baruch Atah Adonai, Eloheynu melech ha'olam…_ Esperó hasta que sólo quedaron tres minutos, cuando no les daría tiempo a contactar con Paolo, y luego se puso las gafas y traspasó la cortina, seguro, la espalda recta, cara de póker, el pelo raro y las manos a la espalda, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.  
–¿Qué haces? –preguntó alguien, un hombre alto con barbas–, ¡no puedes estar aquí!  
Se giró.  
–Soy Aldo –replicó como si fuera evidente con la voz más dura y afilada de la que fue capaz, voz del _Padrino_ , poniendo cara de canalla con un lado oscuro–, y Paolo quiere que sus… instrucciones sobre los _micrófonos_ se cumplan _al pie de la letra._ Voy a verlo en persona.  
Vamos… vamos… Paolo tenía un _protector_ , Bella había dicho que era el _protegido_ de alguien. Aquel tipo de cosas tenían que pasar de vez en cuando, y sobre todo, nadie que no estuviera metido hasta el fondo en el ajo podía saber lo de los micrófonos. Efectivamente, el hombre de las gafas se puso pálido, miró alrededor y retrocedió un paso.  
–Pareces muy… joven –dijo en un susurro, en tono de disculpa-. Nadie me dijo…  
–Creo que no te tomas esto lo bastante en serio. Llévame junto al tablero –respondió Gordo en un gruñido, sin poder creerse que estuviera funcionando-, ¡y rápido! Estamos a punto de empezar…

¡Guau! La zona de camerinos era el sueño de cualquiera, luces y espejos, rojos y dorados, olor a perfume caro y gente que corría aquí y allá, por entre los centenares de extras, las maquilladoras, las áreas de las estrellas con sus nombres en letras enormes. Nadia la conocía como la palma de su mano, y ella y Miranda corrieron por los pasillos menos frecuentados, se escondieron detrás de los grandes espejos, pasaron junto a los focos y pronto se encontraron frente al camerino de Lizzie. Y allí estaba el último obstáculo inesperado: Franca de Montecatini montaba guardia, rodeada de toda su corte, gente elegante por todas partes, acechando como buitres; claramente, Paolo no había dejado nada al azar, temiéndose que Lizzie huyera en el último momento. Nadia y Miranda se miraron, desalentadas. Quedaban… cuánto, ¿tres minutos? Luego la llevarían junto al escenario.  
Miranda volvió a mirar a la gente. Le vino a la memoria aquel día, hacía tanto tiempo, en que había foto de promoción, y ella se había comprado un conjunto después de ahorrar tres meses. Lizzie había conseguido al fin una blusa en vez de su horroroso suéter de unicornio que la tenía aterrada, pero cuando alguien intentó tirarle pintura en clase, no dudó un segundo en tirarse en medio. Mordiéndose el labio de abajo, se volvió hacia Nadia y asintió con la cabeza. Y luego, sin creerse del todo lo que hacía, salió corriendo y chilló con todas sus fuerzas:  
–¡Bella y Paolo han caminado por este suelo! ¡Bella y Paolo han elegido esas cortinas! ¡Oh! ¡Bella y Paolo están por… por… aquí! ¡Quiero un papel, dejadme ser un extra!  
El cortejo se volvió en bloque hacia ella, y el cabello de Franca se erizó ante su estrafalario peinado y su combinación de colores. ¡ _Fan_ enloquecida! Se dirigió enérgicamente hacia ella, gritando en italiano y moviendo los brazos. _"¡Sicurezza! ¡Sicurezza!"_ Los otros se agolparon tras ella, hablando todos a la vez, insultándola en italiano y haciendo gestos negativos. Máximus pitaba como una locomotora.  
–¡Vosotros habéis hablado con Bella y Paolo!  
Se lanzó en tromba hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos, derribando a Franca de un empujón, y antes de que pudieran agarrarla, se giró y echó a correr, perseguida por la manada en pleno mientras Franca, al frente, chillaba como una bruja. Corrieron por los pasillos, subieron y bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad, ellos gritando en italiano, Miranda acelerando como nunca lo había logrado en Deporte con la Entrenadora Kelly. Si la pillaban, Franca le destrozaría la cara con las uñas, y eso siendo optimista. Sintiéndose como Alicia al final de la película, la Reina de Corazones y el País entero detrás de ella, corrió hasta que lo único que hubo delante fue un balcón. Se asomó. Primer piso. Si lograba agarrarse a una rama o caer entre los arbustos… se giró. Franca venía hacia ella, corriendo y gritando como un jabalí, su cara de momia egipcia retorcida en una mueca de furor. Sin tiempo para calcular nada, Miranda se giró y saltó abajo.  
Pero no llegó a tocar el suelo: unos brazos fuertes surgidos de la nada la sostuvieron. Volvió la cabeza. Ethan Craft la había atrapado en el aire y corría con ella en brazos, de vuelta hacia la valla, por entre la oscuridad estrellada del jardín. Le guiñó un ojo.  
–¡Te tengo! Te vi salir a esa ventana…  
Ella no entendió una palabra. Sólo podía agarrarse fuerte, mirar su pelo al viento y pensar que aquel era el día más perfecto, emocionante y glorioso de toda su vida.

La Ungermeyer bufó como un rinoceronte y se abalanzó sobre Matt y su cámara como si fuera a romperlos en pedazos, pero nunca llegó a tocarlo. De pronto, por increíble que fuera, su muñeca estaba sujeta en una presa más fuerte que el hierro, y quien la estaba agarrando era Jo McGuire.  
–Escúcheme bien –le dijo ella, la voz temblando por la cólera–, esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro. Usted va a decirnos inmediatamente qué hay de verdad en lo que ha dicho Matt, y esa cámara va a ser una prueba, ¡y puede estar segura de que todo el mundo, y todo el mundo es todo el mundo, hasta el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, va a saber lo que está pasando aquí! ¡Habrá una investigación! Y por cierto, si vuelve a intentar tocar a mi hijo –se inclinó hacia ella– se va a quedar sin mano, "IvyLeague".  
Ungermeyer había podido con gente dos veces más alta y tres veces más fuerte que la señora McGuire, pero descubrió con sorpresa que era incapaz de mover un milímetro la mano. Las dos mujeres se miraron y, sin más ni más, Jo la mandó contra el mostrador de un fuerte empujón. Sergei pareció crecer dos palmos, dejó escapar una especie de gruñido amenazador y se adelantó hacia la señora McGuire metiendo la mano en la americana, pero Sam, que le llegaba por la barbilla, se interpuso sin ningún miedo.  
–¡Un momento! Si tiene algo que decirle a mi esposa, señor…  
La zarpa de Sergei aterrizó en su hombro, Matt se tapó los ojos con la mano y de pronto Sam hizo un movimiento increíble y el enorme guardaespaldas salió volando por encima de su hombro y cayó en plancha tras el sillón del vestíbulo, de donde no se levantó. Giorgio, Matt, Jo y Ungermeyer miraron a Sam con la boca abierta. Él se encogió de hombros, se colocó la corbata y sonrió como disculpándose.  
–Tres clases de judo en la Universidad… ¡pero este paso nunca me había salido bien!  
Ungermeyer reaccionó. Aquello se ponía feo, condenadamente feo. Una investigación, mal negocio, no le interesaba a nadie, había cosas que era mejor que siguieran ocultas. A veces es mejor correr para volver a luchar mañana. Con un rápido movimiento, se acercó al ventanal que daba a los jardines.  
–Sabes donde encontrarme, viejo zorro –murmuró-. En la antigua madriguera, donde los cisnes se vuelven de hierro.  
Y, ante el gemido de horror de Giorgio, saltó de pronto a través del cristal protegiéndose la cara con un brazo y huyó por los jardines a una velocidad que uno nunca hubiera podido imaginar mirándola sentada, corriendo a la velocidad del rayo con su vestido negro y sus zapatos de tacón. En un par de segundos, la enorme mujer se había esfumado en la noche.  
Sam cerró la boca y se volvió hacia su esposa y su hijo.  
–Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo –dijo, tocándose las gafas.  
–Es por la educación –respondió su madre. –Tradiciones culturales. La gente es distinta en el extranjero…  
Matt, entre los dos, miró al uno y a la otra, y luego bajó la cámara.  
–Como padres moláis bastante, ¿sabéis?, pero no os lo vayáis a creer demasiado…

Lizzie apenas escuchó el revuelo fuera. Tres minutos de soledad, y luego otros veinte hasta que le tocara cantar. Se miró, ¿esa era ella? Llevaba puesto su traje de _Biancanieve Americana_ con la blusa morada (ahora lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas), y las peluqueras, maquilladoras y modistas de Franca de Montecatini la habían dado por lo menos cinco o seis pasadas; ella había dejado hacer. Se sorprendió de lo serena que estaba, ahora mismo no podía creer que le hubiera afectado tanto tropezarse en la graduación. ¿Qué más daba lo que pensara toda esa gente que no la conocía de nada? Ojalá pudiera volver con la gente para la que sí significaba algo, abrazar a sus padres, contarle todo aquello a Miranda o a Kate, pedirle perdón a Gordo (y quizá, sólo quizá, él la perdonara), decirle a Bella… Bella. De pronto se dio cuenta de que detrás de esa palabra había una persona de verdad, alguien a quien seguramente había herido, de quien había tenido celos, a quien había llamado mentirosa sin que lo mereciera, sin volver a pensar en ella una sola vez. Alguien que iba a perderlo todo hoy.  
Fue entonces cuando la vio en el espejo.  
¿Cuántas veces puede romperse uno? ¿Cuántas veces puede descubrir que no es quien creía? Era otra chica, más alta que ella y vestida con un traje parecido, el pelo rubio ahora, sin odio en la mirada, otro mundo detrás de aquella cara, otra vida, otros pensamientos, otras luchas, otro dolor. Sintiéndose muy miserable, Lizzie se giró, la cabeza baja, roja como una cereza y sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Escuchó los pasos, Bella se acercaba.  
–Tranquila, Lizzie –le dijo con su acento gutural-, todo va a salir bien.  
–¡Perdóname! –pidió ella de pronto, alzando los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y Bella le puso la mano en el hombro, como una hermana mayor, y después la abrazó con fuerza.

– _Con ustedes… ¡PAOLO Y BELLA!  
_ Paolo salió al escenario vestido de oscuro, camisa de cuello alto, deslumbrante a la luz azul contra un fondo que parecía de cristal, y la multitud rugió y aplaudió estentóreamente al verlo. El auditorio rebosaba, y centenares de chicas chillaron de emoción. Saludó, sonriente, y un momento después, su víctima estaba a su lado. La miró de reojo. Era perfecta, ¡perfecta!, ni un experto hubiera notado la diferencia, y sonreía de una forma totalmente convincente. El público volvió a rugir mientras los primeros acordes planeaban por el aire. Silabeó mientras comenzaba el _playback.  
_ – _¿Has visto alguna vez una noche tan bella?  
_ – _Casi podría besar esas estrellas tan brillantes.  
_ – _Cuando te veo sonreír, siento… Oh, oh, oh.  
_ – _No me perdería esto por nada_ –cantó ella. Se dieron la mano y avanzaron al frente del escenario.  
– _Porque mi corazón sabe dónde está_ –la señal _._ En la sala de control, el tipo de las barbas apagó rápidamente el _playback_ y encendió el micro de Bella bajo la atenta mirada de Gordo, y ella cantó con voz potente:  
– _De esto están hechos los sueños.  
_ Y precisamente en aquel instante, como estaba planeado, Gordo se abalanzó súbitamente sobre los mandos, apartó al barbudo de un empujón y apagó el otro _playback,_ el de Paolo, y sobre el escenario este, que había soltado la mano de su víctima y se había medio vuelto hacia ella sin dejar de sonreír y disimular (¿desde cuándo McGuire cantaba así?) se encontró con una mirada que no era la que esperaba, una mirada que conocía bien. Porque Paolo no había sido siempre quien era ahora, no del todo. Sintió frío, un frío que llegaba hasta lo más hondo. Un momento antes de escuchar su propia voz, su auténtica voz, terriblemente hueca y débil, sonando por los altavoces, ya sabía que todo era una trampa.  
– _De esto están… hechos… los sueños.  
_ _–_ _Pertenezo a un lugar, tengo a alguien a quien amar_ –cantó ella a solas, y aunque en la sala de control ya habían logrado apartar a Gordo del teclado, el daño estaba hecho. El _playback_ volvió a sonar cuando él aún no estaba cantando, y todo el mundo pudo ver que su voz sonaba sin él, y cuando volvió a coger el micrófono, resultó que aún estaba encendido, _"de esto… están hechos los sueños"_ , sonó el extraño dueto, la voz verdadera y la voz falsa. El público ya había comprendido, y mientras el bramido de indignación crecía como una ola, Bella, Nadia, lo miró a los ojos a través del escenario y dejó de cantar.  
–Canta para mí, Paolo –le dijo con voz triste. Él la miró y miró a su público, que se levantaba rugiendo y protestando ante las cámaras de todo el mundo, un mundo que se venía abajo como el agua por una catarata, y la rabia y la desesperación le impactaron en oleadas. Pálido, perdiendo su sonrisa por primera vez, huyó del escenario arrojando su micrófono, su falsa voz aún resonando por los altavoces, como había marcado el plan de Matt desde el principio. Nadia Ilyuschenka se volvió hacia su público.  
–Os voy a explicar lo que acabáis de ver. Todo lo que pensabais sobre Paolo y Bella es una mentira…

Enloquecido como un animal, el rostro blanco de ira y de odio, Paolo irrumpió en la sala de control, donde un par de hombres le gritaban a Gordo. Sus miradas se encontraron, azul oscuro y verde brillante.  
 _–_ _¡Sei tu!  
_ Corrió hacia él, otro rostro surgiendo bajo sus rasgos perfectos, uno más adulto y retorcido, el rostro de un asesino. Los hombres se apartaron, Gordo le esquivó por los pelos y huyó mientras Paolo seguía enredado en la cortina negra. Lanzó las gafas a un lado. De pronto lo tenía pegado a los talones, ardiendo de rabia, susurrando en italiano, y salieron a la zona de los camerinos mientras la voz de Nadia resonaba por los altavoces y los fotógrafos eran contenidos a duras penas por los guardias de seguridad en los otros pisos del _Palazzo_. Corrieron atravesando habitaciones vacías, corrieron escaleras arriba y pasillos iluminados, corrieron como ninguno de los dos había corrido nunca, pero Paolo lo alcanzó en una sala de fiestas llena de carteles, pósters y _stands_ que tapaban los frescos de colores. Notando al otro a su espalda, Gordo intentó defenderse, pero Paolo era mayor, más fuerte, más rápido, y le clavó el puño en el estómago para luego arrojarlo contra la ventana. Su cabeza hizo _"clac"_ , y de pronto él estaba mareado y había una grieta en el cristal.  
–¡Déjalo en paz! –la voz de Lizzie, se dijo confusamente, ella había aparecido por detrás, la Lizzie de verdad, chillando en la puerta. Paolo sonrió una vez más con su sonrisa vacía, la frente perlada de sudor, y luego volvió a girarse hacia él. Gordo intentó alzar los puños, recobrar el aliento y mantenerse firme, todo a la vez.  
Lizzie McGuire era fuerte, más de lo que parecía. Había batido un récord de barras paralelas en el gimnasio del colegio. Y ese mismo día, por algún capricho del destino, había logrado vencer en un pulso a Ethan Craft. Así que no lo dudó un segundo; había una guitarra eléctrica colgada en la pared, y cogiéndola por el mango con las dos manos, la arrancó para estrellarla contra la cabeza de Paolo con un golpe seco que resonó con un acorde horrible en la sala vacía. Paolo se giró lentamente, y luego vaciló y se desplomó como un saco, cuan largo era, encima de la alfombra. Un momento después, la cabeza aún dando vueltas por el golpe, Gordo estaba junto a Lizzie, que había dejado caer la guitarra y sollozaba en sus brazos. Se oían voces italianas a lo lejos.  
–Rápido, en su bolsillo –susurró ella, reponiéndose-. El mando a distancia.

Las puertas del supergaraje se abrieron, y Lizzie y Gordo corrieron al exterior. El resto de la clase los esperaba allí, y alguien más, ¡Miranda! Lizzie y ella se abrazaron, y luego todos regresaron corriendo en busca de un autobús. Matt había mandado un mensaje: "Mente Maestra a equipo: Reina Troll fuera de juego. El Dodo y la Tigresa han tomado el Nido.

A los McGuire no les había quedado más remedio que suspender su viaje por Europa y hacerse de la clase: llamaron al Instituto, que se disculpó una y mil veces, a los padres, que se llenaron de indignación, y a los chicos, y la primera en responder fue Miranda, que dio la versión oficial: "sentían mucho, mucho haberse escapado, pero es que aquella noche había un concierto y la vida bajo Ungermeyer se les había hecho insufrible, y además estaba lo de Gordo (que estaba con ellos, para que se lo dijeran a sus padres), y además…". Los intentos de contactar con Gibbs habían dejado claro a los McGuire que no sabía hacer nada sin la Ungermeyer y que además era tonto de capirote (no hacía más que gritar "¡yo no sabía nada! ¡Yo no sabía nada!"), de modo que el subdirector terminó pidiéndoles por favor que ocuparan su papel, que el instituto les costearía el viaje que se perdían. En medio del caos, en un descuido, Sergei se había esfumado de detrás del sillón. Giorgio seguía lamentándose por el cristal roto y quería echarlos a todos del hotel, pero como le habían dicho los señores McGuire en todos los idiomas con ayuda del traductor de internet, con todo lo que había pasado allí, suerte tenía de que no llamaran a la policía.

Lizzie cruzó el umbral y se echó en brazos de sus padres delante de todo el mundo. No hizo preguntas, ni tampoco ellos a ella. Los McGuire, conmovidos, la sostuvieron con fuerza, incluso Matt (¡Matt! Miranda había dicho algo así como que él había estado detrás de todo, ¿cómo era posible?) la abrazó. Luego los mandaron a todos a la cama. El viaje se suspendía, mañana volverían a casa, había sido un largo día y ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones…


	13. De qué va, realmente, la vida

Cuando Kate Saunders oyó el "toc, toc" en la puerta, dio por hecho que se trataba de su compañera de cuarto volviendo de su paseo nocturno (¿qué pasaba con aquella chica, es que nunca tenía bastantes emociones?), pero no era así. El pasillo estaba vacío, y ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vio algo en el suelo. Se acercó. Era una rosa roja.  
Y había otra al otro lado del pasillo, también en el suelo.  
Cuando Kate, realmente intrigada, se puso su bata rosa y sus zapatillas y llegó a la segunda, vio la tercera en el pasamanos de la escalera, y desde allí vio la cuarta, que estaba pegada con celo al cristal justo sobre el agujero que había hecho Ungermeyer al saltar. Se acercó. La brisa suave de Roma le acariciaba el rostro, y podía oír una música tenue, familiar… _¿Across the stars?_ Se internó en el jardín. Había una luz entre los arbustos, y cuando se acercó, en el colmo del asombro, los arbustos dieron paso a una mesa al pie de un árbol, una mesa completamente puesta e iluminada por dos velas que ardían con sus llamas blancas, una mesa con mantel rojo, una fuente tapada de la que subía un olor delicioso, copas de cristal y hasta una botella, aunque lo que tenía parecía zumo de naranja y no vino, flores en el medio. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto un restaurante italiano de una sola plaza, y lo hubiera dejado en medio del jardín. La suave música venía de un altavoz de móvil que estaba en medio de la mesa. Se acercó. Decir que estaba atónita era decir poco: pensaba que su asombro ya no podía ir a más, y de pronto descubrió el letrero, _Kate Saunders.  
_ Escuchó la voz un momento antes de leer el otro.  
–¿Bueno, qué? ¿Te quedas a cenar, Alteza?  
Se giró. Larry Tudgeman aguardaba entre las sombras, las manos a la espalda, alto (¡nunca se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan _alto!_ ), vestido con una camisa negra y vaqueros en vez de su camiseta habitual.  
–¿Cómo has…? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Tú…?  
–Da lo mismo, con cosas del hotel, está claro y sí, desde luego –respondió él sin inmutarse.  
–¡Pe-pero estoy en _bata!  
_ –Es una cena informal.  
Dudó y al final tomó asiento, y Larry se acercó, le arrimó la silla y luego se sentó enfrente. Ella parpadeó. Era como un sueño, y no en el sentido de "¡esto es un sueño!", sino de que le parecía que iba a despertarse de un momento a otro. En el otro sentido, bueno… no sabía lo que pensaba. Estaba confusa.  
–Tú eras el de las rosas. En mi ventana, todos los días… eran para mí.  
Larry asintió mientras le servía _spaghetti_ a la boloñesa. Por una vez, los carbohidratos ni siquiera le vinieron a la mente.  
–Pen-pensaba que era algo así como una costumbre italiana. Y luego, que era una especie de cosa desesperada de Gordo para Lizzie.  
–Pues ya ves –dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.  
–¿Pero _por qué_ , Tudgeman? A veces, bueno, te he tratado fatal, yo…  
–Oh, pero tienes más que eso dentro, Kate Saunders. Y yo lo veo.  
–¿Quieres decir que…?  
–Ajá.  
–Y yo, yo…  
–Lo sé.  
Kate volvió a parpadear. ¿"Lo sé"? Aquello estaba yendo un poco… un poco demasiado rápido. Se sentía mareada.  
–¿Pero no te parezco, ya sabes… _aburrida_? A ti te interesan tantas cosas… ¡y yo no sé nada de astrofísica!  
–¿Un poco de zumo? ¿Aburrida? Para nada. _Tú_ me interesas, y no sólo porque seas guapa. Me interesa increíblemente la Kate que nadie conoce, la que sabe qué es lo correcto, la que tiene energía y fuerza y carácter, y sé que lo de ahora no te gusta. Vale que tenemos gustos distintos, pero no eres nada tonta, y hay cosas con las que disfrutas de verdad, aunque disimules. Yo podría adaptarme un poco a ti, y tú a mí. Vale que los dos tendríamos que cambiar un poco, por no hablar de que será un escándalo más grande que la destrucción de Alderaan por la Estrella de la Muerte. Pero oye, yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, si tú quieres.  
Kate pensó en la cara de Claire Miller, y luego pensó en Lizzie y Gordo.  
–No estoy muy segura de quién soy ahora mismo, Larry –respondió con franqueza.  
–Hmm-hmm. Eso es… ya sabes, atractivo.  
–¿"Atractivo"? Estoy hecha un lío, ¿cómo puede ser eso "atractivo"?  
–Fácil. Cuando eres la que lo sabe todo, reinas en tu pequeño mundo sin horizontes, lo tienes todo bajo control y sólo te ocupas de cosas mezquinas, no hay quien te aguante, chica. Cuando te caes de esa burra, cuando te tuerces la muñeca y te echan del equipo, cuando te dan una lección, cuando te pasa algo que no te esperabas, entonces aparece una chica distinta, y… atractiva, por cierto.  
–¿En serio?  
–Y ahora que Lizzie ha tenido problemas y tú la has ayudado por tu cuenta y le has salvado el cuello, a lo mejor puedes ser quien eres más a menudo, sin mirarte tanto en ella…  
Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, meditando. De pronto pareció despertar, cogió el tenedor y atacó los _spaghetti_ con todas sus ganas.  
–¡Hacía _siglos_ que no los probaba! –exclamó, la boca aún llena. Larry rió y atacó los suyos-. ¿Sabes qué, Touch? A la porra Claire. Tú y yo vamos a _revolucionar_ el instituto.  
Y los dos brindaron con zumo de naranja bajo el cielo de la noche romana.

Lizzie salió a la azotea, caminando despacio. Bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas, Gordo miraba la cúpula del Vaticano apoyado en la barandilla. Se colocó a su lado, y disfruto de su sonrisa distraída. Cuánto la había echado de menos.  
–Hey.  
–Hey. Pensé que estarías agotado. ¿Qué es, "una última escapada por los viejos tiempos" o algo así?  
–Me gusta el nombre.  
Permanecieron unos momentos dejándose bañar por la serena belleza de la Ciudad Eterna, por la frescura y la fragancia de la noche.  
–¿Echarás esto de menos, Gordo?  
–Sí. Lo extrañaré.  
–¿Bella ya te ha llamado?  
–¿Nadia? Sí, la policía está de camino. Por suerte, tal como están las cosas puede utilizar su dinero, que es la mitad del de Paolo, y eso lo cambia todo. Se irá a Lituania en cuanto pueda, y dice que a lo mejor compone algo allí, así que ya vez, tenemos a una amiga superestrella. Él no se recuperará de esto, ha sido delante de las cámaras de todo el mundo...  
–Tus padres ya saben que no te escapaste, y han echado a Ungermeyer del instituto.  
–Sí, han nombrado a Ángela, su prima. Pero es otro tipo de profesora, dicen, no tiene nada que ver. Al menos eso dice el señor Dig, tus padres le han llamado y…  
–Aún no te he pedido perdón –dijo ella de pronto.  
–Lizzie, me has salvado la vida esta noche, ¡con una guitarra! Realmente, yo diría que eso convalida.  
–Pero tú has hecho algo más. Me salvaste a mí, Lizzie McGuire, cuando iba a convertirme en... en… en algo como Paolo, algo que sólo vive hacia dentro. No te rendiste.  
Desde que te conozco, tú siempre has hecho eso por mí.  
Gordo se ruborizó levemente.  
–Dwarflord, Stan Jansen –replicó–. Para eso están los amigos.  
–Me da miedo olvidarlo. Volver de Roma, volver a sentirme como una tonta y en el instituto, en la Universidad, hacerme mayor, que aparezca otra cosa como esta, y de pronto…  
–Como todo el mundo, supongo, luchando cada día. Así es la vida. Pero no tengas miedo, Lizzie. Tú seguirás llevándolo dentro, pase lo que pase.  
–¿Tú… tú crees?  
–Sé lo que digo, créeme.  
Hubo un silencio. La brisa les ondulaba el cabello, las estrellas titilaban a lo lejos.  
–Gordo…  
–¿Sí?  
–¿Sabes cuando has estado buscando algo por todas partes y... y lo tenías tenido al lado todo ese tiempo?  
Él la miró sin entender, y de pronto ella lo besó en los labios.

Miranda había subido a la azotea tras preguntar por ahí dónde podían estar Gordo y Lizzie a aquellas horas, y abrió la puerta justo en el momento decisivo: por suerte no hizo ningún ruido, y la volvió a arrimar al instante, conteniendo el aliento. Se giró, tapándose la boca con las dos manos para ahogar un chillido. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.  
–¡Por fin! –murmuró, entusiasmada, retorciéndose las coletas con la mano–, ¡por fin, por fin, por fin! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lizzie McGuire por David Gordon, y yo lo sabía desde Cuarto Grado!

Lizzie y Gordo se separaron y, los dos con el corazón a mil, miraron las luces de Roma tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había un nuevo calor por dentro, un calor que brillaba en sus mejillas y en sus frentes, el mundo entero era distinto, las estrellas brillaban como soles y San Pedro parecía una llamarada blanca. Hubo un silencio. Gordo fue el primero en recuperarse.  
–Uau. Gra-gracias.  
–De-de nada.  
–Sí…  
–Así que… ¿vamos adentro a buscar a Miranda y así no… no… nos metemos en más líos? –preguntó él, mirándola y tendiéndole la mano.  
Ella la cogió, las mejillas ardientes, y lo miró a los ojos como nunca la había mirado. Luego bajó la vista.  
–Sí, c-creo que ya son bastantes líos por hoy.  
Y cogidos de la mano, le dieron la espalda a Roma.

En la azotea estaban las mejores vistas, y si uno quería fotografiar la Ciudad Eterna (con la Cámara McGuire de las ocasiones especiales, por ejemplo), no había sitio mejor que aquel. Así que cuando Matt salió de entre las plantas de la esquina opuesta, la cámara en la mano y arrastrando los pies, todavía seguía diciéndose que era totalmente inocente. La minicámara se la había quedado Gordo, y él y Miranda habían supervisado el borrado de _todas_ las fotografías y _todos_ los vídeos embarazosos, ¡ni siquiera habían querido verlos! Y ahora, por un azar del destino… repasó las fotos. Roma, Roma, Roma, Roma y allí estaban, Gordo y Lizzie. Oh, muchacho. ¡La fortuna sonríe a los audaces!  
Con un sentimiento raro en el estómago, Matt volvió a mirar la foto. Aquello era pura dinamita, noticia bomba, un primer plano, se veía perfectamente, estaba claro que Lizzie haría cualquier cosa, no querría verla en el tablón de anuncios del colegio, ni tampoco Gordo… ni tampoco él. "Vamos, no seas tonto, es una oportunidad entre un millón", se dijo. Pero… pero… pero su dedo pareció buscar la tecla de eliminar. "¿Está seguro? S/N" Si lo hacía, Lizzie seguiría siendo como era, ahora con Gordo "más a su lado" que de costumbre, él continuaría siendo el pequeño de la casa, la soñada PlayStation 4 retrocedería hacia las nubes y la guerra de Troya no habría terminado, ni mucho menos. Y lo que era peor, nadie se enteraría de su heroísmo, porque nadie lo sabría. Qué dilema… podía oír la voz de Melina gritando dentro de su cabeza, pero vamos a ver, ¿qué le diría Lanny?  
Dudó un momento eterno en el que casi le pareció que podía oír crecer las plantas de la terraza, y luego su dedo descendió, implacable, sobre la S. La foto desapareció. Volvía a haber Roma, Roma, Roma y nada más que Roma.  
"Melina va a matarme", pensó con un profundo suspiro. Y entonces comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla mientras sus ojos negros y chispeantes se encendían más y más, como los faros de un tren que se acerca por un túnel, y seguían reluciendo con esa luz tan peligrosa para el resto de la Humanidad.  
–¡Melina –se corrigió en voz alta, alzando un dedo hacia el cielo- va a quedarse con la boca abierta hasta el suelo cuando oiga la próxima gran idea del Rey!  
Y mientras los colores, los giros, la carpa, los detalles de su enorme circo de pulgas, perros amaestrados, acróbatas, domadores y el mono de los vecinos se dibujaban en su mente, Matt McGuire, cámara en mano, se volvió paseando hacia el Cambini.


End file.
